


Clara's Sexcapades

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 48,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a series of sexy one off stories involving Clara Oswald and her various echos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduced by Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clara is trapped in the Zygon Pod, Bonnie appears on the TV. Then things get hot.

Clara paced up and down the room. She was in her pyjama trousers and a vest. What to do? She couldn't find any way out. She had no idea how to contact the Doctor. She was stuck in a corner. At this point, the TV turned on. All by itself. Clara saw herself on the screen. But she looked different. Dangerous, cunning, sexy.... wait, sexy? 'Cut that out' Clara thought to herself.

"Hello, Clara." the Zygon said. "I'm Bonnie. Before we continue, let's make one thing very clear. I could kill you any second now."

"So why don't you?" Clara asked.

"I might need you down the line. And it seems a shame to kill a woman with a body as stunning as yours." Bonnie said. She grinned seductively after speaking. Clara tried to ignore it, but that was difficult. She tried to focus on what was behind Bonnie. She saw her apartment. The one Clara was in was false, a sort of dream version of it. So Bonnie's must be her actual flat.

"Why are you at my flat?" Clara asked, trying to keep on top. "Do you want to read my diary?"

"I wanted to be somewhere you're familiar with. And private." Bonnie said. "Because I want to see what this body really looks like."

Clara was confused. What did she mean by that? Then she found out. Bonnie was taking off her clothes. And slowly, too. She must know this was torturing Clara. Clara tried to look away, or to say something, but she couldn't think. Just as she thought of something clever to say, Bonnie took her top off. Her tits were out for the world to see, and more importantly, for Clara to stare at with a longing she knew was wrong, but felt so right. 'My tits look good' Clara thought. No, stop it, stop it, she thought. She shook her head. This is wrong, don't fall for it. But as she looked back at the TV, Bonnie was massaging her tits, getting a good feel of them. Clara's brain turned off again.

"I have to say, this is an excellent body. Such lovely curves, a nice ass, and wow, these tits are amazing. Wouldn't you agree, Clara?" Bonnie asked. She was definitely enjoying herself. Bonnie continued to play with her tits, which only drove Clara even more mad. She felt her heart racing. Just as she felt it, Bonnie looked at her, a look of realization covering her face. Clara tried to stop her heart, but it was impossible.

"You're getting turned on by this, aren't you?" Bonnie asked. Clara didn't respond. "Naughty girl. But then again, you always have been very naughty, haven't you? Nina. The uni basketball team. You have put this body to good use, I must say. So many slutty memories."

Bonnie was looking more sexy than ever. Clara's heart raced faster and faster. Bonnie smirked as she felt Clara's excitement grow. Clara tried to ignore her own sexual instincts. She had to say something. Something to take control. She darted towards the TV in fake anger.

"I'm getting out here, Bonnie." she shouted at the TV. "Do you hear me? I'm breaking out of here, and when I do, I'm getting that body back." It hadn't had the effect Clara wanted. Bonnie simply smiled even more. 

"Oh, Clara, you're not getting out of here until I want you to. And when that time comes, you'll just want to fuck me." Bonnie said. As she talked, she removed the rest of her clothes. Clara was silenced yet again. God, she was hot. Bonnie walked away from Clara. Her whole naked body was now in view. Clara's heart was louder than ever. "Our hearts aren't the only thing that are copied. Let's see what happens when I do... this."

Then, Bonnie slowly crept her hands down to her pussy. And as she started masturbating, Clara felt it. Her knees became weak. She stumbled back onto the sofa. Bonnie knew she had Clara now. She increased the pace. Clara lay there, her body shivering as the pleasure flowed through her veins. Then, she had an idea. She put her hand down her pyjamas and started masturbating too. And Bonnie noticed. She almost purred. And Clara moaned ever more. It felt like masturbating and getting fingered at the same time.

"Oh, you naughty little slut." Bonnie said through the TV. "I knew you'd give in eventually."

Clara and Bonnie continued their strange little masturbation session, each driving the other mad with pleasure. Eventually, Clara felt an orgasm coming along. She picked up the pace. Bonnie, unprepared, came instantly. And just a few seconds later, Clara came with her. She gasped for breath. Bonnie, still fully in control, stood up and went back to the TV.

"Well, now, that was fun. I think you've earned a little gift." Bonnie said. Her smirk was becoming unbearable now. She walked closer to the TV. "How about a bit of fresh air?"

Clara suddenly became dreary, as if waking up from a deep sleep. The next thing she knew, she was standing in some sort of pod. She was wearing the clothes she was wearing the other day, and her hair was a mess. Her pussy was still wet. And Bonnie was standing over her, still wearing that incredible smirk, and still completely naked. Clara considered fighting her, but she knew not to get on the bad side of a Zygon. Besides, Bonnie's naked body was too hot to pass up. She still knew being attracted to what was essentially a clone of herself was wrong, but it felt so good she didn't care. She lunged at Bonnie, planting a firm and slippery kiss on her lips. That red lipstick ended up all over Clara's lips. Bonnie extended her tongue, and Clara took it in her mouth. Bonnie didn't waste any time. She started tearing Clara clothes off. Within a few seconds, they were both naked. Bonnie grabbed Clara's ass and spanked it. Clara moaned with each slap. She saw an opportunity to take control, and she took it. She picked up Bonnie and pulled her onto the sofa. They stopped kissing, and Clara grabbed and felt Bonnie's tits.

"Good god, my tits are amazing." Clara exclaimed. She leaned up and started licking Bonnie's right nipple. Bonnie moaned and grabbed Clara's head, forcing her onto her tits. They felt like a pillow. After a solid minute of Clara worshiping Bonnie's tits, Bonnie pushed Clara back down. All of a sudden, she stopped. Then, she leaned down to whisper in Clara's ear.

"I know you, Clara." she said. " I know every move you could make. And, more importantly, I know every little desire you have. I know you love to be in control. And I know you love to be controlled."

Bonnie started kissing Clara's neck, working her way down. Clara was powerless now. Bonnie was right, Clara loved to be dominant and submissive. But being submissive to an evil version of herself. Good god, Clara nearly came just at the thought. Eventually, Bonnie found what she was looking for. Clara's sweet pussy. Just as Clara prepared herself, Bonnie stopped.

"Beg for it" Bonnie commanded. Holy shit, she actually did know Clara's darkest fantasies.

"Lick my pussy, Bonnie." Clara begged. "Make me your little slut, please." Bonnie didn't hesitate this time. She put her tongue right into Clara's pussy, and licked away. She knew all of Clara's weak spots, and exploited them to no end. Clara's body writhed and twisted. She put her hand on Bonnie's head, trying to force to never stop licking. She didn't need to though, as Zygon's were extremely good at holding their breath, but Bonnie let her do it. 

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Clara shouted. Bonnie licked on. As Clara climaxed, Bonnie continued licking. Bonnie then crawled up to Clara's mouth and snogged her. Her tongue tasted of Clara's pussy, and it just turned on Clara even more. They snogged for a while, but then Bonnie got up.

"Now, stay in here and don't leave. I've got a world to conquer. I promise I'll come back here and fuck you when I'm done." Bonnie said. Just as she reached for her clothes, Clara's dominant side kicked in. She grabbed Bonnie and pulled her back onto the sofa, kissing her on the neck teasingly.

"You know me." Clara said into Bonnie's ear. She had a new plan. Fuck Bonnie's brains out until the Doctor can do something clever. "It will take a lot more than that to stop me. You are not leaving this flat until we are both satisfied. And I'm sure you know as well as I do, that will take a while." Then, she started massaging Bonnie's tits again, this time from the back.

"That's why I chose you." Bonnie said. "Not just because you're clever, but you're such a slut."

Clara responded to this by playfully biting Bonnie. She then moved her hand down towards Bonnie's pussy, but stopped just shy.

"Beg for it, Bonnie." Clara demanded. "I want to know what I sound like begging for sex."

"Egotistical slut." Bonnie retorted. She smirked again. "Please, fuck me. Good god, just fucking fuck me."

Clara didn't finger Bonnie. Instead, she moved Bonnie off the sofa and lied down. Bonnie knew what Clara wanted. Bonnie sat on Clara's face, and Clara licked Bonnie's pussy. Clara used the same weak points Bonnie used on her, and it was just as effective. But she wanted something more from Bonnie.

"Keep talking." Clara commanded. "You sound so sexy when you're bad."

"Is that what you want? You little slut?" Bonnie said. Clara picked up the pace. One of her hands grabbed Bonnie's tits, the other was focused on her own pussy. The sound of Bonnie's voice was hypnotizing. Every word made Clara even more horny. "You've wanted to do this for a long time, haven't you? Fucking yourself, now that is kinky. Oh, you are loving this. I can feel your pleasure. Maybe I'll come back and give you a sexy outfit to wear. You'd love that wouldn't you? Keep licking that pussy, show me what a slut you are." Bonnie then grabbed Clara's left hand and pushed it onto her tits. Clara licked faster in response.

"Oh, you love these tits don't you?" Bonnie asked. "I love them too, I must admit. Such perfect shape and size. Other humans don't stand a chance. They should worship you. Perfect tits, skilled tongue. And a never-ending lust for cock and pussy."

Bonnie came after those words. Clara fingered her just after she came. She extended her fingers to Bonnie, who licked them clean. Bonnie leaned down and snogged Clara again. They kissed for what felt like an eternity.

"You're not really going to go now, are you?" Clara asked teasingly. "We've been having so much fun."

"Taking over the world is overrated. Fucking you, always a pleasure." Bonnie responded.


	2. Victorian Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian Clara discovers that a rich man is staying in the inn she works at. That night, she gives the man a sneak preview of sex in the 21st Century. She is discovered by another waitress, but that turns out to be a blessing in disguise.

Clara Oswin Oswald was a stranger in a strange land. Though she had clear memories of her life in Victorian London, she had dreams of other lives far in the future and far in the past. As she got older, her dreams became much steamier. And she had more knowledge of sex than anyone else in the world. At least that she knew of. She worked at the inn. It was the only inn she knew of, so she called it simply that. The inn. She was just cleaning the tables when she saw a young man talking with the manager of the inn. Mary, a fellow waitress, walked by.

"Mary." Clara started. "The handsome gentleman over there. Who is he?"

"Don't know his name. He's a rich bloke from America." Mary replied. She wasn't really paying attention.

Clara eyed the man with keen interest. The man noticed Clara and tipped his hat to her. Clara bowed back in response. And the man went to his room. Clara grinned. She was going to have some fun tonight.

Clara waited until around midnight. No one else was staying at the inn. And the manager was too busy trying to find a prostitute to care about his own inn. Clara found the American's room and opened the door. To her surprise, he was awake. Drifting off, but still awake. The American looked towards Clara's direction, but Clara put her finger over his lips to keep him quiet.

"Relax, it's just me. I'm here to make sure you have a good night." Clara said quietly. She then jumped onto the bed, and on top of the American. She lightly spread her fingers around his chest. His heart was racing. "What's your name?"

"Jacob" the American said.

"Right then, Jacob." Clara said. "Don't say another word, and I'll make sure this is the greatest night of your life." Clara unziped Jacob's trousers and pulled out his cock. It was rock hard. She felt it pump in her hands. Some pre-cum leaked out. Clara leaned down and licked it up. Jacob was speechless by this point. Clara smiled. She was now in full control. She then took his entire cock directly into her mouth without any struggle. She had tackled bigger than this even in her actual life, and that was to say nothing of the cocks she devoured in her dreams. Jacob lied back, trying to be as silent as possible. But Clara was not going to make this easy for him. She pumped his cock up and down, licking the tip as she did so. It didn't take too long for Jacob to climax. The first two loads went right into Clara's mouth, and she swallowed them with ease. The remaining three loads went on Clara's face. As Clara licked it up, Jacob fell asleep. Not bad, but she had had better before.

Still fully clothed, she got off the bed and left the room. This is when she saw Mary. She must have been watching, since she looked utterly shocked. She shouted at Clara as loud as she could without waking the guests (or rather, guest) up, but Clara didn't take notice. She was still horny, and Mary was the perfect person to help fix that. Clara had once caught Mary kissing a girl outside the pub, and now that knowledge would finally come in useful. Without warning, Clara pushed Mary against the wall and kissed her, her tongue entering Mary's mouth. Mary didn't resist, mostly out of shock, which Clara took advantage off. She pushed Mary into an empty room and then pushed her onto the bed, jumping on top of her. 

"Now then, you're going to stay silent about tonight." Clara stated. "But don't worry, I'll make it worth you're while." she added. She kissed Mary again and worked her way downstairs. She ripped Mary's clothes off, revealing a lovely pussy.

"Make any noise and I stop." Clara warned. She wouldn't really. She just wanted to see if Mary could. Then, she began licking Mary's pussy. Mary covered her mouth with her hand, but it was no use. A sound proof wall would not cover her moans. Clara grinned. She loved it when they did that. Clara went faster, and Mary climaxed in no time. Mary lied on the bed, breathless after experiencing her first ever proper orgasm. "You're turn now." Clara added. She started to remove her dress, and Mary helped her, eager to see Clara naked. She wasn't disappointing with what she found. She hovered her hands all over Clara's body. Clara pushed Mary down and moved to sit on her face. Mary licked Clara slowly. Clara bit her lip and moaned. As she got used to the taste, Mary got faster and faster. Clara's moaning got louder. She came all over Mary's face. She sat off her face and kissed her again. 

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and stay silent about this?" Clara asked. Mary nodded. Now satisfied, Clara put her dress back on, leaving Mary to herself as she left the room. A cock and a pussy in one night. Not bad.


	3. Oswin's First Night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswin is at a party on a spaceship and meets Nina, a stunning young woman. When Nina invites her to explore the ship, Oswin finds herself in for an unforgettable night.

Oswin didn't have any idea how she managed to make it here, but she had. It was the party where everyone wanted to be. A spaceship hovering above a black hole, always out of reach. Oswin was invited by the son of the man who organized this party. He must have done it to get in her pants. But right now, Oswin has her sights on the food. All sorts of things, including chicken (a food long thought lost.) It was here she saw Nina. She was about the same age as Oswin. Maybe 19. But she was stunning. No one at the party was wearing anything fancy. Oswin herself was wearing casual clothes. But Nina didn't need to wear anything fancy to stand out. She was the highlight of the party without question. She saw Oswin's admiring gaze and leaned on the table next to her

"First time here?" Nina asked. Oswin couldn't speak. She simply nodded. Nina pulled her hand, and Oswin followed. Nina took her all around the ship, showing her views she didn't even know existed. But it wasn't long until they came to what Nina was looking for. Nina found a small door, and opened it. Inside was a bed. A red, large, round bed. Before Oswin could ask Nina why she was here, Nina spoke.

"Have you ever had sex?" she asked. Oswin shook her head. She liked where this was going. Without warning, Nina kissed Oswin square on the lips, her tongue moving into Oswins mouth. At first shocked, Oswin started kissing back. Her arms wrapped around Nina's neck, and she fell onto the bed with Nina on top. Nina moved away from Oswin's mouth and began kissing her neck. Oswin moaned with every kiss. She had never experienced anything like this before. Then, Nina pulled off Oswin's top, and underneath she found the most amazing pair of tits she had ever laid eyes on.

"How dare you try and keep these tits hidden from me." Nina said playfully. Then, she licked Oswin's right nipple. Oswin's brain seemed to have turned off at this point, her body running on auto-pilot, as Nina switched nipple. Soon, Nina moved further downwards. Oswin herself removed her trousers and pants, kissing Nina as she did so. Nina removed her clothes as well. Her tits were not as impressive Oswin's, but Oswin was still hypnotized by them. She grabbed each and licked Nina's nipples, causing Nina to moan with pleasure. But Nina pushed Oswin back down and got to work on her pussy. Oswin was afraid of screaming. What if someone heard? But it was worthless. Nina was an expert, and soon Oswin was screaming for more.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh, that's so fucking good." she shouted over and over. Oswin had masturbated before, but this felt so much better. Oswin's screams only grew in volume as Nina devoured her pussy. "Shit, Nina. I think I'm-I'm..." Oswin began, then she screamed. Nina had made her cum. Oswin's body relaxed as her orgasm subsided. She had never felt anything like it.

"I told you you would enjoy it." Nina remarked. Oswin laughed as Nina kissed her again. "Now comes the best part." She grabbed Oswin's legs, and placed her pussy against Oswin's. Nina started grinding against Oswin's pussy. "This is how girls fucked in the olden days. Still feels amazing, doesn't it?" Oswin didn't respond. She was too busy screaming with pleasure. Nina soon started screaming with her. They came together soon afterwards. Nina fingered herself and offered her fingers to Oswin. Oswin licked and sucked on them. The taste was incredible. "Look at you lick my juices. Little minx. Well, I've had my fun. Would you like to do something to me?" Nina asked, grinning as Oswin continued to lick Nina's juices off her fingers.

"Yes. Let me lick your pussy. I want it so badly." Oswin said. She didn't wait for Nina to respond. She pushed her onto her back, and quickly started licking her with a skill she had not known off until now. Instinctively, she knew what she was doing. She remembered vivid dreams of sex in several lifetimes. But she tried to focus on the task at hand. Nina arched her back, pushing her pussy into Oswin. Oswin, in return, extended her hand to play with Nina's tits. 

"Holy fuck! Where did you learn to do that? Shit, I'm cumming already." Nina screamed. She orgasmed right as she said this. Oswin drew a heavy breath and crawled up to kiss Nina on the lips before lying down exhausted. Her first time was definitely one to remember.


	4. Captain Oswin & The Mayor's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While escaping the English guards, pirate captain Clara Oswin sees a young girl masturbating. Captain Oswald then shows the young girl why she is famous for having 'the finest tits in the seven seas.'

Not a few minutes ago, Captain Oswin was drinking in a bar, hearing others talk of her unknowing of her presence. She heard them say she could turn a queer man straight, and that she pays her crew with sex, or that she once shagged the King, and when the queen found out, she shagged her too. None of these were true, of course, but it was flattering. Now, she was standing on the edge of a building, hiding from the English guard. She rested while she could, but she heard a noise she was all too familiar with. A moan. It was of a young woman. She looked into the nearest window to see a blonde girl touching herself. Even through the window, Oswin could see she was naked. She had a lovely body. Oswin noticed that the door was locked. The girl didn't want anyone coming in. Good. Oswin opened the window slowly and sat by the windowsill. The girl was moaning even louder now. She was clearly about to cum as she turned to the window and saw Oswin. She screamed and covered herself up.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account." Oswin said. She grinned at the sight of the scared girl.

"Get out." the girl said. She couldn't help but admire Oswin. "Get out or I'll call the guards."

"They would not be of any use. And don't worry, I mean you no harm. I am Captain Oswin, Commander of the Red Oswald" she bowed. The girl was now less scared, so Oswin approached. "Who are you?"

"I am the Mayor's daughter, Gwen." the girl said. Oswin removed her jacket. Her cutlass and pistols fell to the ground. Oswin climbed onto the bed like a leopard.

"Gwen, tell me, do you know the best way to get rid of temptation?" Oswin asked. Gwen shook her head. "You give in to it. You let it consume your every thought. Because it feels amazing." At this, Oswin leaned in and kissed Gwen. Gwen did not resist. Oswin offered her tongue, and Gwen allowed her to enter her mouth. Oswin licked Gwen's tongue, and then stopped. There was a second's pause. Then Gwen returned the kiss. Oswin had beaten her. Fucking the Mayor's daughter would indeed be one hell of a tale. Oswin took control, removing the sheet Gwen had used to cover herself with. Gwen had an attractive and tanned body. Oswin kissed Gwen on the neck, allowing Gwen to speak.

"I have heard the guards speak of you, Captain." she said. "They speak of your conquests, at sea and in bed. They say you have the finest tits in all of the world."

"Do they now?" Oswin whispered. She pushed Gwen down onto the bed. She then grabbed her top and ripped, exposing her tits. Gwen's mouth opened in shock. Oswin grinned. Gwen was now completely under Oswin's control. "Are these what you imagined?"

"They are far better than I imagined, Captain." Gwen said. She grabbed them and licked each of her nipples. Oswin moaned. She loved the young ones. So eager to try new things. 

"Let me show you how it's done. And call me Oswin" Oswin said. She moved her hand slowly towards Gwen's pussy, and began fingering her. Gwen moaned and screamed. She had never felt anything like this. She closed her eyes and her body relaxed. She had fully given into the pleasure consuming her. Oswin smiled and went faster. 

"Oh god, Oswin. It feels- it feels fantastic." Gwen exclaimed. Oswin grinned. She enjoyed bringing Gwen to her first orgasm. There's nothing like it. Gwen screamed and her body tightened. And then she relaxed, her breathing now heavy. But Oswin was not done yet. "Now it's your turn." Oswin ordered as she removed her trousers. She knelled on top of Gwen. "Be a good girl and lick my pussy, Gwen. Lick it until I cum all over your little face." Gwen did not resist. She licked away and Oswin purred. 

"Good girl. That's it. Maybe later I'll come back and show how to suck cock. Would you like that? I bet you would." Gwen tried to say yes, but it just came across as noise. "I wonder how your father would feel. If he found you willingly fucking a wanted pirate captain. What if the guards came in? I'd have to fuck them all. And I bet you would just sit there and touch yourself. If you're going to be a slut, maybe you should join my ship, we are in need of a few sluts at the moment. We've got tons of cock, and plenty of pussy." Oswin finished. She eventually came all over Gwen's face. She leaned down and kissed her, licking up all of her juices. She smiled to herself. Another virgin turned into a slut.


	5. Oswin the Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswin is a feared and deadly assassin throughout England. But she is also one of the most lusted after women ever known, as many would die for one chance to share a bed with her.

Oswin stopped her horse at the top of the hill, looking upon the castle. It was not huge. Oswin had seen far bigger. But she was not here for sightseeing. She was on the hunt. A young, handsome, yet arrogant prince had killed a rival prince in cold blood, and his father had paid Oswin to kill him. This kill would be easy, as Oswin did not need to waste time on planning. She already knew that the prince invites a whore to his room every night. The perfect in. Oswin wore a whores attire. Nothing but a piece of cloth over her waist, and a sort of jacket over her chest. Getting in was extremely easy. Oswin reached the door of her kill. Now comes the fun part. The prince opened the door. Oswin smiled innocently.

"Come in." the prince said. Oswin liked his room. It was large and cosy. The bed was large and inviting. "You are not the usual whore they send." the prince added.

"Well, you've been such a good client. We figured you deserve a reward for your loyalty. Hence, here I am." Oswin replied. She teased her tits to him but did not show them. She knew how to make even the sharpest man in the world an idiot. With that, Oswin pounced. She kissed the prince on the lips and grabbed his cock. Oswin removed his top and kissed down his chest. Oswin moved his trousers down, and his cock sprung into view. Oswin had to admit, he was very well endowed. That wouldn't save him though. Oswin swallowed his cock whole, covering it with saliva. Then she removed her top, revealing her tits to him at last. "See these? These are the finest tits in the land. And tonight, they are all yours."

"I should make you the new weekly whore." The prince said. He stared in awe, as did all men (and women) who see them. Oswin slapped the princes cock on her tits. That was more than enough to render the prince powerless. Oswin moved onto the bed. She spread her legs for the prince to admire her pussy. The prince ran towards her and slipped his cock into her pussy. He fucked her as hard as he could, while Oswin simply let the prince have his fun. She moaned as the princes cock filled her pussy. But as the man leaned in to kiss her, Oswin flipped him over. Oswin began to ride the prince's cock like a common stallion. Oswin moaned, while the prince grabbed and admired Oswin's spectacular tits. Noticing the prince liked them so much, Oswin sat off his dick, and placed it right in-between her tits. She then moved her tits up and down. Very few men had experienced anything like this. Only Oswin knew of this technique. It came to her in a dream. The prince's grunts were becoming louder, and his cock was getting even harder. Oswin knew he would cum soon. And boy he did. All over Oswins tits. They were covered in the stuff by the time he finished. Then, he fell asleep. Little did he know, but Oswin's kiss slipped a poison into him that activated the moment he climaxed. He would die peacefully in his sleep. Oswin licked up the princes cum, and left in actual clothes. Another successful kill. 

'Maybe I'll celebrate by visiting the whore house' Oswin thought to herself.


	6. A Woman in Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara picks up a hitchhiker dressed in a police uniform. After a session of heated flirting, the two soon go to town on each other

Clara was driving through a village in Scotland. She intended to go to Glasgow for a holiday, but she was off by a while. Before she could give it any more thought, she saw someone. A woman dressed in a police uniform (or rather, a pornstars police uniform.) She had red hair, and was extremely tall. Clara pulled over by her.

"Hello officer. You late for a party?" Clara asked mockingly.

"Just left one actually." the red head replied. "Would you care to give me a lift?"

"Sure" Clara said. The red head got into the passenger seat. Clara drove off. She noticed that the rain had left the red head's clothes exposing even more than usual. "Is there a reason you're dressed up as a stripper?"

"I was just at a dress up party, but I got bored." the red head replied. "I'm Amy, by the way."

"Clara. And it is a shame you're not a stripper. I was hoping for a little lap dance."

"Oh, were you? I'm just a kissogram, not a stripper." Amy flirted back. 

"Either way, you look damn good in a uniform." Clara remarked. She eyed the red head up and down again. Her long legs in particular Clara wanted to kiss all over.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Tell you what, if you get me home in under 5 minutes, I'll give you more than a lap dance." the red head replied suggestively.

Clara got to Amy's house in under 4 minutes. It was a large house for one woman. Amy lead Clara inside. They weren't even patient enough to get to the bed. They just started kissing right in the dining room. Amy was a damn good kisser. But Clara had other things on her mind. As good as she looked in a uniform, Clara wanted to see her out of it. But she didn't quite get it yet. Amy sat her down on the chair.

"You sit still, and I'll make it worth your while." Amy said. God, Clara loved her Scottish accent. Amy grinded her hips on Clara's. Clara wanted to touch her, but she didn't know if Amy had a no touching rule. "I bet you want to fuck me right now. Naughty girl, trying to fuck an officer of the law." Amy added. She sat on Clara's lap, and looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me you're a slut." 

"Oh god, I am, I am such a fucking slut. Now please, let me see you naked." Clara begged. Amy got off Clara's lap. She stood a few feet away. Then, she unzipped the police vest ever so slowly, driving Clara mad. She knew Clara wanted to tear her clothes off. She put the vest on the floor and unbuttoned her white shirt at the same torturous pace. She was wearing a red bra underneath. It matched her red hair wonderfully. Then she removed her trousers, showing Clara her red underwear. She swaggered towards Clara and sat on her lap again. She massaged her tits right in front of Clara's face before taking her bra off. Her tits were wonderful. She toyed with Clara, squeezing her tits, playing with her nipples and grinding on Clara. She turned around and took off her underwear. She slapped her ass to show it off to Clara. She turned back around, letting Clara see her naked body in all it's wonder. This was when she pounced. Amy grabbed Clara's buttoned shirt and pulled it apart. Clara moaned as she did. She hadn't worn a bra, so her tits were already out. Amy grabbed them as she kissed Clara. Then, she picked Clara up and put her on the table. She removed Clara's trousers and pants, and then started to eat her out. Clara screamed. All of that teasing made Clara very easy to please.

"Oh my god, fuck me, officer. Teach me a lesson. I've been such a bad girl." Clara exclaimed. She loved dirty talk, and Amy's uniform resulted in tons of slutty remarks flowing through her head. As well as a few ideas as to what to do with her handcuffs.

"Yes you have. This is what you get for having perfect tits, you little slut." Amy responded, more than willing to indulge in Clara's fantasy. "But if you want to get off the hook, you're going to have to eat my pussy." Amy climbed onto the table. She positioned her pussy on top of Clara's face, and then resumed licking her pussy. Clara licked Amy's pussy in return. Despite having a head start, Amy was soon moaning just as much as Clara was. "How are you so fucking good at this?" Amy asked.

"Loads of experience, officer." was all Clara could say. In just 2 minutes, they both climaxed. Amy went to give Clara one final kiss, and then she went upstairs. Clara sighed and followed her. Today was definitely a good day.


	7. Seduced by Bonnie Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie thinks she has Clara under her control, but she learns the hard way not to control a control freak

Clara Oswald woke up in her bed. She was still in the flat. Was this real or fake? She looked at the newspaper, and the words made sense. Real then. Clara was completely naked. She and Bonnie had fucked each other so hard Clara fell asleep after it. She saw her clothes on the floor. Just as she considered picking them up, Bonnie walked in. She too, was naked. 

"Ah good, you're awake." Bonnie said. Her smirk returned. Clara started to get wet again. "Now we can get back to fucking." Bonnie walked up to Clara and kissed her, and Clara kissed right back. By this point, Clara didn't really care about delaying Bonnie's plans. She just wanted to fuck her as much as she could while she had the chance. Clara focused her efforts back on Bonnie's tits. Even after a night of passion, her tits were no less perfect. Clara knelled down to kiss Bonnie's nipples. Bonnie purred.

"You are such a bad girl." she said teasingly. "You know that, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Clara replied. Clara pulled Bonnie onto the bed. Clara motioned for Bonnie to sit on her face, and Bonnie obliged. This time, she grabbed Clara's hair roughly, motivating Clara to work harder. Bonnie moaned and moaned, and each moan drove Clara closer to her own orgasm, which was helped by Bonnie and her extremely capable fingers.

"Oh, I do. I've seen your mind. The fantasies crawling around in there, you are a dirty little girl, aren't you?" Bonnie asked, her voice oozing with dominance. Clara nodded in response. Both girls came in unison. Bonnie pulled Clara up to worship her tits again. "You've been a very bad girl, and I think you need a little spanking." Bonnie added. Clara's heart skipped a beat. Bonnie took that as a yes. Within seconds, Clara was now leaning against the wall, her ass in perfect position. Bonnie grabbed it. It was lovely and firm. And then, without warning, Bonnie slapped it hard. Clara gasped and moaned. "Oh, you are enjoying this. Even more than you're letting on. Dirty little whore. *slap* I want to hear you say it. *slap* Say you're a dirty slut. *slap*" Bonnie commanded.

"I'm such a slut, Bonnie. *slap*" Clara replied. "I love getting fucked, and I love getting spanked. *slap* It makes me feel so bad. *slap* Please keep spanking me! *slap*"

Bonnie grinned. The more she slapped Clara's wonderful ass, the more both of them enjoyed it. After one final slap, Bonnie stopped. Clara lied down on the bed. Bonnie leaned down and licked Clara's lips, inviting her to a kiss. Clara took the invitation, and took advantage of it. She slowly put her hand on Bonnie's ass and slapped hard. Bonnie moaned at the slap. It was Clara's turn to grin this time. She flipped them over, and Clara was now on top, just the way she liked. She held Bonnie's hands in place. Bonnie had a look of mixed surprise and arousal.

"You've miscalculated, Bonnie. You know all of my desires and fantasies because they are now your desires and fantasies." Clara said. Then she kissed Bonnie, and Bonnie kissed back. Tongues fought each other as their mouths locked, and Clara moved downwards, past Bonnie's incredible tits, and down to her sweet pussy. She kissed around Bonnie's inner thigh, but avoided her pussy, teasing her to no end. "If you want me to eat, you'll have to beg for it. I want to hear that incredible voice beg for my tongue." Clara commanded.

"Oh, you little slut." Bonnie said. Clara responded by licking all around her pussy. "I'm begging you, lick my pussy until I cum all over your slutty face. Please, let me cum." At the word 'please', Clara got to work. She licked Bonnie's pussy relentlessly, and Bonnie screamed with pleasure."Sit on my face, Clara. I want to lick that wonderful pussy." Bonnie begged. Clara sat up and moved her pussy over Bonnie's face, who started licking away eagerly. Clara decided to finger Bonnie rather than lick her pussy. After half a minute of fingering, Clara tasted Bonnie's juices on her fingers.

"You taste amazing, Bonnie" Clara said. Then she started fingering her again. "Oh, I think this is better than any adventure I've ever had. Don't you dare stop. I want you to lick until I cum, and I want to cum right on your face, and I want you to tell me that you're as big a slut as I am"

At this, Clara went back to licking Bonnie's pussy. The both devoured each others pussy. They climaxed at exactly the same time. Their screams filled the room. Clara climbed off Bonnie and lied down beside her. Eventually, Bonnie sat up and went to kiss Clara.

"You know what, Bonnie? I'm glad you chose me." Clara asked.

"Me too. I've never been fucked like that in all my life." Bonnie replied.


	8. The Basketball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is the queen slut of her university. When her college's basketball team is outmatched, Clara decides to give them a little motivation.

For Clara, uni was a very pleasant experience. Mostly because by the end, she'd shagged pretty much everyone there. Towards the end of her first year, she gathered a reputation for a lot of things. Best cocksucker, best pussy eater, best tits, you name it. The staff hated how she proudly fucked anyone who asked, especially her English lecturer, who was very religious. But the students loved her so much, they knew they'd cause chaos to kick her out. Not to mention she was getting damn good grades, and she even helped others boost their marks up, so there was that. It was in her last week that she went to watch the basketball game. The uni's team (The Leopards) had made it to the final, and they were damn good. Clara had even helped them with their stamina on more than one occasion. But their rivals were unbeaten. Clara sat next to her friends. The match began. The whole stadium was ecstatic. But that didn't last long. The enemy team dominated them. By the end of the first half, the chances of winning were very slim. Then, it turned out one of the enemy players might have been using drugs, so they announced they would half time would have to last half an hour. Clara knew exactly what to do. Just give the team something to get their spirits up.

She had to let the guard look in her bag for 'performance enhancing drugs', but she got in without any problems. The team weren't in high spirits. Clara noticed a few of them weren't there. The ones who were in the changing room barely noticed Clara. Only the team captain, who had 'hung out' with Clara many times, spoke to her.

"Please tell me you're here to tell us the other team have all been poisoned." he begged. He was sweating all over. The last match had done a number on him.

"Unfortunatly not." Clara replied. "Where are the rest of the team? Or the coach for that matter."

"Ben, Thomas and Eddie have gone to meet their girlfriends. Ian pulled a muscle. We don't know where the coach went. Probably to hang himself." he said.

"Good." Clara said. He climbed onto the captain's lap. "No one to bother us." She kissed him, and he kissed back. She felt his hands reach for her hips.

"Hey, any chance we can have a go?" said one of the players. It was Chris. He was the tallest. And Clara knew he had the biggest dick of the team. There were two other players who looked both aroused and pissed off.

"You want to join in, be my guest. Either that, or I fuck you one after the other." Clara said. She waited for their response. They all walked towards her and the captain. Clara got up. She kissed each of the players one after the other, and one of them reached round and grabbed Clara's tits. Clara purred and pulled off her top and bra. By this point, each of the player's cocks were poking the insides of their sportswear. Clara knelled down and helped the boys get their cocks out. When they were, Clara grabbed the two closest to her hands and pumped them. She then took a third cock directly into her mouth. She stopped sucking and then went to the fourth cock, and sucked that one. The boys swapped positions regularly, clearly they wanted to keep this fair. Clara then decide to spice things up. She lied down and let each of the boys decide where they wanted to be. The captain moved towards Clara's head, two others headed for her tits, and cock slapped them. Clara grabbed each and slapped them on her tits roughly. She noticed some pre-cum coming out of them, and licked each cock at the tip. Both of the boys moaned, and their knees wobbled. Then Clara saw Chris, and his giant cock placed right by her pussy.

"Go on then." she said teasingly. "Fill me up with that big cock." That was all the motivation Chris needed. He plunged into her. Clara remembered the first time she fucked him. She taught him how to thrust properly, and he had clearly gotten better. If Clara didn't have the captain's cock to suck on, she'd have screamed. Once again, the boys shared her equally. Every 30 seconds, the boys switched clockwise, giving Clara plenty of time with each of their cocks. The other two players got rougher and rougher, as they caught onto the fact that Clara loved it rough. 

"I should have done this months ago." Clara shouted. "You boys are fucking good." Eventually, Clara noticed that they only had 10 minutes. She knew the boys could last longer, but she didn't want them to be tired while playing. "OK boys, times up. Let's see who can cum first." Clara announced. The captain and the other two players aimed their cocks at Clara's tits, and they came almost instantly. Clara's tits were covered in the stuff. Before Clara could lick it up, she saw Chris's monster cock aiming right at her face.

"Here it comes, you little slut." Chris exclaimed.

Clara smiled. 'He knows me so well' she thought to herself. He came soon after, and his huge loads went all over her face. Some of it ended up on her tits, his cock was so powerful. Chris then went to sit by his locker. Clara licked up all the cum on her tits and face, while the other two players watched with mixed shock and arousal.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"She is the queen slut of this place. You need any relief, just ask her. She'll help you with your grades and then suck you off. Sometimes at the same time." Chris explained.

"Well, I've got to be off." Clara's body was now clean. She put her clothes back on and left. She went back to join the crowd. The mood hadn't changed.

"Chocolate?" Stacey asked.

"No, I'm full." Clara replied.


	9. Victorian Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara catches the eye of two customers, and decides to give them a night neither of them will forget.

It had been about two weeks since Clara's late night visit to the American, and since then, she hadn't gotten her hands on any cock or pussy. She needed some soon. Luckily, fate was going to grant her her wish in the form of two traveling men. The manager had asked Clara to show them to their room. As Clara walked, she could feel the travelers longing gazes. She loved teasing them. She showed them to their room, and as she turned to see them, she noticed that both of their cocks were so hard, she could see them poking out, just begging for action. She thought it would be cruel to tease them and not deliver.

"So, what are your names?" Clara asked. The tallest answered first.

"I'm Alan. This is Alex." the taller traveler said.

"Well, gentlemen, I think it's time I relieved you both of that burden in your pants." Clara said kindly. As Clara got on her knees, the travelers all knew what was happening. They both put down their belongings and removed their tops, while Clara got to work on lowering their trousers. Their cocks sprung out, almost gasping for air. Clara was happy to see they were a perfect pair. Alan's was longer, but Alex's was thicker. Clara quickly got to work, taking Alan's cock right into her mouth. As she did, Alan groaned, while Alex focused on getting Clara's clothes off. Clara gave Alan a good suck before switching to Alex's cock. That didn't stop Alex on his quest to remove Clara's dress, and in just a few seconds, her tits were out. The travelers had obviously never seen a pair quite like hers. As a reward, Clara slapped both of their cocks onto her tits. 

"I'm willing to bet these are the best tits you've ever seen." Clara said.

"Yes ma'am. They are perfect." Alex said. Alan said nothing. He was too busy trying not to blow his load all over Clara just yet. Clara returned to sucking their cocks for a while. But then, she decided they should have the main course. She motioned them both to the bed. Alex in front of Clara, Alan behind. Clara went back on her knees and sucked Alex's cock. Alan realized why he was behind Clara, and promptly put his cock in her pussy. Clara moaned. She had forgotten how good it felt to have two cocks in her at once. Alan fucked her for a while, until Clara turned. Now, Alex got to fuck her. He had a much better technique. Clara moaned loudly as Alex got to work. It was made even better by the fact that Alan's cock seemed purpose built for Clara's mouth. They fucked for ages, but Clara was not done yet. She motioned Alex to lie down, and she sat on his cock. She rode it for a second, and then she motioned Alan behind her. Alan knew what she wanted. She put his cock in Clara's ass. And Clara screamed with pleasure. Alan and Alex took a while to get a rhythm down, but when they did, good god it was heaven on earth. Clara's screams filled the room. 

"That's it, boys. Fucking ravage me till I cum all over your fucking cocks." Clara begged. If it weren't for the bar fight that seemed to have started, people would have barged in. The boys fucked her for ages, causing Clara to cum multiple times. Oh, she loved it so. She soon felt Alan and Alex reaching their climax. They stopped fucking her and stood up. Clara took control at this point. She wanked each of the boys off, pumping their cocks and aiming Alan's at her tits, and Alex's at her face. 

"Go on, boys. Cum all over me." she ordered. In almost perfect co-ordination, their cocks exploded. Clara was covered in white jizz by the time they finished. They'd obviously been building it up for a long time. Clara licked up the cum from her tits first. Then off her face. As Alex and Alan retired, Clara put her dress back on, her stomach now full with cum, and her pussy's appetite very pleased.

"Oh, that was fantastic." Clara said. "Well, I hope you enjoy staying here."


	10. Oswin's First Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the party walks in on Oswin and Nina, but Nina uses it as an opportunity to get even more bang for her buck.

Oswin was lying down on the bed, completely naked. Her clothes were on the floor, unnoticed by Oswin. She did more than kiss a girl, she got fucked by a girl for the first time. And she loved every second of it. She was in total ecstasy. At this point, Nine crawled up to kiss her. She was still naked as well. She moved to Oswin's neck, which made Oswin purr. But Oswin had remembered something. She was at a party.

"We should get back to the party." Oswin said. "They might be wondering where we've gone."

"Maybe." Nina responded. She moved down towards Oswins tits. "But this more fun than any party." Nina then licked Oswin's right nipple teasingly. That put all doubt out of Oswin's mind. The party could wait. She wanted to fuck Nina again. Nina seemed to notice Oswin's change of heart. She started fingering her, and started whispering in her ear. "I want you to cum for me. Tell me how you love it when I fuck you."

"I love it so much. I'm such a fucking slut." she whispered with pleasure. Nina's dirty talk was working wonders on Oswin. She arched back, another orgasm was on its way. But at that moment, a man barged in the room. He was tall and handsome. Oswin acted instinctively, darting behind the bed. Nina made no attempt to cover herself. The man looked shocked.

"Not again, Nina." the man said. Again? How many times had Nina done this? "We invite you here to socialize, and you always take someone away and turn the place into your own personal brothel." Oswin didn't hear the rest of what he had to say. The mood was all but destroyed now. It had been good while it lasted, but now it seemed Oswin had to go back to the party. But it seemed that Nina had other ideas. She grabbed the man's cock, shutting him up instantly. Nina then got on her knees and pulled his cock out. Instantly, Oswin remembered other dreams, involving her (or at least, someone who looked like her) sucking or fucking a cock in ways Oswin didn't know were possible. Oswin watched as Nina worked her hands up and down the mans shaft. licking the tip every now and then. The man made no noise, but his pleasure was obvious. Oswin starred at his cock. She longed to kneel next to Nina and suck it, but she was nervous. Maybe in her dreams she'd sucked a few cocks (well, maybe more than a few) but in real life, not so much. She was about to ask to join in when Nina turned around and saw the lust in her eyes.

"You've not sucked dick before have you?" she asked. Oswin shook her head. "Come here. I think you'll like it." Something in Oswin activated. She crawled towards the cock like a cat. She wasted no time and took his entire cock in her mouth, licking around it. Nina's jaw dropped, and so did the man's. Oswin sucked his cock with greater skill than she expected. She sucked it for a good while, until she thought she was being greedy. She let Nina suck the top while she worked on the shaft. Then Oswin had an idea. She grabbed his cock and slapped it on her tits. Nina grabbed the cock and slapped it for her, while Oswin held her tits high. The man was really aroused now. Then, Nina had an idea. "How would you like to get fucked by a big dick?"

"Oh god yes. I'd love it." Oswin replied. Oswin went to the bed, and got on all fours. Nina slapped her ass, and Oswin moaned. The man seemed eager to get started, as he slipped his cock deep in Oswin's pussy, and started fucking her. Oswin moaned loudly. She loved this new sensation of getting fucked by a cock. The man was going slowly, since he knew this was Oswin's first time. "Go faster, make me cum all over that cock." Oswin said. The man obeyed, thrusting her harder. Oswin moaned even more. Nina kissed Oswin and grabbed her tits, playing with them.

"Who'd have thought you were so good at getting fucked?" Nina asked. She slapped Oswins ass. "I think you and me should meet up more often."

"Definitely. Give me that pussy, Nina. I want it now." Oswin begged. Nina was quick to respond. She lied down, her legs spread out, and Oswin began licking away. Despite being fucked for the first time, her tongue was as good as ever. The constant moaning of Oswin and the taste of Nina's pussy was driving her insane with pleasure. Oswin came soon, but she didn't stop licking Nina's pussy. The man pulled out, still rock hard. Oswin kept licking Nina's pussy, while Nina pulled the man towards her and resumed sucking his cock. She tasted Oswin's juices all over it. Then she came as well. Oswin, now finished with her pussy, kissed her on the lips. But she had another idea. "Now, I think it's your turn to get fucked like a slut."

"I like the way you think." Nina replied, grinning. Nina lied down again, and the man quickly plunged his cock deep into her pussy. Nina moaned as he thrusted into her. Oswin played with her clit, making Nina moan even more. Then, Oswin sat on Nina's face. Nina licked Oswin's pussy without hesitation.

"Oh my god, I fucking love that. I love it when you lick me while he fucks you. Does it feel good?" Oswin said. Nine nodded. Oswin pulled on Nina's hair, making sure she wouldn't stop. After a solid minute of fucking, Nina came yet again. The man stood on the bed and Oswin sucked his cock, while Nina licked away. Oswin finally came. Nina then joined Oswin at sucking the man's cock. They sucked in unison, until finally, the man prepared to climax. Oswin pushed her tits up again.

"Go on, cum right there. All over my tits. I know you want to." Oswin commanded. Nina was very impressed. The man fired his cum all over Oswin's tits. Not one drop missed. The man put his clothes back on and left the room. Nina, however, stayed. She licked up all of the man's cum off Oswin's tits. "Wow, you're a hungry little cumslut, aren't you?"

"Anything to get close to your perfect tits." Nina said. She licked up the last drop and kissed Oswin again. Oswin kissed back. "So, how was your first time?"

"Fucking amazing." Oswin replied.


	11. Captain Oswin & The Drifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Oswin's crew find a young girl drifting across the sea. When she says she wants to join Oswin's crew, Oswin puts her to the test.

Captain Oswin was sitting with her closest crew members. They were laughing. She had just told them about her 'encounter' with the mayor's daughter. They were all aboard Captain Oswin's ship, the Red Oswald. Not the strongest ship in the world, but definitely the fastest, and it's cannons could rip a ship twice it's size in half. Oswin's storytelling was interrupted by the rest of her crew.

"Captain!! Drifter, starboard." they shouted. Oswin got up and looked through the telescope. She saw a young woman asleep on some sort of make shift boat.

"Bring her on board." the captain ordered. About half an hour later, the drifter woke up. She was in a room fit for a king. There was a globe in the corner, several maps on a table, and the bed she was sleeping on was incredibly comfortable (for a bed on a ship.) Oswin watched her study her new surroundings. Time to administer the test. She walked into the room with a full dinner in her hand. The drifter jumped as she walked in, but she looked happy to see food. Oswin saw her make a passing glance towards her chest. Oswin handed her the plate and she took it, greedily eating everything she could fit into her mouth. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out at sea?" Oswin asked politely.

"I didn't get out here by choice. My father caught me doing something he didn't approve of, and he kicked me out of his home." the drifter said. "So, I made that boat to get across the sea, and here I am." she finished, still eating. She must not have had a meal in a while.

"Let me guess, he caught you shagging the stable boys, or something." Oswin asked, still using her polite voice. She eyed the drifter up and down. She was very pretty. Lovely brown hair, a curved and lovely body, and perfectly green eyes.

"The stable boys, the servants, his friends, you name it. He didn't seem to mind any of those." the drifter replied. "Shagging the maids, however, he had a big problem with."

"I see." Oswin replied. The drifter would every so often take another glance at Oswin's chest. She had a better view of Oswin's tits from her angle. "What will you do now? We could drop you off when we meet port."

"Actually, Captain Oswin, I was hoping I could join your crew." she said. Oswin paused. Then she smiled. 

"How did you know I was Captain Oswin?"

"You match the description." was all the drifter said. She took another glance at the captain's tits. "My name is Emily, Captain."

"Well, Emily, if you want to join my crew, you're going to have to pass the test." Oswin said. Then, she grabbed Emily and rotated her, so that her back was to Oswin. Oswin pulled her in close. Emily could feel Oswin's plentiful chest against her back. Oswin leaned into her ear and licked her neck seductively, and moved her right hand around Emily's chest. "So, Emily, this maid. What did she do to you?"

"Not much, captain." Emily answered, she moaned as the captain explored her chest with her hand. "She took me round the back of the house and kissed me. She took off my dress and fingered me. It was amazing, Captain. She was so good at it. I was just about to cum, then a soldier walked round."

"Aw, you poor thing." the captain replied. "It would be a huge shame not to let you cum." As she spoke, she moved her hand down Emily's trousers. She started by playing with Emily's clit. Emily moaned and grabbed the Captain around the head, pulling her in. "Oh, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Moan for me, I want to hear you cum." She increased the pace, putting two fingers deep into Emily's pussy, which made Emily scream.

"Oh my god, captain! It feels so good. I love it." Emily said, spurring Oswin on. Oswin inserted another finger into her.

"Scream for your captain, Emily. Let your captain hear how much you love to get fucked." Oswin added. And Emily came, screaming as she did so. Oswin pulled her fingers out of her pussy. She put those fingers in her mouth. Emily's juices tasted amazing. "Is there anything you want to do to me, Emily?" Oswin asked. She slowly rubbed Emily's pussy as she did so, getting her horny all over again.

"I-" Emily was struggling to speak, the orgasm had overwhelmed her. "I want to see those perfect tits, captain. I want to lick you pussy, and make you cum. Please, captain, I want you so badly." Oswin did not respond verbally. She moved Emily back round again, and kissed her on the lips. Emily kissed back. Their tongues fought for control, but Emily was no match for the more experienced Oswin, whose tongue dominated Emily's with ease. Oswin then pushed Emily away, and pulled off her top. Emily gasped. Oswin's tits were every bit as perfect as she had imagined. Emily longed to play with them. Oswin squeezed them, inviting Emily over. Emily licked one nipple, and then the other. Oswin purred. Emily grabbed her tits and squeezed them. "Captain, your tits are perfect."

"I get that a lot." Oswin responded. She then removed her trousers and boots. Her pussy was soaking wet. Emily stared at it with unbearable longing. "Now then, lick my pussy, Emily. Show me how good you are." she ordered. Emily obeyed, lying down to lick Oswin's pussy, starting with her clit. Oswin moaned, she hadn't had her pussy licked in a while. Especially not like this. Emily had a skilled tongue. Oswin grabbed Emily's head and pulled her away from her pussy. "Finger me. Do as your captain says." she ordered. Yet again, Emily obeyed. "You little whore, I bet that maid isn't the only girl who fucked you. Who else has had a go on you?" she asked. Oswin was now much more dominant, and it made Emily wet.

"A few of the maids. Several guests. One of my fathers lovers." Emily said, still fingering Oswin.

"You dirty little slut. I think you're going to be right at home." Oswin said. She kissed Emily, tasted her own juices in her lips. "Now, lick my pussy. And don't stop until I cum." Oswin commanded. Emily got right back to licking away. She loved the taste of Oswin's pussy. Oswin moaned and moaned. She pulled Emily into her pussy, making sure she didn't stop. Eventually, Oswin came. Emily kept licking, Oswin's juices exploded all over her. After cumming, Oswin pulled Emily back towards her. They kissed yet again. The crew could be heard singing a sea shanty, but neither Oswin nor Emily took much notice.

"So, am I a part of the crew now, Captain?" Emily asked, as she moved down to kiss Oswin's tits yet again.

"You're certainly good enough to be one of the ship's whores." the captain said. "If you want to be a part of the crew, you'll have to pass the final test."


	12. Oswin the Assassin: Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswin is betrayed and locked up. But the only good that does is give Oswin another cock to play with.

Oswin felt like an idiot. She was locked up in a dungeon cell. This hadn't happened to her in months. Though it was no fault of her own. Her new client, a rich king on the other side of the land, tried to tie up lose ends by tipping the guards off to Oswin. They found her in the whore house. What made it worse was that Oswin was just short of making the last (and hottest) whore of the house cum. Oswin was pissed off. She knew who her next target was. The bastard king who thought he could get the better of her. But first, getting out of her cell. Oswin wasn't the greatest assassin in the land without reason. Before a kill, she planned out every worst case scenario, including jail breaks. And she had the same tactic for each. Find a guard, fuck the guard, and sneak out while he's recovering from getting his brains fucked out. Today, Oswin's targets were two guards. One was tall and handsome, the other smaller and younger. Must be his first day. Good, he was vulnerable. The taller one was experienced, so she had to start with him. Luckily, she had the perfect ammunition. Just the other day, she studied every guard of the jail, and found something about this guards wife she could use to her advantage.

"Hey, raven head. Is your wife blonde, have blue eyes, big tits and a bigger ass, by any chance?" she asked mockingly. The guard turned. He looked angry. "It's just that while I was at the whore house, one of them looked like that. She said that her husband was a idiotic waste of a man, and that he had the smallest cock in the entire castle. Her words, not mine." After a few seconds of processing what Oswin had said, the guard turned for the door and left. Oswin wondered if he'd check his home or the whore house first. But now, it was time to deal with the other guard. Not kill him, he was far too young. But Oswins had other means of dealing with problems.

"You're new as a guard, aren't you?" she asked nicely. The young guard turned, but said nothing. Guards in this region were forbidden from speaking to any prisoner. "Just nod or shake. It's a simple question." The guard nodded. "You look pretty young, have you ever talked to a girl before." She added. The guard nodded. "You ever fucked a girl before?" She smirked sexily with that question. This time, the guard shook his head.

"Well, then. How about we do something about that?" Oswin asked teasingly. Then, without any warning, she ripped her top. Her tits were now exposed. The cold air made her nipples hard. The guard looked at them with longing. "Go ahead, feel them as much as you want." she offered.

The guard paused, then he took the bait. He felt them softly at first, and then he squeezed them. Oswin purred as he did so. She didn't want to scare him away. But she knew not to make her move yet. She glanced down towards the guards trousers. She couldn't see his cock through his clothes, but she could sense it. She grabbed the guard and pulled him closer, before he could yell for help, Oswin motioned to him to stay quiet.

"Shh, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you." She started. Then she moved her lips to the guards ear. "I'm just going to fuck you. I'm going to ride that cock until it explodes all over me. And I know that's what you want."

The guard was showing no sign of resistance now. Oswin got on her knees and pulled the guard closer to the bars. Oswin pulled down the guards trousers, and out plopped a truly enormous cock. Oswin's jaw dropped. She stroked it to make sure it was real. You could put it on a horse, and it would still look big. Oswin smirked. A boy with a cock like this does not deserve an early death. Despite it being so huge, she took it all into her mouth. Her throat was larger than she let on. The guard tried not to moan, and with difficulty, succeeded. Oswin worked her magic on him, licking his entire shaft and stroked it up and down. It seemed to be getting harder and bigger by the second. Oswin loved it. All the more to play with. Oswin licked it all over one final time, before stepping up. She stroked the cock slowly, watching the guard close his eyes in pleasure.

"You want to fuck me now, don't you?" she asked. The guard nodded. Oswin walked away. She removed the rest of her clothes and bent over. She held her hands on the bar opposite the door. Her pussy and ass were now on display for the guard. "If you want to fuck me, come in here and pound me."

There was a silence. Then the sound of a key turning. Then a door opening. And then Clara felt the guard take his cock and put it into her pussy. He thrust into her, and Oswin screamed. Good god, his cock tasted amazing and it felt even better in her pussy.

"Oh yes! Holy fuck, I love it. I love it when you pound my pussy with that huge cock. Yes! Don't fucking stop." she screamed, and the guard kept fucking her. Then, Oswin turned the guard around, his back against the bars. He didn't resist. He was now fully under Oswin's control. Oswin could have simply wanked him off and left, but his cock was too good, and she wasn't in a hurry. She climbed up, her hands on the bars and her legs now wrapped around the guard. The guard grabbed her tits.

"I want you to remember this. My face, my tits, my pussy. I want you to remember me as the woman who fucked you into submission." Oswin commanded. She then started to ride on his cock. She looked directly into the guards eyes. The guards eyes were closed, the pleasure overwhelming him. "Oh my fucking god, this cock is amazing. I'm going to ride you until you cum. Do you hear me? You better warn me when you cum, because I want it all. I want all the fucking cum that comes out of that thing." Oswin's dominating nature had shown itself, and it did the trick. The man's jaw dropped as far as it could go. Oswin climbed off his cock and dropped to her knees. She put it in her mouth and stroked it up and down as hard as she could. Load after load fired into Oswin's mouth, and she swallowed every drop. The guards knees weakened. When Oswin got up, the guard fell to the floor, defeated. Oswin had exhausted him. A fantastic cock, but little stamina. Oswin put her clothes back on. As the guard fell asleep, Oswin knelled down.

"If it's any consolation, that cock of yours was amazing." she said. She smiled, and disappeared into the night.


	13. Victorian Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A local gang asks the manager for some money. When he refuses, Clara steps in and offers a trade off the gang can't refuse.

Clara was cleaning one of the rooms. It was getting close to midnight now. It had been a slow day. Barely any customers, which put their manager in a bad mood. That's why Clara stuck to cleaning the rooms. It meant less chance of having to listen to him shout for hours on end. At midnight, he'd go visit one of the prostitutes, and Clara could clean the rest of the inn in peace. Today, however, she heard an argument. She could barely make out the words, but she'd recognize her manager's angry voice anywhere. She walked out of the room and down the corridor, and found herself looking over the banister. She saw three men. One of them was holding the manager by his throat. He was bald and muscular. The other was far skinnier, and had longer, messier hair. A third man sat on the chair. He was barely shaven and a small scar on his lip. Clara liked them already. The bald man was going to throw a punch, but Clara interrupted.

"Excuse me." she asked. "What exactly is going on here?" The man sitting down stood up and tipped his hat up.

"Well, miss." he said. "My name is Jacob. This is Paul-" he pointed at the bald man "-and Kevin" this time he pointed at the hairy chap. "We came here to do simply business with your boss, and he decided to spit in our faces."

"I suppose you're used to it by now, you thugs." the manager interrupted. Paul knocked him out.

"We're looking for his money." Jacob continued.

"If you're looking for that, I'd suggest one of the prostitutes down the street. It's the only place he ever spends money." The strangers all laughed. They knew the manager was a married man.

"If we don't get his money, we will shut this place down." Jacob threatened.

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" Clara asked. "I can't give you his money, but I can give you an alternative." Clara offered. Jacob and the boys laughed.

"And what alternative would that be miss?" Jacob asked. He seemed to think this was a joke.

"Oh, I think you know, you've been thinking about it ever since you laid eyes on me. In fact-" She looked closely at Jacob's trousers. "-I can see your cock all the way from up here. Impressive. Why don't you follow me up to one of the rooms? Show me what tough men such as yourselves do to such a defenseless young barmaid." Clara finished. She smirked. Men love to think they are in control, but Clara was always in control when it came to sex. Even now, before it had started, she had Jacob and his bodyguards under her net. They forgot about the unconscious manager and walked up to Clara. Clara walked over to the closest room, undressing as she did so. As Jacob and the boys entered, Clara removed her dress, revealing her fully naked body to the boys. She turned, showing off her amazing ass, perfect tits, and gorgeous pussy to them. "Do you see anything you like, boys?"

"We have hit the jackpot, lads." Jacob said. He walked over to Clara, grabbed her tit firmly and licked her nipple. Kevin grabbed her other tit and kissed her on the lips. Paul, however, simply took off his belt and let his trousers fall. His cock made Clara gasp. It was huge. And then Jacob and Paul followed suit. And she gasped two more times.

"You're not the only ones. Holy fuck, those are some big cocks." Clara exclaimed. She stroked each cock up and down. She felt like she was getting a sneak preview of heaven. She knelled down to get a better view. And then she took them in her mouth. One by one. They all tasted great. Within a minute, Clara was sucking each cock like a pro. The boys all moaned. They did nothing. They simply let her suck their cocks. Good. It meant they were under Clara's control. Clara sucked them for a good 5 minutes, taking extra care to make sure they didn't cum early. Then, she stopped sucking. She lied down on the wooden floor and widened her legs. 

"Now, which of you big boys is going to fuck me first?" she asked. Jacob went first. His cock, by now covered in Clara's spit, entered Clara's wet pussy with ease. Clara moaned. Oh, how she had missed the feeling of cock inside her. Paul and Kevin went either side of her. Clara grabbed both of their cocks and slapped them on her tits. She rubbed their cocks on them, which made them wet from Clara's own spit. She noticed a lot of pre-cum on their cocks. Clara licked them both at the tips. The taste of cum made her pussy even wetter (if that were possible.) The boys swapped around, and each one made sure they didn't hold back. They tried to exhaust Clara into submission, but they were failing. Clara could out fuck all the men in London at once, and these boys were no different. All their furious fucking did was weaken them even more. Clara smiled. She was loving how easy this was. But she wasn't done yet. As Jacob took his final turn fucking her, she flipped him over with strength he did not expect. He rode his cock, making him lie back down in defeat. She grabbed Paul's cock and pulled him to her ass. He plunged it right in. Clara screamed. Jacob reached up and kissed her tits. Clara grabbed his hands, guiding them round her tits, only to push them back down to show him who the boss was. Paul and Jacob both fucked her, while Clara grabbed Kevin's dick and sucked him off. They fucked her like this until Clara noticed they were moaning even louder than usual. She knew what that meant.

"You boys ready to cum? You ready to plaster me with your thick, juicy cum?" Clara teased. Jacob and Paul stopped fucking her. Clara grabbed Paul and Kevin's cocks and jerked furiously. Jacob wanked himself off. Paul and Kevin climaxed quickly, their cum going all over Clara's tits. After this, Clara took Jacob's cock right down her throat, which pushed him over the edge. His cock exploded right into her mouth, and she swallowed every drop. Jacob collapsed. Clara licked up the cum on her tits. As Jacob and the boys got dressed, Clara lied down on the bed, still butt naked.

"Well then, either your boss gives us the money within the week." Jacob said. "Or we fuck you all over again."

"If he does give you the money, just fuck me anyway. I could use the company." Clara replied, grinning.


	14. Reader Shags Clara - Lesbian Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend all of the lesson trying to concentrate, but Miss Oswald is just too distracting. You need to get your grades up, and Miss Oswald is more than happy to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is not underage, I want to make that very clear right now.

You are on your phone. It's nearly the end of class, so it wouldn't matter that much if you were caught. On the other end is Stacey who is in the room next door. Stacey sends you a message. 'You've got Miss Oswald now, haven't you?' You look up. Oswald is helping one of the students with his work. You stare at her ample tits for longer than is wise. You text Stacey back. 'Yes.' Even though it's extremely risky, you and Stacey text back and forth, arguing who would fuck Clara better. Clara snatches the phone off you. She puts it with the other phones. 

"Stay after class." Clara said. You smirk. Anything to stare at her for a bit longer. Clara was everyone's favorite teacher. Even if you weren't into girls, she was just cool. She didn't try and act cool or anything, she was just herself. She wasn't annoying, but she didn't take any shit from anyone, including the head master. Last months argument over the dress code was legendary. But if you were into girls, good god, lessons with her were torture, but in a good way. The bell rang. Everyone left except you. That was another cool thing about Clara, she didn't do that annoying 'the bell doesn't dismiss you, I do' routine. Clara walks up to you. 

"We need to talk. Your grades are slipping. Badly." she said sternly. She leaned forward. She wasn't wearing anything revealing, which helped, but not by much. You can't help but glance at her chest before looking back down. You knew she'd ask about this eventually. You're smart friends were too busy to help out, and Stacey would just flirt with you endlessly. Clara sighed. "Look, I can't order you to spend even more of your spare time revising, but maybe we can do something to get your grades up." You look up at her.

"Like what?" You ask, trying to sound tough.

"I think you know what, you've been texting your friend about it for the past 5 minutes." Clara says back. You freeze. She read your texts, and she seemed to like them. "'I'd eat her pussy like a three course dinner' was my personal favorite. So, are you going to let your grades fall, or shall we have some fun?" Clara locks the door and leaves the key on the table. Within a split second, you make your choice. You walk up to Clara and kiss her passionately. Clara responds in kind. Clara clearly enjoys it rough. She grabs your shirt and pulls it off, revealing your red bra.

"I've seen you stare at my tits in class. Naughty girl" Clara tells you.

"How could I not?" you say back. "You're tits are fucking amazing."

Clara takes off her top, revealing a black bra. You unhook it impatiently, and Clara's tits fall out. They look even better than you imagined. Perfectly round and firm. You grab each one, and Clara moans slightly. Clara then flips you round, and pushes you onto the table. She quickly pulls off your trousers and red panties. Then she starts licking your pussy. Even though there is a great chance someone will hear, you scream with pleasure. You see Clara smirk as she makes you moan. You close your eyes, the pleasure overwhelming you, your senses, your mind. Almost instantly, Clara makes you cum. Clara then moves up to kiss you. You taste your own juices on her tongue.

"Now it's your turn." Clara commands. "Show me how much you want this grade." She jumps onto the table, removing her own trousers. You take off her panties for her. They are soaking wet. You immediately get to work on her pussy. Clara moans. You love the sound of her voice. You grab each of her tits while focusing on her clit. "I bet you've wanted to do this for a fucking long time, haven't you?" Clara asks. "You filthy slut. I know what you and the hockey team do when you think you're alone." Good god, when she talks dirty, you nearly cum. Then she cums, all over your face. You love it. Satisfied, you go up and kiss Clara again.

"How are you- such a- fucking slut- Miss Oswald?" you ask in-between kisses.

"I shagged more men and woman in just my first year at uni then everyone in this school put together has in their entire lives. I know my way around." Clara responds. "In fact- I've shagged plenty of teachers- It's even better the other way- around." You want to shag her all over again. "Well, that should get your grade up. For now." Clara says. She starts putting her clothes back on.

"Will I ever be able to do this again?" you ask.

"Maybe." Clara says. She smirks.


	15. Reader Shags Clara - Straight Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the other kids would dream of getting in Miss Oswald's pants. You get to do it as part of schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I cannot stress enough that the character is not underage. Please don't make this one of 'those' stories. Aside from that, enjoy.

You're trying your absolute best to get your work done. You've already missed three homework assignments. But it's impossible to concentrate with Miss Oswald in the room. Miss Oswald was the coolest teacher in the school by miles. All the other teachers were stuck up, creepy, harsh, or just plain dull. Miss Oswald had only been teaching for a few months, and she was already everyone's favorite teacher. Especially when she managed to get away with wearing a dress which turned her into every boys (and a few girls) biggest crush overnight. Including yours. She was extremely hot. Even in ordinary trousers, shirt and a jacket, she drove you mad. It was made even worse by the fact that you and your friends stayed up watching any porn video that involved a teacher having sex with her student. Miss Oswald was just looking at Stacey's phone. She didn't take it away, but she gave Stacey a stern warning. Even when she was angry, she was hot. Miss Oswald turns to you, and you quickly look down. She walks over to you.

"Homework?" she asked. You shake your head. You can't bear to tell her no for the fourth time in a row. "Stay with me after class." she asks. You sigh with disappointment. The bell rings two minutes later. Everyone else leaves. Your best friend looks at you with a look of silent support, then he leaves. Just as he leaves, Miss Oswald takes off her jacket. Just then, you realise how hot it is. You remove your own school jacket. Miss Oswin takes a chair and sits down in front of you.

"I get missing it once or twice. Believe me, school wasn't always easy for me either. But four in a row?" she said. You look down, unable to look her in the eye. "What's going on?"

"I just- I haven't had any motivation. Honestly, that's all I can say." You wish you had some better excuse, but Miss Oswald could smell a lie a mile off. Miss Oswald sighed. She had a look of mixed disappointment and understanding.

"I see. Well then, perhaps I better give you some motivation." she said. "Back in primary school, one of my classmates struggled with math. Our math teacher had a system. She got a chocolate every time she passed, and the higher grade she got, the better chocolate she got. It worked a treat. Pun not intended."

"Are you offering me chocolate in return for good grades?" you ask.

"No. I think for this, we'll need a more, adult oriented reward, if you catch my drift. Let me give you a demonstration." Miss Oswald replies. She got up and walked round to you. She kneels down, and to your immense surprise and arousal, she puts her hand right on your dick. It begins to harden instantly. She pulls it out and strokes it until it becomes fully erect. "Not bad, not bad at all." Miss Oswald adds. You feel proud of your manhood. "Now then, every time you get a good grade, I give you a nice, little hand-job."

You moan as she strokes your cock up and down. You begin to shake as the pleasure builds and builds. You look at her top. You realise just how much you'd love to see her tits. She notices you staring, and smirks. Feeling much more daring, you reach out and unbutton her top. You see her tits hidden under a bra. You gaze at them with longing. Suddenly, Miss Oswald stops stroking your cock. You panic. Had you crossed some invisible line? Luckily, Miss Oswald clarifies whats happening.

"That reminds me, every time you get a B." she starts. She removes her bra, her boobs now on full display. They look better than any of the fakes some of the chavs had Photoshopped onto her. She moves round and places your cock right in-between her perfect tits. She then moves them up and down. "I let you fuck my tits. I bet you've been thinking about doing that for a long time, haven't you?" she adds. You moan even louder. Her tits feel amazing stroking your cock. You want to grab them and fuck them yourself, but you're too afraid. Miss Oswald has control, and she's too sexy for you to risk her stopping half way through. After two minutes of titty fucking, Miss Oswald holds your cock high.

"Now if you get an A." she says. And then, she takes your entire cock right into her mouth. You moan again. You don't even care if someone hears. Miss Oswald sucks it a few times, before coming up to speak. "And if you get an A*, you get to chose where you cum." she added. She went back to the task at hand, sucking your cock with more skill than any pornstar you've seen. (Though, that could be just because it's better to do than it is to watch.) Eventually, Miss Oswin stops sucking. She licks your shaft teasingly. She must know how close you are to cumming.

"So, where would you like to cum first? Face, tits or mouth? I'll swallow it up, I promise." she asks seductively. Good god, getting sucked off by her was good enough, now you get to cum wherever you want on her. Rather than think it through, you say the last one Miss Oswald says. Any more time to think, and you'd have blown your load too early.

"Mouth, definitely, mouth." was all you could say. Miss Oswald made you stand up, your cock pointing right at her face. Miss Oswald put the tip in her mouth and jerked you off. Within half a minute, you reached the limit. Your cock shot five huge loads directly into Miss Oswald's mouth. You heard her swallow the first four. As you fire off the last load, you look down. Miss Oswald opens her mouth, and you see your own jizz in her mouth, right before she swallows for the final time. Overwhelmed by how sexy this was, you sit back down on the chair. Miss Oswald put her top back on and picked up her jacket.

"That should get your grades up." she said. "Oh and, try and eat some pineapple. The girls will thank you for it."


	16. Captain Oswin & The Final Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to earn a place on Captain Oswin's ship, Emily must pass the final test.

"David!" Captain Oswin shouted. Emily kissed the captain on the neck, eager to impress her.

"Who is David?" Emily asked.

"My first mate." Oswin replied. David walked in. He was a tall and handsome man with dark skin.

"You called, Captain." he said. He didn't seem too surprised that his captain was naked. "I trust this means we have another volunteer?"

"Indeed we do. Show her." Oswin said. David then grinned, and began removing his clothes. Oswin turned to Emily, who was still kissing Oswin's neck. "7 months ago, I was held captive by a slave trader. Me and David escaped and took their ship for our own. The other slaves went their own path, but David has stuck with me through thick and thin. He's the best first mate a captain could ask for. Loyal, strong, a superb fighter, he keeps my crew in check when I'm not around, and as an added bonus-" At the word bonus, David let his trousers fall. "-he has the biggest cock on the ship." His cock was the largest one Emily had ever seen. She didn't believe such a cock could exist. Emily stared at David's cock in wonder. Her father owned several slaves, but she had never seen a black cock before. She almost hated herself for not giving one of them a try. Though, god knows how her father would have reacted if he found her fucking a slave.

"This is your test, Emily." Oswin said. She stood up and moved towards David. She grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly to make sure it was nice and hard. "Let's start simple. Suck his dick." she finished. She pointed David's cock right at Emily. Emily did not need to be asked twice. She moved towards his cock with urgency, as if she would die unless she took this cock in her mouth. She started by licking the from the balls to the tip, and then took as much of it in as could. She managed about three quarters of the cock in at first, but after a few tries, she got the whole thing in. Every so often, she would stop to savor the taste of it. It was a habit she never got out of since she started sucking dick. Oswin moaned. Watching Emily suck his cock was making her wet. She put her hand on Emily's head. "Oh, she is very good, isn't she?" she asked.

"Indeed she is, Captain." David said. "Such excellent technique. This is not your first cock, I take it?"

"No, sir, but believe me, I have never laid eyes on a cock of your caliber before." Emily said. She licked all over David's cock, making sure she didn't leave any of his cock untouched. Then, Oswin pushed her head onto the cock. Emily did not choke. She simply moaned. Oswin smiled. David put his hand on Emily's head, directing her movements. His other hand slapped Oswin's ass. Oswin moaned again. But now, it was time to continue the test. 

"Stop." Oswin shouted, and Emily obeyed, removing David's cock from her mouth, though she looked disappointing. She would have sucked his cock for hours. "Oh, don't look so sad, this is the best part." Oswin took Emily back to the bed and laid her down on it. Emily knew what came next. Just the thought of taking David's monster cock in her pussy nearly made her cum. Oswin gave her a slippery kiss, and then David walked forward. Oswin gave his cock a good suck, and then David placed his cock by Emily's entrance. "Now then, let's see how well you can take a cock." Oswin said. Then David inserted his cock into her slowly. Then, he started fucking her. Emily screamed. She screamed louder than she ever had in her entire life. She expected the cock would not go in, or it would too painful, but instead all she felt was pleasure. Oswin smiled. "Does that feel good? Having his huge black cock pound your pussy?"

"Yes, captain, it's so good. It feels amazing." Emily shouted. Spurred on, David increased the pace.

"So, David, how's her pussy?" Oswin asked. She played with Emily's clit.

"Oh, its fucking amazing, Captain. I'm jealous you got to spend so much time with her." David said. Oswin kissed Emily, her tongue entering her mouth. Emily continued moaning. Oswin played with Emily's clit again, driving her over the edge. She came all over David's cock. David pulled out, his cock as hard as ever. He lied down on the bed. Oswin sucked his cock, tasting all of Emily's juices on it. Emily joined her, licking David's cock up and down.

"I think you've earned a place on the crew." Oswin said. Emily looked pleased. "But I think we can have some more fun. How would you like to ride his cock?" Oswin finished. Emily nodded, her tongue too busy to allow her to speak. She placed her pussy on top of his cock and fell upon it. She then started to ride. She moaned again. Oswin gave her a firm slap on the ass, which made her start riding faster. Oswin gave David a quick kiss, and then climbed on top of his face. David licked her pussy, and Oswin moaned in unison with Emily. They carried on fucking for about half an hour. Sometimes Oswin was getting fucked, other times Emily, but they both enjoyed every second of it. Eventually, David had reached his limit.

"I'm cumming, Captain." David said. Oswin, who was riding him, climbed off his cock and knelled down on the floor. Emily watched curiously. Then, David climaxed. His cum went all over Oswin's plentiful tits. Emily was shocked. All the men who had fucked her had came inside her, but this, this was hot.

"I should go now, Captain. Emily, I hope to see you around the ship." David said. He took his clothes with him and left. Oswin moved her tits so that Emily could see them better. They were covered in cum.

"Go on then. Lick it up. Show me how much you love cum." she tempted. Despite never tasting cum in her life, Emily licked up every drop. Being able to lick Oswin's tits even more was an added bonus. Eventually, Oswin's tits were clean, and Oswin and Emily kissed again.

"Oh, you are definitely a part of my crew." Captain Oswin said.


	17. Oswin the Assassin: The Princess Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswin desires sweet, sweet vengeance on the king who thought it wise to betray her. However, she stumbles across the kings daughter, and finds out that she is a princess by title only.

Oswin arrived at the castle. It was midnight. The guards were not on high alert. The king must have assumed Oswin was still locked up. He wouldn't live long to regret that mistake. She climbed the castle wall with ease. 'They really need to improve security.' Oswin thought to herself. She entered through a window. The kings window. He was getting sucked off by someone. A whore at Oswin's best guess. His queen was far too dignified to kneel for him. Oswin noticed a wine bottle at the table. Then, she remembered a rumor the guards mentioned when she first arrived. "Every night before bed, he hires a whore, don't know which one, to suck him off and then he drinks the finest wine money can buy." was the guards words. Oswin grinned. Too easy. She slipped a very special poison into the cup. As soon as he fell asleep, he'd start dying. Very slowly, and very painfully. Oswin climbed back out of the window. She almost felt disappointed. No fun at all. 

Then, she heard a scream. It wasn't a cry for help, it was a cry of pleasure, of sex. Oswin moved towards the window it came out of. What she saw made her jaw drop. Morgana, the youngest of the princesses. The king had three daughters. The other princesses, Natalie and Elizabeth, the king won when he took over a kingdom. Morgana was his only daughter by blood. Everyone assumed she was the only innocent princess. Oswin herself, knew that the other princesses were no angels. But it seemed she had underestimated Morgana. She lied on her stomach, as a man (a prince of another kingdom at Oswin's guess) pounded her pussy. He held Morgana's hands down on the bed. And Morgana simply screamed. Oswin grinned. Tonight would not be fun free after all. 

"Yes, my lord. Fuck me, pound me, make me your whore. I wish for nothing more than your cock inside me." Morgana screamed. Oswin grin became wider. That innocent voice mixed with those filthy words beautifully. The prince made one final thrust, and came inside her. The prince made no pleasantries. He got up and left, as Morgana relaxed. She turned over, a smile etched on her face. Oswin noticed she had a lovely pair of tits, and lovely green eyes. Those eyes were cunning. They made her look innocent and young when really, she was just young. Oswin climbed through the window quietly. She walked over to Morgana's bed. She was just drifting off to sleep.

"Well now." Oswin started. Morgana jumped. "What would daddy say?" she finished. Morgana reached for a knife under her pillow. Oswin giggled. "We both know that's not going to work."

"Stay back. I am not some innocent princess, Oswin." Morgana threatened. She tried to act tough. Oswin crawled up to her.

"Yes, you proved that when you let that man pound away." Oswin said. "Did it feel good? His cock filling up your dripping wet pussy, being his little whore? If getting fucked is all you're looking for, you can just go visit the guards. They're always looking for a good whore." Morgana held her knife against Oswin's throat, which only made Oswin laugh louder. "Oh, malady. We both you're not capable of that. If you don't want the whole castle to find out what a whore you are, then you'll do something for me."

"I know what you desire." Morgana said loudly. "The whole castle knows how you visit the whore house of every castle in the land. I am not some whore for anyone to fuck."

"That is exactly what your sisters said." Oswin retorted. Morgana's defense lowered. Oswin moved in slowly. She whispered into Morgana's ear. "They both ended up the same way. Naked, sweating, begging for me to fuck them. But do you know the difference between you and them?" Morgana shook her head. Oswin pulled the princess close, her knife on the floor. She had dropped it. "They were innocent until they let me into their beds. You were a whore before I got here." Oswin finished. She licked up Morgana's neck. Morgana shivered. Her brain was slowly weakening, her body instinctively exploring Oswin's body. Oswin pushed her down onto the bed, planting kiss after kiss on her neck.

"I should call the guards." Morgana said weakly. Her voice showed she was definitely enjoying this, in spite of herself. "Lock you up."

"Go ahead, call them in. All I'd have to do is this-" Oswin started. She tore her top off. Morgana's jaw dropped. "-and they'd let me fuck them endlessly. I saw you stare at my tits back when we first met. Remember? Back in the courtroom. Even with everyone there, you stared right at my big, firm, perfect tits. I bet you wanted to tear my top off there and then, and worship them. Well, now is your chance." Oswin massaged her own tits, teasing the princess. Morgana couldn't resist for long. She moved her hands towards Oswin's tits, but stopped just shy, trying to keep control. But it was a worthless effort. Oswin took her hands and planted them firmly on her tits. And with that, Morgana was defeated. The thought of defiance had disappeared from her mind. Now she longed for one thing, to fuck Oswin. She leaned up and sucked on Oswin's right nipple. And then the left. Oswin grinned yet again. She loved the taste of victory. Now, she wanted Morgana to taste herself. She pushed Morgana back down onto the bed. She immediately inserted two fingers into Morgana's pussy. She was extremely wet. Morgana screamed again. "Keep screaming princess. I want the whole castle to know what a whore you are."

"Yes, I am. I'm such a whore. I love getting fucked. I love it so much. Please, fuck me. YES!" Morgana obliged. Her screams filled the room. Oswin showed no mercy. She fingered the princess roughly, sucking on her tits as she did, which only caused Morgana to scream even more. "Oh my god, I'm cumming. I'm so close." Oswin did not slow down. She inserted a third finger into her, and Morgana was pushed over the limit. Her pussy came all over Oswin's hand. Oswin took her hand and pushed it into Morgana's mouth.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" Oswin asked. Morgana nodded. "Now, it's time for you to lick my pussy. But first, you must beg for it."

"Give me your pussy. I want to lick it, to taste it. Please, give it to me." the princess begged. Oswin removed her trousers, revealing her dripping wet pussy. Morgana immediately got to work. She licked Oswin's pussy ferociously. She looked at Oswin. Those eyes were not innocent anymore. They were full of lust, of desire. Oswin grabbed her head and pushed it down onto her pussy.

"Good girl, lick it. Lick my pussy." Oswin commanded. "Is this what you love? Getting ordered around, like some common whore? I bet you're sick of people being so polite and gentle. You just want people to pin you down and fuck you like the whore you are." Oswin felt her orgasm growing. She pulled Morgana in. Then she came all over the princesses face. Oswin then pulled Morgana in closer. She kissed the princess, tasting her own juices in her mouth. "So, Morgana, what are you?"

"I'm a whore." Morgana said. "I'm your whore."

"Good girl." Oswin said. She kissed Morgana on the lips. Revenge truly was sweet.


	18. Clara's Other Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS and Clara are on good terms. For the most part. Once in a while, the TARDIS will troll Clara. Her latest prank involves putting two Clara's in the same room. The results turn out hotter than expected.

Clara Oswald angrily walked through the TARDIS corridors. She was wearing stripped pyjama bottoms and a red vest. The TARDIS seemed to think it was funny to hide her bedroom door. Clara must have gone in a circle three times by now. The TARDIS beeped twice. Clara, somehow, knew what that meant.

"This isn't funny, where is my bedroom? Please, I'm begging you." Clara asked. The TARDIS seemed to have had her fun. Clara's bedroom door appeared just to her right. Clara smiled with relief and walked in. She walked to the bed and fell upon it, prepared to get some sleep. Then, she heard someone humming. And the voice sounded strangely familiar. Clara soon found out where she had heard that voice before. Another Clara walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing light blue panties and a dark blue buttoned top. All of the buttons were undone. The second Clara saw her and jumped. Clara jumped off the bed in shock. The second Clara was the first to get over the surprise of seeing herself in third person. She looked up the ceiling.

"Very funny. Let's see what the Doctor has to say about this." the second Clara said. She made for a door, but the door was gone. "Oh, come on, that is cruel. Even by your standards." Clara took little notice of the missing door. She was too busy eye-balling herself. She looked good. She was wearing those panties that worked perfectly with her ass. And that unbuttoned top was just too sexy to be legal. It showed most of her boobs, but teased the nipples without showing them. After a minute of ranting, the second Clara gave in. She turned back to Clara.

"Well, since we'll be stuck with each other for a while. I'm Clara, but I guess you already knew that." the second Clara said. "The names may be tricky. How about this? You're Clara 1, I'm Clara A."

"That works." Clara 1 said. She took another glance at Clara A's gorgeous body. "Do I really look that hot?"

"Yes, you do. I knew that top would pay off. Hot damn." Clara A replied. Clara 1 and A both wondered in silence. Both were silently undressing the other, and enjoying how sinful their fantasies were becoming. Of course, both Clara's thought the other wouldn't agree to actually go through with it, but Clara 1 figured it was worth a try.

"If we were to have sex, would that technically be masturbation?" she asked daringly. Clara A smirked. She loved her own confidence.

"I don't know, shall we find out the old fashioned way?" Clara A asked. Clara 1 stood up and walked towards Clara A, kissing her on the lips. 'I am a really good kisser' both Clara's thought to themselves. Clara A moved her hands all around Clara 1's body, feeling every inch of her skin. Clara 1, however, moved Clara A's shirt open, finally seeing her own tits.

"Oh my god." Clara 1 exclaimed. She grabbed Clara A's tits firmly. "My tits are fucking amazing." Clara A moaned as Clara 1 licked her nipples. Clara 1 soon wanted to look at the other Clara's tits, and pushed her onto the bed, getting on top. Clara A removed Clara 1's red top. She grabbed Clara 1's tits and moaned deeply.

"Oh shit, they really are." she said. She went to remove her blue top, but then she stopped. "You like me better with this on, don't you?"

"Benefits of being the same person: we know each others turn ons. For instance." Clara 1 said. Then, she slapped Clara A on her ass. Clara A moaned. So, Clara 1 continued to spank her.

"Oh god yes, spank me. I've been such a naughty girl. Harder, harder." Clara A shouted. Then she pushed Clara 1 down onto the bed and fingered her. Hard. Clara 1 screamed with pleasure. Her legs widened, inviting Clara A's fingers deeper.

"Yes, yes, finger my pussy. Fuck it. Fuck it until I cum all over them." Clara 1 screamed. Clara A gave her her wish. With one final thrust of her hand, Clara 1 orgasmed. Clara A removed her finger and put them into Clara 1's mouth, who licked them eagerly.

"How would you like to get some juice right from the source?" Clara A asked. Good god, they loved the sound of each others voice.

"Yes please." Clara 1 said. And with that, Clara A pushed her down and sat on her face. Clara 1 licked away, her tongue relishing in the taste of her own pussy.

"Oh yeah! You love that, don't you?" Clara A said, as she watched Clara 1 go to town on her. "Licking pussy. You dirty little whore. You could do this all night. I know you could. Here it comes. You better lick it all up." Clara A came. Clara 1 licked away, stirred on by the sound of her own dirty voice. Clara A then got off her face and kissed her. They both embraced each other.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Clara 1 said. "We should stay here. For a while, the universe can wait."

"You just read my mind." Clara A said.


	19. The Children of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While running from soldiers on another planet, Clara comes across the Children of Lust, a pair of legendary sex workers who offer Clara a free shag. How could she refuse?

Clara's heart was racing. She was running down a strange alleyway. People were looking at her like she was mad. She was wearing a green jacket over a red and black stripped shirt and black trousers. She could hear the guards coming after her. Thinking with her instincts, she ducked into a tent. She didn't really pay attention to what it was, it just looked like a good hiding spot. She could see the guards looking around. Then, she realized she was not alone.

"Well, this is new. We've never had a client enter like this before." a woman said. Clara turned. She saw two women behind her, cuddled with each other. One had fiery red hair and blue eyes, the other had sunny blonde hair and green eyes. And they were both hot as fuck. For a second, Clara forgot she was running away from something.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just, uh, you know. Hiding." Clara said. It was hard to form coherent sentence with those two to gawk at.

"Let me guess, the soldiers." the red headed one said. "They're not the most friendly of people."

"I noticed." Clara added sarcastically. "Who are you two? I'm Clara."

"I am Gwen, and this is Lucy." the blonde answered. "We are the Children of Lust." Of all the places to stumble into, Clara stumbled into a sex tent. Mind you, that wasn't that bad. Clara smiled to herself and turned back to the guards. She saw them walking towards the tent.

"Crap." she shouted. "Do you have somewhere I can hide?"

"The best place to hide, my dear-" Lucy said, and she grabbed Clara by the leg and Clara fell onto the bed. "-is right in plain sight." Then she planted a kiss on Clara's lips. Shocked at first, Clara soon started to kiss back. She had by now completely forgotten about the guards. She glided her hands through Lucy's hair, and considered putting her hands elsewhere before she heard a voice.

"Ma'am, we're looking for a young woman. Brunette, short. Traveled with an old owl-like man." he said. 'Oh, go away.' Clara thought. She hadn't been kissed like this in years. She subconsciously grabbed Lucy's firm ass.

"We haven't seen anyone of that description. Now be on your way." Gwen said. The guard obeyed, and left for good. Lucy and Clara didn't stop kissing for a good few seconds. Clara soon came to her senses. She needed to meet up with the Doctor.

"Well, this has been... amazing." Clara said. " But I should get going." Before she could make a move, the girls pushed her back onto the bed. Lucy took Clara's hand and licked her fingers suggestively, while Gwen moved to her ear, planting seductive kisses on her neck. Clara was almost paralyzed with pleasure.

"Oh, but please stay." Gwen whispered. "It's customary for first time customers to get the full package for free." Clara nearly orgasmed just at her voice. She had to know what the full package was. But she had to regroup with the Doctor. Then, Lucy sucked on Clara's fingers, and Clara made up her mind. It was the Doctor's fault she was in this mess anyway.

"How could I refuse such a generous offer?" Clara answered. Lucy and Gwen quickly got to work. Gwen stood Clara up and planted another warm, slippery kiss on her, while Lucy closed the tent entrance. Lucy sneaked up behind Clara and took her clothes off at lightning speed. Soon, Clara was completely naked, her clothes all piled up on a chair. Gwen and Lucy also removed their clothes. They both had amazing bodies. Clara could see why they were called the Children of Lust. Lucy reached round and grabbed Clara's tits, while Gwen licked her nipples. They had clearly practiced well. They worked together to perfection, and Clara moaned louder than was wise. She reached to grab Gwen's tits, and then Lucy's. They both had an amazing pair. Clara couldn't decide which to focus on more. Then, Lucy and Gwen flipped Clara onto the bed. Lucy kissed Clara on the lips, and took Clara's hands on her tits, guiding them.

"You've been with women before, haven't you?" Lucy asked.

"More than you would believe." Clara replied. She could hardly answer personal questions. Her brain seemed to have stopped working. Gwen sucked on Clara's nipples one last time and moved down to her pussy. She licked her pussy with superhuman skill. Clara held in her scream of pleasure, as difficult as it was. God, she wanted to scream.

"Go ahead, Clara. Scream away. No one can hear you outside this tent." Lucy said, enjoying Clara's amusing attempts to silence herself. Clara did indeed scream. She could barely form the first syllable of a word. She'd had sex with many women, but none like this. Gwen's tongue felt like nothing Clara had felt before. Clara grabbed Gwen's head, motivating her to lick even harder. This extra pleasure gave Clara the ability to speak again.

"OH MY GOD!! Fuck. Fuck, that's good. Oh my god, that is so fucking good. I'm cumming, I'm cumming already." Clara screamed. Then she came. Gwen finally stopped licking. Lucy kissed her, they shared Clara's juices in her mouth while Clara caught her breath.

"You're pussy tastes spectacular, Clara. What next?" Lucy said.

"There's more?" Clara asked.

"We did say full package. You get to do whatever you wish with us." Gwen answered. 'OK, I'm dead. I'm dead, and now I'm in pussy heaven.' Clara thought. She moved quickly, desperate for more action. She moved for Lucy, flipping her onto her back. She kissed her on her neck and worked her way down.

"Now it's my turn." Clara said. Then, she got to work on Lucy's pussy. Lucy screamed, nearly as loud as Clara did.

"Holy fuck, that is amazing. How did you get so good at eating pussy?" Lucy asked in mixed shock and pleasure. Clara didn't answer. Lucy's pussy tasted amazing and she wasn't going to stop. That is, of course, unless Clara thought of a kink she wanted satisfying.

"Gwen, any chance you could spank me? I've been such a bad girl." Clara demanded. Gwen didn't hesitate. She moved to position on top of Clara's ass and grabbed it first.

"Wow, look at this big ass." Gwen said. She slapped Clara's ass hard, Clara moaned. Gwen kept slapping it, and Clara moaned louder with each slap. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you? *slap* Letting a couple of whores have their way with you. *slap* Naughty slut." Clara's mind was going into overload. Then Lucy came all over Clara's face. Lucy and Gwen then swapped places. Clara quickly got back to work.

"Oh my god, she is good. I'm almost jealous." Gwen said. Lucy spanked Clara with the same skill Gwen did. Gwen came quicker than Lucy did. Clara sat up and kissed each of the girls in turn.

"Satisfied?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely. But I think we can have some more fun." Clara answered. She smirked at the thoughts that went through her head. She lied down and motioned Gwen to sit on her face, while Lucy put her tongue right into Clara's dripping wet pussy. Clara and Gwen both moaned. Clara herself licked away, as Gwen grabbed her hair roughly. Lucy switched between licking and fingering Clara, which made Clara cum over and over, as Clara did the same to Gwen. They then swapped over. Clara used Lucy's own technique on her, switching between eating and finger fucking her. It did the trick. Lucy came multiple times. But Clara came even more than her. How many, she did not know. She lost count at 15. By the end of it, all three girls laid down, kissing each other and exhausted. As much as Clara wanted to, she couldn't fuck them forever. She got up and changed back into her clothes.

"Will we ever service you again, Clara?" Lucy asked. Gwen was still kissing her on the neck.

"Maybe. If I am very, very lucky." Clara replied.


	20. Captain Oswin & The Englismen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When English soldiers attempt to close down the Captain's favorite inn, she shows off her negotiation skills.

The Old Sailor's Haven was perhaps every pirates favorite pub in the seven seas. It was located on Haven Island, an island where all pirates feel at home. A land where all the bad people of the world meet as equals. And the Old Sailor's Haven was the best example of this. Oswin saw fugitives, other pirates, murderers, and all sorts of people there, but they treated each other with respect. Not because of money or a shared place of origin or any bullshit like that, but because of loyalty. Here, everyone was an outsider. And Oswin was no different. The rest of her crew stayed on the ship, most likely to see what Emily could do, but Oswin stayed in the pub. Anne, the owner, gave her a free drink ever since Oswin kicked her asshole husband off the island with a bang. It was just as Oswin wondered what could ruin this perfect day that the answer came through the door. An English general and two English soldiers walked in, armed. Everyone in the bar turned very silent, but Oswin smirked. This was not the first time soldiers had attempted to bring this tavern down. Every time a soldier tried to take the place down, Anne rode them until they couldn't remember their own name. But not today. Today, Oswin was in a very horny mood, and these soldiers were handsome enough.

"This tavern will be closed, by order of the King." the general said.

"Why doesn't he come over here and tell us that himself?" Oswin retorted. "Or is he too busy shagging the queen?" Everyone in the pub laughed. Even one of the soldiers had to repress a giggle.

"You watch your tongue." the general said, trying to act tough.

"Oh, don't try and be scary, it really doesn't work. Because I know your weakness." Oswin said. She finished her drink and stood up. Despite the other soldiers being taller than her, she towered over them. As if her power over them made them smaller than they really were. "I know how the King's army won't let you have any fun. No gambling, drinking, not even a good old fashioned shag. Not even with your wives back in England. It's harsh, it truly is." 

"Don't try and tempt me, I know who you are, Captain Oswin." the general replied. He was getting angrier. Oswin laughed. He couldn't do anything to her in here. He pulled out his sword, but someone from behind him knocked him out. The pub cheered.

"So, you're Captain Oswin, miss?" one of the soldiers said. Oswin nodded. "I'm Private Wilson, this is Private Anderson. He can't speak. We were on duty at one of the prisons on Amity Island. You got out. How?" he finished. Oswin grinned. Gotcha.

"Come upstairs, and I'll show you." Oswin said. She turned and winked to Anne, who smiled back. Wilson and Anderson did not hesitate. They followed Oswin up the stairs. Oswin lead them to Anne's room. It had a double bed that was very messy. Anne shagged so many guards she never bothered to clean the bed up. It would just get messy again. Oswin kissed Wilson and then Anderson. She felt Anderson reach for her ass. Wilson, however, focused on Oswin's tits. Oswin removed her jacket to give Wilson more room to play. Oswin then reached further downwards. She felt their cocks through their trousers. She then removed their trousers, and stroked their cocks up and down. Soon, they were fully hard. Oswin got on her knees. She didn't waste any time. She took Wilson's cock right into her mouth, and licked the tip as her saliva covered his cock. She then repeated the process on Anderson. Anderson responded by reached down for Oswin's top and ripping it. Her tits fell out for the boys to gawk at. Oswin slapped Anderson's cock on her left breast while she sucked Wilson off. Oswin moaned. This was going to be a memorable night. She stood up and pushed Anderson against the wall. 

"Now then, let's see if you know how to show a girl a good time." Oswin said. She bent forward so that her head was now level with his cock. She sucked him again. Wilson, realizing Oswin's intentions, removed her trousers. He then pushed his cock into her pussy and started to fuck her. He was extremely rough. He must have not done this in a long time. Oswin loved it. She could feel months of repressed desire thrusting into her. Anderson rested his hand on Oswin's head as she sucked him off. Soon, they swapped over. Anderson was even more rough than Wilson. Oswin loved letting the boys get out their built up lust on her. Oswin brought both boys to the point of orgasm and stopped. She went on the bed, inviting both boys over. Anderson walked over first, and Oswin pounced. She flipped him onto the bed and rode his cock. Wilson stood on the bed next to Oswin. Oswin concentrated on riding Anderson until he closed his eyes in pleasure. Oswin then turned to sucking Wilson's cock, but she didn't stop riding Anderson. They fucked like this for a good five minutes until Oswin made her final move. She got off Anderson's cock and brought him behind her. Wilson knelled down and placed her cock by Oswin's pussy. In unison, they fucked her. Oswin screamed. She had them now. They fucked her like they had done this a hundred times. Maybe they did have a bit of fun in the army.

"Oh my god, you boys are good. You should join my crew." Oswin offered. "We need a couple strong men like you."

"Don't suppose we have a choice. They won't let us back in the army after this." Wilson replied.

Then it was time. They stopped fucking her and aimed their cocks at her face. She stroked their cocks up and down, and they finally came. While Oswin licked up their cum, they got dressed and left, most likely to consider Oswin's offer. Oswin grinned. She knew they were going to join her crew. She was just too good of a shag for them to resist.


	21. Oswin the Assassin: The Sleeping Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing the King and fucking his youngest princess, Oswin decides to pay his other daughters a visit. Starting with the second oldest, and most well endowed princess, Elizabeth.

Morgana was fast asleep. Her session with Oswin had taken all her energy. Oswin climbed back out of the window. Tonight had been very fun indeed. But the night was still young. Oswin saw another window below her. She recognized it as Elizabeth's. When Oswin first came to this castle for a job, she was the most innocent of her sisters. While Morgana let any visitor fuck her, and the eldest sister Natalie was sleeping with the prince of another castle, Elizabeth was a stranger to the world of sex. That is, until Oswin paid her a midnight visit. Oswin wondered if Elizabeth had fucked again since her last visit. She crept down towards the window and looked inward. She saw Elizabeth sleeping in her nightgown. Her nightgown barely fitted. Whenever anyone in the town talked of Elizabeth, the conversation would always lead to her tits. Even Oswin was impressed by them. Oswin sneaked into the room without a sound. The wind blew in, and the cold air woke Elizabeth slowly. She looked towards the window, and Oswin leapt behind her, holding a dagger to her throat. Oswin had no intention of harming her, but she knew Elizabeth was turned on by danger. Elizabeth gasped quietly.

"I thought you were locked up." she said.

"Oh please. Like any cell in the world could hold me." Oswin replied. She kissed Elizabeth lightly on the neck, her spare hand moving towards Elizabeth's gigantic tits.

"Are you here to kill the King?" she asked. It was well known that the King's daughters were not fond of him, since he killed their real fathers and took them as trophies. Even Morgana, his only real daughter, despised him.

"I already have. And I paid you younger sister a visit. The girl was letting some guy fuck her like a whore." Oswin replied. She grabbed Elizabeth's tits, and Elizabeth moaned. She was having flashbacks to the night Oswin fucked her.

"She thinks we don't know, but she's shagged every visitor for the past year." she said. Oswin grinned. She moved her hand down towards Elizabeth's nether regions. She was extremely wet.

"Go on. Beg. Beg for me to fuck you. I love the sound of your voice when you're begging for sex. Do you remember? When I first came in here. You threatened to call the guards. Then I took off my clothes. And just like that, you were mine. I want to hear you beg again." Oswin said. 

"Please, Oswin. Fuck me again. I've desired this ever since last time. Please fuck me." she begged. Oswin grabbed her nightgown and ripped it off. It fell on the floor. Oswin flipped Elizabeth around and pushed her onto the bed. Her large tits were hypnotizing as they bounced up and down. Oswin leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the lips. She had control over Elizabeth now, and she was going to make her scream. She moved down slowly, teasingly, kissing and licking Elizabeth's nipples. Elizabeth moaned as her body writhed with pleasure. Oswin moved further down, and without warning, stating licking Elizabeth's pussy. Elizabeth moaned loudly. She had not had sex since Oswin's visit, and all the built up desire was finally being satisfied. Last time, Oswin held back, since it was the girl's first time. Now, however, she gave it her all. And Elizabeth came almost instantly. She lied down and gasped for air, breathing heavily. Oswin only gave her a second to breath. Then she planted her fingers into her pussy, and fingered her slowly. Elizabeth began to moan again.

"Please do it faster. Please make me cum again." Elizabeth begged yet again. Oswin smiled. She picked up the pace. Elizabeth bent her neck back, screaming with pleasure. Oswin inserted another finger, and thrusted her roughly. Then, Elizabeth orgasmed again. A week without release made it extremely easy to make her cum. Oswin pulled her back up and Elizabeth lent on her. She was weak. Cumming twice had left her with no energy. But Oswin was not finished yet. She had to teach the girl something.

"Touch yourself, make yourself cum." she demanded. Elizabeth took a while to respond. Oswin had fucked her so hard, her brain was barely working. Soon, however, she responded. She rubbed her pussy slowly. Oswin kissed and licked her on the neck, while grabbing and massaging her perfect tits. Elizabeth lent back even more, and felt Oswin's tits as she rested her head on them.

"Let me see your tits. Please. They're just so amazing." she asked.

"Fair enough, but don't stop masturbating." Oswin said. She moved, allowing Elizabeth to lie down. Oswin climbed on top, and removed her top slowly. Her top fell on the bed, and Elizabeth gawked at her tits. Oswin took Elizabeth's spare hand and let her grab her tits. Elizabeth moaned even more. "Cum for me, let me know how much of a whore you are."

Elizabeth screamed. She reached her climax as Oswin's voice drover her over the edge. Elizabeth lied back down on the bed. Her tits heaved with her breath. Oswin put her top back on, and put the dagger back in it's hilt. Oswin climbed back out of the window as Elizabeth drifted back into sleep. Two fucked, one to go.


	22. Clara and the Slutty Flatmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara moves into a new flat, and discovers that her new flatmate is as much of a slut as she is. As you'd expect, they get along just as well as they get it on.

Clara waited in the lift. It was very slow. She wore a simple vest and trousers. The summer was extremely harsh this year. Clara was sweating. The lack of AC in the building did not help. She just hoped her actual room would be better than the lift. She got out and saw the room she was looking for at the end of the corridor. And as she got closer, she heard noises. Noises Clara was by now extremely familiar with. As she got closer, she could make out a man and a woman from the constant moans and screams. Clara was suddenly feeling even hotter (if that were possible.) She heard the noise grow louder, until finally, the unmistakable scream only an orgasm could bring. Clara waited a few seconds and knocked on the door. The door was opened a few seconds later by a gorgeous young woman about Clara's age. She was taller than her, and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She covered her chest with a buttoned shirt. 

"I'm Clara Oswald, I'm here about the flat." Clara started.

"Ah." the woman said. She eyed Clara up and down. Clara noticed she smirked upon seeing Clara's chest. "I'm Natalie. C'mon in." Clara walked through the door. The flat was very nice. It had a good view, great sofas and a HDTV, and an amazing kitchen. It also had AC, but Natalie was still sweating. Clara saw a young man get changed and leave the room without saying a word.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Natalie said. "He's just some stud I met at the nightclub. That's where I work. And speaking of alcohol, or alcohol related stuff. Why don't you and me get to know each other a little more?" She had a wine bottle in her hand. Clara only smiled.

About an hour later, the girls were getting along swimmingly. Somewhere, the conversation had moved to sex. Clara had told Natalie that she was the queen slut of her college and then her university. It turned out Natalie was no slouch in the bedroom either, apparently she shagged every man in her class, got bored, and then shagged every woman in her class. Now, the weather had become even more harsh. Natalie and Clara were becoming desperate for any way of cooling themselves down. Natalie had no ice in the fridge, and the shower wasn't working. Clara considered taking all her clothes off, but it seemed a bit too soon. Then, Natalie leaned on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"You know what, if we can't just cool down, the best we can do is make the best of a bad situation." she said, and kissed Clara on the neck lightly. Clara turned and kissed Natalie on the lips. Natalie pulled Clara's top off of her, and then pulled her trousers. Clara went for Natalie's buttoned top first, tearing the buttons apart, setting Natalie's tits loose, and then taking off her panties. Natalie did the same. They were now both naked, and kissing passionately. They knew what was going to happen next.

"Your bed or mine?" Clara asked.

"Fuck that, let's just get to it here. You're too fit for me to wait." Natalie replied. She pushed Clara down onto the sofa. She felt Clara's tits firmly. She then went straight for Clara's pussy. She licked the clit to start, making Clara moan as loudly as she could. Then Natalie increased her efforts, making sure every part of Clara's pussy was thoroughly licked. Clara grabbed Natalie's hair as she licked. Clara moaned louder and louder, getting closer to cumming every second.

"Oh god, I'm cumming, I'm- holy shit!" Clara shouted. She had reached her first climax of the day. Natalie was skilled, no doubt. She crawled up and kissed Clara.

"You are delicious, Clara. I'm think I'm going to enjoy having you as a flatmate." Natalie said in-between kisses. Clara flipped Natalie over, wanting to take control. Clara sucked Natalie's nipples thoroughly. She then slipped a finger into Natalie's pussy. Natalie moaned. Clara slipped another one, Natalie moaned even louder. Clara started to pump her fingers in and out of Natalie's pussy.

"Tell me how much you love this." Clara commanded. "Tell me, you kinky slut."

"Oh my god, I love this. I love getting fingered, I love getting fucked by girls. It feels so amazing." Natalie exclaimed. Clara saw her nails dig into the sofa. Clara inserted a third finger into her, and she exploded. Clara put her fingers into Natalie's mouth, who licked it up. But Clara was not finished yet. She sat on Natalie's face, and Natalie knew what to do. She licked away, making Clara moan again. God, Natalie was good at eating pussy. Clara then leaned down and ate Natalie's pussy. The two girls 69'd each other for what felt like an eternity. Clara occasionally stopped to finger Natalie, but she never paused. Natalie would sometimes stop just to scream how much she loved getting fucked, and then went back to work. Natalie came first, but she didn't stop licking. Clara moaned and moaned, until finally, she climaxed again. The two girls paused to catch their breath. Clara sat by the sofa and kissed Natalie again.

"You stay here, I'll make you a souffle." Clara said. As she got up, Natalie slapped Clara hard on the ass, giggling as she did so. Clara grinned. She was going to enjoy staying here.


	23. The Personal Relief System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara confronts the TARDIS about her encounter with her double, convinced that the Clara she met was just a trick. Then the TARDIS shows her what the Clara from last night truly was.

Clara 1 woke up the next morning. Or night. It was hard to tell in the TARDIS. Clara 1 looked to Clara A, who was sleeping soundly. Clara 1 kissed her on the neck and went for the bathroom. She had a shower, the water cleansing her skin and making her feel refreshed. She was ready for another hot make out session with herself, but Clara A was no longer there. Now it was just Clara. Clara decided she'd had enough. She put on some clothes (jeans and a t-shirt) and, with her hair still wet, almost ran for the console room. She starred angrily at the TARDIS.

"What did you do?" Clara asked angrily. No response. "C'mon, you can't just break time like that. That was some sort of trick or hallucination. It has to be." she continued. Still no verbal response. Then, the screen turned on. Clara saw herself and the other Clara shagging like wild animals. The sight of it excited Clara, but not enough to cover up her anger. She moved towards the screen to see if she could find any faults in the video. It was fake. It has to be. A voice stopped her analysis.

"Don't bother. It's a real video. And a damn good one. I've never heard anyone cum like that." the voice said. Clara turned and saw herself sitting on the TARDIS console. This Clara had dry, flowing hair, a black vest and TARDIS blue pyjama trousers. "Credit where credit is due, I thought the trick would last longer. You're smarter than you let on."

"What are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm the TARDIS. Sort of. This is the personal relief system. You needed relief and I helped you." the second Clara said.

"So, that's your name, the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Well, my personal favorite name is... Sexy." she said. She gave her hair a little twirl as she said the word sexy.

"OK then." Clara said. "May I ask, Sexy, why you thought I needed relief?" She couldn't believe she was calling herself Sexy.

"I can read your mind, Clara." Sexy said. "I thought the actual sex you had was kinky, but the fantasies! Holy fuck, you are a fucking machine." She got of the TARDIS console and walked towards Clara, who backed away. Not because she was scared, but because she wasn't in the mood for sex, and she knew Sexy was just too tempting for words.

"You can't just... fuck me in some trick. It's wrong. Really, horny and fun, I admit, but wrong." Clara shouted, trying to get some distance between her and Sexy, who was by now living up to her name. Her hips moved in the way only Clara's did, and her confidence was overwhelming.

"You're right. I've been a bad girl. A naughty, naughty girl. Maybe I deserve a little spanking." Sexy said. Oh god, now she was appealing to Clara's fantasies. She bent over the TARDIS console, her ass sticking out, begging to be slapped. Clara turned, but Sexy appeared in front of her. This time, she wrapped her arms around Clara lustfully. Clara wasn't even resisting anymore. "Oh come on, we both know you want this. Just indulge yourself. Let me relieve you." Sexy finished. She planted a kiss on Clara's lips, and Clara kissed back. Their tongues met inside each others mouths. Clara and Sexy both removed each others clothes. Sexy kissed down Clara's neck and ended up at her tits, kissing each nipple tenderly. Clara moaned, now under Sexy's power. Sexy picked up Clara and put her onto the TARDIS console, kissing down her stomach, and then to her pussy.

"Tell me you want it, Clara. Tell me what a bad girl you are." Sexy demanded. "Tell me how sexy I am."

"Oh, god, I want it. I fucking want it. I'm so fucking bad. And holy shit, you are sexy. You truly are. Now stop teasing and please fuck me." Clara shouted. Sexy obliged, her tongue soon getting to work on Clara's pussy. Sexy had most definitely been doing her research. She knew exactly how Clara wanted it. Slow and teasing at first, but then fast and powerful, and without pause. Clara grabbed Sexy's head and pulled her in, another kink she loved doing. Eventually, Clara came, and Sexy licked it all up. As Clara recovered from her orgasm, she fell off the console, and Sexy kissed her again.

"I love how you humans beg and scream for pleasure. So kinky. Now then-" Sexy said. She walked away from Clara, giving her an excellent view of her own ass, and fell down onto the sofa. "-I think it's your turn." She spread her legs, showing Clara that sweet pussy she spent so many years pleasuring. Clara did not hesitate, going down on Sexy without delay. She started out much faster than Sexy did, licking up her own juices with incredible skill. Sexy moaned as Clara licked. "If humans are good at one thing, it's fucking. That's what you lot do when the universe is about to end, you fuck like animals. Yes, don't stop. Keep going, keep going until you can't fuck me anymore." Clara did so, refusing to stop until she had brought Sexy to an orgasm. Sexy made sure she waited right until Clara ran out of energy, and then orgasmed. Clara moved back up to Sexy's tits and kissed her nipples."You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Very much. But this is not over yet." Clara said. She bent Sexy's legs and moved her to where one leg was high in the air, the other on the sofa, Sexy herself was on her side. Clara placed her legs in the same manner, and their pussies met. Clara and Sexy both moaned when this happened. Clara grinded first, enjoying the feeling of her own pussy against Sexy's. Sexy then took over, grinding her pussy against Clara's, who took the opportunity to lie down and let the pleasure overwhelm her. Clara moaned and moaned, the TARDIS now filled with her screams. Sexy quickened her pace, soon bringing Clara to a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Well now. That seems to have satisfied you for the time being." Sexy said.

"Will we fuck again?" Clara asked. Her breathing was heavy, and she noticed by now her hair was dry, but her body was sweating heavily.

"Oh, a slut like you, you'll be begging me for a shag in about an hour or so, I suspect." Sexy replied, grinning.


	24. Clara's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a sleepover with Amanda for her 18th Birthday, Clara decides to give her a very special present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Amanda are 18

Even at a young age, Clara was extremely adventurous. That's why so many people liked her. If you dared her to try something, she'd do it and then ask you to dare something harder. A lot of people also thought she was pretty. It was a surprise to many that Clara had not brought many a boy to her home, but then they discovered how strict her father was about guests. He was one of 'those' fathers. He wouldn't let any boy into his house. He had no problems with girls though. It had never occurred to him that Clara was bisexual. This was why he had allowed Clara to invite her friend Amanda over for a sleepover. She was the other girl all the guys craved. Though her mother seemed to share Clara's dads opinion on teenage interaction. Amanda and Clara had driven their neighbor's mad with their laughter, but then Clara's dad told them he was leaving to party with his friends. This was when the two girls went to bed.

Clara had a dream. She was a waitress in a Victorian pub. She was looking at some man. A customer, perhaps. Next thing Clara knew, she was undressing him, and on her knees. Clara moaned in her sleep. She was wearing a blue shirt and red panties. But in the dream, she wasn't wearing anything. Then, suddenly, she was in the future, having sex with some girl called Nina. Clara put her hand down her panties. She'd discovered masturbation a long time ago by pure chance, and the noise made her neighbors think she was being attacked. That was an awkward conversation. Clara let the dream keep flowing. She rubbed her pussy slowly, but as the dream got steamier, she picked up the pace. She started breathing loudly. She was right on the edge of cumming, then she heard a voice.

"Uh. Clara?" the voice said. It was Amanda. Clara stopped and screamed. They both jumped in shock. It woke both of them up. Clara had never been this embarrassed before.

"I am so sorry." Clara started. "That was uh- embarrassing."

"Hey, no big deal." Amanda said. She was wearing a vest and pyjama trousers. She looked rather eye catching. "Hey look. Half past 12. It's my birthday. I am officially old enough to get drunk and get shagged."

"Yeah! Three cheers for beer and sex." Clara celebrated. She wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck sleepily. Amanda didn't seem to mind. "You know, I've heard that girls are better kissers than guys."

"Who told you that?" Amanda asked. She was still sleepy as well.

"Can't remember." Clara admitted. "But I would like to put it to the test."

"...OK." Amanda said, giggling nervously. "Uh, I'll give it a go. I guess." She was very nervous. Clara was less nervous, but she leaned in slowly, in case Amanda had second thoughts. Amanda actually leaned in more. Clara started with a peck on Amanda's lips. She licked Amanda's lips, trying to invite her tongue out to play. Then she stopped. Amanda was silent. Then she kissed Clara. Clara extended her tongue, and Amanda did the same. Their tongues met in each others mouths. Clara pushed Amanda down onto the bed. She planted several seductive kisses on Amanda's neck, and held her hands in place on the bed. Amanda moaned. Clara planted a kiss on Amanda's breasts, which were slightly sticking out of her vest. Amanda removed her vest and bra. Her nipples were erect from the cold air. Clara licked them, warming them with her saliva. Amanda moaned even more, grinning as she did. Clara swapped between breast, showing a level of skill well beyond her age would imply. Her many dreams seemed to have taught her a few things. Amanda sat up and kissed Clara on the lips again.

"This is wrong." she said. "This is very, very wrong. But. It feels- It feels good. Please take off your top. Let me see those lovely boobs." she asked, almost begging. Clara took off her shirt. She had not worn a bra. Clara's breasts were the best in her home town ever since they developed. Even among the adults. Amanda licked Clara's nipples, mimicking the technique Clara had used on her. Clara moaned in response. She had never felt anything like this before. It was so much better than masturbating.

"Wait, how do we have sex?" Amanda asked.

"Well, how about this?" Clara responded. She guided Amanda to lie down. Clara then removed Amanda's trousers slowly and intimately. Then she did the same with her panties. Her pussy was extremely wet. Clara smirked and began to eat her pussy. She licked slowly, since this was both of their first time. Amanda moaned with each lick, taking care that she didn't scream and wake up the neighbors. Clara increased her speed slightly, bringing Amanda over the edge. Her moans were becoming louder, and despite her best efforts, she screamed as Clara brought her to orgasm. Clara moved up and kissed Amanda on the lips. She then massaged Amanda's pussy with her hand. She fingered her and licked her fingers. "Wow, you taste good."

"I bet I don't taste as good as you do." Amanda said. She flipped Clara onto her back. She kissed Clara and removed her panties quickly. Both girls liked this new fast pace. Amanda got to work on her pussy. Despite not having Clara's sex dreams, she was going extremely well. She had a good rhythm down within seconds. Clara did not try and cover her moans. She wanted the world to hear as Amanda brought her pleasure. Amanda quickened the pace, and Clara rubbed her pussy into Amanda's face, trying to bring her orgasm quicker. Then Clara came. She screamed so loudly the whole of England must have woken up. Amanda moved up to lie beside Clara.

The two girls were both naked and, despite the cold weather, sweating. Amanda had cuddled up against Clara, her head resting on Clara's wonderful breasts. Clara's first time was perfect. Erotic, between two people who trusted one another, and a little bit romantic. Clara drifted off to sleep smiling.


	25. Oswin the Assassin: The Bathing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswin finishes the night by following the eldest princess, Natalie, to her personal bath.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Yes! Let me ride you. I love riding that big cock! Yes! YES!!" screamed the princess. Oswin could hear her from outside the window. She looked in to see her fucking a man. This must be the prince every man in the kingdom was jealous of. Natalie rode the cock extremely well, the prince's hands on her hips. Oswin felt strangely proud of her. She heard the moans become louder and louder, until Natalie jumped off his cock and jerked it. His cock exploded, and his cum fired upwards onto Natalie's face. As Natalie licked up his cum, the prince drifted off. Natalie stood up. Oswin saw her nightgown by the floor, but Natalie did not pick it up. She walked across the room, still buck naked. Oswin watched her perfect ass glide towards the wall. Natalie pulled on a candle, and the wall moved. A secret passage. She walked into it and it shut behind her. Oswin crept through the room, and repeated the process. The wall opened to a staircase. She walked down the stairs cautiously, since it was rather dark. She saw a candle light and followed it to find something Oswin could not believe existed in this kind of castle. It was a bathroom, but it was not like any bathroom Oswin had laid eyes on. The room itself seemed to glow, with no candles in sight. Oswin turned and saw Natalie bathing in the water. The water itself was a wonderful night blue and came up to her ass. Natalie rubbed the water onto her skin. It made her look like a goddess. Just as Oswin was about to reveal her presence, Natalie spoke.

"This is the Bath of Angels. It was built by the queen who lived here centuries ago. The water purifies the body and the skin." she said. She turned. Oswin got a good look at her. She was definitely the most beautiful of her sisters, and that was saying something. Her tits were not as big as Elizabeth, but they were perfectly round. Natalie continued to massage herself. "My father assumed that a jail cell would be enough to hold you. I'm guessing you've taken care of him." she said.

"Let's not waste time stating the obvious." Oswin said. "We both know why I'm here."

"Then get in. And take off your clothes. It's forbidden to enter this water wearing clothes." Natalie commanded.

"Is that true, or do you just want to see me naked?" Oswin flirted.

"Honestly, it's a bit of both." Natalie flirted back. She grinned. Oswin grinned back. She removed her clothes slowly. Natalie looked at her with immeasurable lust, even after fucking the prince, she was still horny. Oswin took half a minute to remove all of her clothes. She walked into the water, and it soothed her instantly. "No one knows about this place, except for me and you. So don't tell anyone. I don't like the idea of sharing this place." Natalie said.

"Then why am I down here?" Oswin asked. She placed her hands on Natalie's hips and spread her hands around her body, and firmly gripped her amazing ass. Natalie gasped slightly.

"Because I want you to fuck me again. The prince is nice, but he's nothing compared to you. That night you entered my room, I've never stopped desiring one more night like that. And since you killed that bastard of a father, I feel I owe you."

"Well, you are the princess. It would be rude to deny this request. Especially a princess with a body as lovely as yours" Oswin said. She pulled Natalie in close, the water splashed slightly. She kissed Natalie on the lips, her tongue exploring Natalie's mouth. Natalie's hands explored Oswin's body. Oswin grabbed Natalie's tits. They felt even better than they looked. Oswin then pushed Natalie out of the bath and onto the floor. Natalie knew what Oswin wanted. She spread her legs, showing Oswin her lovely pussy. Oswin grinned. "I remember when I first saw this pussy. You were messing around with the prince. I walked in. You begged me not to tell the king. Then you were begging for me to lick your pussy." she teased. Then she started licking. Natalie moaned. For a woman with such a gentle and elegant voice, she could moan like no other. 

"Oh yes, Oswin. Make me cum again. I love your tongue. It feels amazing." Natalie screamed. Oswin licked faster, enjoying her taste and her voice. Natalie soon arched her neck back, and after one concentrated lick on her clit, Natalie came. She walked back into the water, kissing Oswin on the lips. Oswin slapped her on the ass and moved to the position Natalie was just in. Natalie wasted no time. She leaned in and licked Oswin's pussy eagerly. Oswin moaned. Natalie had a natural talent for licking pussy. 

"That's it. You naughty girl. Keep going, keep licking till I cum all over your beautiful face." Oswin commanded. She grabbed her head, pulling her in, motivating her to lick more. Oswin felt an orgasm coming. After one final large moan, she orgasmed. Then Oswin got back into the water. She kissed Natalie. The girls held each other closely as they kissed. Then Oswin spun Natalie around. She slapped her ass firmly, asserting control. Natalie moaned. Oswin smirked. "Do you enjoy that? Do you enjoy getting your ass slapped like some whore?" She kept slapping Natalie's perfect ass, and Natalie moaned with each slap. 

"Yes, Oswin, I love it. It makes me feel so good. Keep slapping my ass, I love it so." Natalie admitted. Oswin grinned. She sat Natalie by the edge of the pool and fingered her roughly. Natalie moaned in response. Oswin had fucked her like this their first time, and it was still just as effective. Natalie gripped the sides firmly, as the pleasure made her shiver and her knees weak. Oswin kissed on the neck and used her spare hand to grab her perfect tits. Natalie then came again. But after a few short seconds, Natalie had her energy back. She flipped Oswin around and slapped her ass a few times. Oswin moaned with each slap. Natalie then returned the favour, fingering Oswin roughly. Oswin moaned again. Natalie definitely had a natural gift for this. Natalie reached round with her spare hand and played with Oswin's plentiful tits. Oswin soon came again. This time, the girls were finished. They sat in the water and kissed a few times.

"If I had known about this place." Oswin said inbetween kisses. "I'd have come here earlier"


	26. Clara the Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working part-time as a waitress, Clara seduces a handsome traveler.

Clara was writing something down on some paper, half caring what was happening around her. This job as a waitress was pretty boring. Once in a while, some weird customer would walk in, but most of it was pour coffee, chat, give someone food, take an order, and so on and so on over and over again. God, Clara wished she could turn her brain off. Or at the very least she could meet someone to fuck. But no. All of her co workers were not interested at best, or downright repulsive at worst. Luckily, Clara was working alone that night. It was a slow night and all her co workers had somewhere better to be. The only reason Clara was here was because she needed the extra money. Just as Clara was considering just bailing and going back to the flat, a man walked in. He was about Clara's height, well built and handsome. He sat down sleepily. Clara couldn't blame him. It was very late. She walked across the room to him. He didn't notice her until she was standing by the table.

"Evening." she said politely. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please." the man replied. He then yawned.

"Long day?" Clara asked as she poured the hot coffee into his cup.

"No, just a very long night. I don't suppose you would care to join me. I don't see the point of drinking alone in the company of such an attractive woman." the man said. Clara smirked. Whoever this man was, he was very charming.

"Sure, I could do with a drink. Clara Oswald." she accepted. She sat down opposite him and extended her hand. The man shook it.

"Matthew. Most people just call me Matt." the man said. Clara poured the coffee into her own cup and took a drink.

"You know what?" Clara started. "My shift ends in only 5 minutes. I could close up early, and we could go back to your place." she offered. She would have asked to take Matt back to his place, but Natalie would most likely be there. And she would just want to join in. Clara wanted Matt to herself.

"Why not?" Matt said. He drank the rest of his coffee. Just 10 minutes later, Matthew and Clara was kissing on Matt's door. He opened the door clumsily. He closed the door and pushed Clara against it. He went for he clothes and tore her top open. Clara then responded in kind, ripping Matt's buttoned shirt open. As Matt tried to unlock Clara's bra, Clara spun him around. She unhooked the bra herself. Matt grabbed and massaged her tits while Clara moved her hands downward. He grabbed Matt's shaft, unzipped his trousers, and pulled his cock out. Clara moaned. It had been far too long since she had a cock in her hand. She knelled down and stroked it a few times. Then she licked it, from balls to shaft, before taking it in her mouth. Matt moaned silently, resting his hand on Clara's head. Clara sucked his cock with greater skill than he'd ever felt. The way her tongue and mouth worked around his manhood was mind blowing. Clara sucked him for a few minutes, and then stopped. She saw the bedroom to her left. She walked to it, undressing as she did so. She lay on the bed completely naked, beckoning Matt to come over. Matt removed the rest of his clothes quickly, and practically lunged on her. Clara felt his cock enter her slowly, and then he thrusted. Over and over. Clara wrapped her arm around his neck as he fucked her. Clara screamed. She'd missed this more than she could imagine. Then she flipped Matt over. She rode his cock slowly at first, making sure Matt got his stamina back. Then she picked up the pace. She felt another orgasm coming, and she knew Matt couldn't last much longer. As Matt arched back and tensed up, Clara made her move. She jumped off his cock and pumped it. And his cum sprayed all over the place. Some of it on Clara's face. Clara and Matt were both breathing heavily. As Clara licked the cum off her face and put her clothes back on, Matt fell asleep. Clara smiled. Turns out working as a waitress did have a couple of perks.


	27. Captain Oswin & The Curious Barmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking the English soldiers, Captain Oswin finds that a young barmaid watched the whole thing. And she turns out to be a very curious little thing.

Captain Oswin was putting her clothes back on. She was just tightening the belt that held her pistols and sword when she felt it. Someone else was in the room. She looked around, trying to pinpoint where, until she saw the bed. She stepped towards it slowly, and in an instant, she pulled up the covers. Under the bed, there was a young woman. Must still be around 19, at Oswin's guess. She looked less scared and more embarrassed.

"What are you doing under there?" Oswin asked, smiling. This was an amusing sight.

"Sorry miss, I was just getting my ring from under here, when you and your, uh, friends came in." she said. As she talked, she crawled out from under the bed.

"And you decided to listen to us fuck, is that it?" Oswin asked, still smiling. The girl was quite pretty.

"Didn't quite know what to do." the girl replied. She sat on the bed. Lying down on the wooden floor must have been uncomfortable. Oswin moved behind and rubbed her neck soothingly.

"I'm guessing that was the first time you've heard sex." Oswin asked. She could feel that the girl was very tense. She was clearly nervous, but that wasn't the only thing that made her muscles tense up. Hearing Oswin and the guards do it must have excited her.

"No, I've heard some of the customers, and even my boss having sex, but this was different. It felt... right." she said. Oswin smirked. 

"Hm. So, you've never had sex then?" Oswin asked.

"No, miss." she said.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're missing out on." Oswin retorted.

"Well, maybe you could-" the girl started, but she paused. "-no, never mind." she finished.

"Were you about to ask me to have sex with you?" Oswin asked, sounding shocked.

"No, miss. Not really. I should get back to work." she said. Before she got up, Oswin made her move. She wrapped her arms around the girls neck. Her hand slowly explored the girl's body. The girl became very nervous.

"Come now. If you want to have sex, all you have to do is ask." Oswin said, tempting her. She leaned forward slightly, and noticed the girl glanced down at her chest.

"I would love to, miss. But I wouldn't have any idea what I'm doing." the girl said. Oswin giggled.

"What's your name?" Oswin asked. She brushed the girl's hair and leaned in close to her.

"Mary, miss." the girl said. Mary was obviously feeling nervous and excited. As Oswin placed her hand on her neck, she could feel her heart beating quickly.

"Well then, Mary. Let's start off slow." Oswin offered. She leaned in slowly and kissed Mary once. Mary kissed back. They pecked each others lips until Oswin moved her tongue into Mary's mouth. Mary's hands moved all around Oswin's body eagerly. Oswin put her hands to good use as well. She reached round and undid Mary's uniform slowly. Mary lied down onto the bed, and Oswin followed. Oswin stopped kissing her and pulled her uniform off. Soon, the young girl was naked. She was a very pretty little thing. Oswin gave her another kiss before making her way down. She licked Mary's nipples and kissed down her stomach. She found Mary's pussy and licked it slowly. Mary moaned. It was a cute little moan. Mary's body tensed up instantly, and she grabbed the bed. She bit her lower lip to stop her from moaning any louder. Oswin smirked. She knew Mary would have to moan eventually. She quickened the pace slightly, which did the trick. Mary moaned extremely loudly, still biting hard on her lip.

"Oh my god, miss! That's- it feels... amazing. It feels so good." Mary said. She smiled as Oswin continued licking her sweet young pussy. Oswin felt flattered to take this young girls virginity. Oswin felt Mary's body tense even more. She knew what that meant. She quickened the pace again. Mary bit her lip even harder, but she still moaned so loudly, she must have woken up the king back in England.

"Oh god, miss. I'm.. oh fuck!!" Mary screamed, then she came. Her first orgasm left her breathless. Oswin crawled up to lie alongside her. She rubbed her fingers around Mary's body intimately.

"Now you know what sex feels like." Oswin said. Mary was breathing heavily. "Anything else you'd like to do?"

"Please, miss. Can I do that to you?" Mary asked. Oswin smirked. Mary seemed to be a fast learner. Oswin pulled Mary on top of her and kissed her again. Then, she sat up and started removing her clothes all over again. Mary helped out, eager to see Oswin naked. She gasped at the sight of Oswin's huge tits. She grabbed them firmly and then pulled down Oswin's trousers. Oswin lied down and motioned Mary to her pussy. Mary moved into her pussy slowly. Nervously, she gave Oswin's pussy a lick. Then another. And another. And then she just kept licking. Without pause. She must swim underwater a lot, because she was very good at holding her breath. Oswin moaned.

"That's it, right there. Oh, that's good." Oswin said, spurring Mary on. Oswin relaxed. It was nice to get a slow and passionate lead up to an orgasm after getting roughly fucked by a couple of cocks. Soon, she felt her own orgasm growing. She grabbed Mary's head slightly, and Mary quickened the pace. Oswin bit her lip and screamed. She climaxed, and Mary greedily licked up all of her juices. As she stopped, she crawled up to lay on her stomach. Oswin let the orgasm end and turned back to Mary. The younger girl was in ecstasy. Oswin climbed on top of her. She kissed Mary just above her ass, and made her way up to her neck.

"So, how was your first time?" Oswin asked, whispering into her ear.

"Amazing, miss." Mary replied, grinning.


	28. Renissance Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Diary Entry 76: My 19th Birthday was one to remember. Not for the party, but for something else entirely. That night, I experienced my first of many orgasms. But most importantly, my greatest friend became my greatest lover."

Clara slept in her bed, the fire crackling a few feet away. She had always had strange dreams. Not nightmares, just odd dreams of traveling in a box that was bigger on the inside. Her father thought it was a sign her brain was becoming 'too big for her own good.' Clara didn't give them much thought. But tonight, the dream was different. She was in some sort of pub. The music was strange, and the clothes were... unusual. In her dream was a woman who looked exactly like her. It was her. Next thing she knew, she was kissing a man, her hands reaching under his clothes. Clara, half awake and yet still dreaming, gasped. She had never experienced anything like this. What was happening in this dream? She was grabbing this stranger's manhood and stroking it. Then Clara felt something. Her nether regions were tingling, almost demanding attention. It felt strange, and good. Very good. Clara's dream changed. She was much younger, and in bed. Then, in her dream, her fingers went for her pussy. Clara copied the dream. Clara gasped loudly. She didn't fully know what was happening, but she enjoyed every second of it. The dream became faster. All sorts of images, lives and experiences flooded into her mind. Men and woman too numerous to count could be heard moaning. Clara felt something coming. She quickened her pace, wanting to see what this was building up too. With one little finger trick, Clara screamed. She had orgasmed for the first time in her life. As the feeling subsided, Clara realized what had happened in the dream. Her mother had told Clara along with her sisters how people were made. But Clara had never given it much thought. In the dream, it seemed much more exotic and passionate than she imagined. And she wanted to try it for real. Then, there came a knock on the door. Clara recovered from what had just happened. She got up, her nightgown still on, though her breasts seemed too big for it. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry to disturb you, Clara. I just, I heard something." a girl said. It was Sally. Sally had knocked on the door when Clara was 6, begging for food. Clara's father let her in and offered her a home here. She had to work as a maid, of course, but she seemed happy to belong. Her main job was to keep Clara company. The two girls got along very well. They were each others best friend. Though, after that dream, Clara wondered if Sally could be more than that. She was gorgeous. Incredible eyes and hair, a stunning face and a wonderful body that made many a man turn his head. It took Clara a while to realise Sally had asked a question.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I was just having a strange dream. Again." Clara answered.

"About the mad man in a box?" Sally asked mockingly. "Is there anything I can do for you? I could keep the fire going, if you'd like." Sally offered. Clara said nothing. A dirty little thought had entered her mind. She pictured Sally and herself naked on the bed. Her tongue tasting Sally's pussy. Clara was hesitant. What if Sally rejected? What if someone heard? It only took a millisecond for Clara to weigh the risks and ignore them. She grabbed Sally by her hips, pushed her against the wall and closed the door. She kissed Sally, square on the lips. Shocked, Sally froze. Clara used her hands to explore Sally's body as her tongue entered Sally's mouth. Sally didn't freeze for long. She kissed Clara back. Clearly, she had desired this for a while too. Clara moved to kiss Sally's neck, while her hands grabbed Sally's legs, holding her up. Sally moaned. She herself was new to this.

"We shouldn't do this, Clara." Sally said. She was enjoying it, but she was still nervous. "Someone might barge in." She was still moaning with every kiss Clara planted on her. Clara stopped kissing and looked into Sally's eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that right now, I am making love to you. Don't you want to make love to me?" Clara asked. She brushed Sally's hair as she talked. Sally and Clara looked at each other longingly. Clara was worried Sally would run out of the room. But Sally didn't. She kissed her passionately. Clara smiled. Sally gabbed Clara's nightgown and brought it over her head. Clara was now completely naked. Clara spun Sally around and undid her maid's uniform. It fell to the ground lightly. Clara put Sally onto the bed and kissed her breasts. Sally moaned again.

"Oh, Clara. I've wanted this for a long time. I wish we could do this forever." Sally said. Clara had never seen her this happy.

"Likewise. I've desired you before I knew what true desire was." Clara replied. She moved downward, towards Sally's pussy. Clara licked it, eliciting a gasp from Sally. Clara continued licking, showing skill as yet unknown to her. Sally tried to speak, to proclaim how much she loved Clara's tongue, or how much she loved her, but Clara's tongue made it impossible for her to speak. She bit her lip, desperate not to wake anyone up. But resisting was useless. Clara's tongue felt unlike anything Sally had yet known. She screamed with pleasure, which made Clara grin. Eventually, Sally orgasmed. Clara crawled up to kiss her again. Sally used this to flip her over. Clara felt her breasts bounce slightly. Sally massaged them slightly.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on these. It was only 2 years ago." Sally said. "You were having a bath, and I saw you naked. And I longed for you. With a longing I couldn't believe." she finished. Clara smiled with glee. There was no doubt now. Sally and Clara, in spite of themselves, had fallen in love. Sally then moved down to lick Clara. Clara moaned. She wanted to do more than that. She wanted to show Sally how much she loved her.

"Every time you'd help me try on clothes, I wished you'd come behind the curtain" she said. She was still moaning. "I wanted you to see my naked body, to touch me. To make love to me. I've always loved you." Clara screamed, as if she wanted the world to hear her. Sally finally drove Clara over the edge. Clara came. The two girls were breathless.

Later that night, Sally was lying on her stomach, watching the fire crackle. Clara lay on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Can you promise me something, Clara?" Sally asked. She turned to look at Clara. Clara nodded. "I know we can't let anyone find out about this. So, we'll both need to keep appearances. Meet, date, or even have sex with others. I understand that. But please, promise me that we'll love each other until the end." she finished.

"The world will freeze and burn or disappear altogether before I stop loving you." Clara replied. Sally and Clara kissed again.


	29. Victorian Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds a runaway girl in one of the bedrooms. Upon discovering the girl ran away after being caught fucking a girl, Clara takes advantage of the situation.

Clara was wiping the bedside table in one of the inn's many rooms. Once again, Clara was left to handle things herself. That was how she liked it. Quiet, peaceful, and no stupid manager to boss her around. Clara was just about to go back to the bar when she heard something. It was a smash. A vase had been knocked over. Clara felt nervous. But she could handle herself. She walked outside of the room and looked up and down the corridor. No sign of movement. Then, she heard a floorboard creak. Clara's hearing was good enough to pinpoint where it came from. The room at the far end. Great. So in order to investigate the noise, Clara had to corner herself. She walked slowly, making sure she avoided the floorboards that creaked. She opened the door slowly too. She looked in. No one in sight. Clara entered the room. There was an open window. The winter draft made Clara shiver. She walked to the window and closed it, but when she turned, a girl was standing by the door. She had a knife, and she pointed it at Clara.

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want much, just some food." she said. She had the same 'working class' accent that Clara had. Clara wasn't threatened. The girl was even smaller than her, and she was shaking. Either from the winter or from nerves.

"So, you're a runaway?" Clara said, like it was an everyday fact. "If you want food, you're going to have to tell me why you ran away from home. You're in my inn. You want food, do what I tell you. Take a seat." And just like that, Clara took control. She sat on the bed. The girl, hesitant, pulled a chair and sat a few feet away. She put the knife on the table.

"Me name's Nina. I'm from Croydon. I lived with a rich family up there. One day, my dad told me I'd have to settle down and marry a man. Wasn't really shocked, ma'am. But then, the next day, I was having a bath, and I uh- I had these thoughts. Involving the maid. I asked her to get undressed and join me. I didn't know what I was thinking. She did, and we washed each other, and then I uh-" she stopped. Clara was smirking.

"Don't stop now. I was enjoying that." she said. She bent forward slightly. Nina glanced at her breasts. She cleared her throat.

"I didn't really mean to, I just sort of, kissed her and she kissed me and then we did- things. Wonderful things." Nina said. "And then my dad walked in." She didn't need to say anymore. Clara could figure out the rest. But more importantly, she wanted to have some fun.

"That is a shame. Girls are very pretty, aren't they?" she said. She reached for her dress, undoing it slowly as she spoke. "We do have such lovely skin, hair, eyes. And great body's." She undid the dress. She pulled the top part of it down. Her tits were now released. Nina's jaw dropped. The cold air made Clara's nipples erect, begging to be handled. Clara massaged them.

"You want to touch them, don't you?" Clara asked. "To kiss them? To worship them? Well, here's the thing. As long as you're in my inn, you will do what I say. Are we clear?" Nina nodded obediently. Clara walked over slowly. She undid the rest of her dress. It fell to the ground, showing Clara's naked body to Nina. 

"Take off your clothes. And then sit on the bed." Clara ordered. Nina took off her clothes with haste. As soon as she was naked, she sat on the bed. "Do you enjoy being ordered around? Like some common whore down the road." Clara asked. Nina nodded. Clara knelled down, her head now level with Olivia's. She leaned in and kissed her teasingly. She grabbed Nina's hands and placed them firmly on her tits. Nina moaned as Clara guided her hands around her perfect tits. "How do they feel, Nina?" Clara asked.

"They feel amazing, miss." Nina said. Then Clara stopped.

"Lie down and spread your legs. Let me see that lovely pussy of yours." Clara ordered again. Nina obeyed, lying down and spreading her legs to give Clara a good view. Clara gave her pussy a single lick. Nina moaned. "Now, beg for it. Go on."

"Please, miss. Lick me. It feels amazing. I want it so badly." Nina begged. Clara granted her wish. She licked Nina ferociously, wanting to hear Nina scream. And Nina did indeed scream. So loudly that she must have woken up the whole neighborhood. She came extremely quickly. But then again, Clara was skilled beyond her years. Clara then climbed up, and sat near Nina's face.

"Now it's your turn. If you want food, work for it." Clara ordered. Nina yet again obeyed without hesitation. She licked Clara's pussy well. Clara moaned. "Oh, you do enjoy this, don't you? Being ordered around and fucked. Maybe I should keep you around. Make you my new personal whore. I bet you'd like that. Oh yes, that's the ticket. Don't you dare stop." Then Clara came. Nina stopped licking, gasping for breath. Clara got off her. Nina just lay there, her mind blown away.

"Now, I am going to get you some food. And when you've eaten, I'll fuck you like you wouldn't believe. Understand?" Clara stated. Nina nodded. Still naked, Clara walked down to the bar to get some bread and fruit. Tonight was going to be a fun night.


	30. Oswald and the Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at university, Clara bumps (literally) into Sally Sparrow. After realizing they enjoy each others company, Sally decides to get 'experimental' with Clara.

Clara Oswald loved university. The people, the atmosphere, the lessons, the sex, it was all perfect. Even the low moments were tolerable. Earlier that day, Clara had bumped into another student when she was staring at someone's ass. That student was Sally Sparrow, and she was cute as hell. Clara had somehow managed to convince her to come to her room late at night. Clara's roommates were out partying, so Sally said yes. The two girls had talked, watched some TV shows, eaten, and talked some more for an hour and a half. Clara was enjoying her new friend. But she was about to enjoy her even more.

"OK, this may seem out of nowhere, but have you kissed a girl?" Sally asked, rather bluntly.

"Oh, I have done way more than kissed a girl, Sally." Clara replied. She noticed Sally was blushing. "Sally, are you hitting on me?"

"Well..." Sally said. "I was thinking of trying 'lesbian stuff' out. And I'd like to do it with someone who has experience. So, could we, uh, experiment?" Sally asked. It was impossible to say no to someone with a voice that cute. Clara put her cookies away and leaned in close to Sally.

"Listen, this can be too much since this is your first time, so if you just want to stop, just say so, and I will stop. OK?" Clara explained. Sally nodded. Clara took a heavy breath and kissed Sally on the lips. Just lightly, but then she got more intimate, using her tongue to massage Sally's. Sally was kissing back and moaning with pleasure. A good sign. Clara wrapped her arms around Sally's hip, and Sally followed her lead. Clara then moved to her neck. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Oh god yes. I should have done this sooner." Sally said. Clara felt her reaching for her breasts. She grabbed and leaned back. Clara saw her jaw was open. "Holy shit, those are amazing. How do you walk around with those?" That cute voice sounded so sexy when she swore. Sally massaged Clara's tits, clearly enjoying them.

"Would you like to see what they look like?" Clara asked politely. Sally nodded. Clara removed her top and bra. Sally leaned in and licked her nipple. Clara let her indulge herself for a while. It was her first time after all. Then, Clara pulled her back up and kissed her again. She moved her hand under Sally's pants, heading to her pussy. As she planted a finger in, Sally gasped. She gripped Clara tightly. Clara stopped, worried she'd crossed a line. "Sorry, would you like me to stop?"

"No it's just- new. Keep going." Sally said. Clara was going too quickly. She fingered Sally slowly, making sure Sally grew used to the sensation. Sally grabbed Clara's hand and guided her, showing her her weak spots. Sally closed her eyes and grinned, now in total bliss. "OK, faster. I'm ready." Clara obeyed. She picked up the pace. Sally moaned loudly. She held onto the couch. She bit her lip, and came quickly. She leaned back onto the couch as Clara removed her fingers. Clara tasted Sally's pussy on her fingers. She tasted really nice. "Sorry about climaxing so quickly. It's just... that was my first time." Sally said. Clara leaned down to kiss her again.

"Hey, as long as you're enjoying yourself." Clara said, comforting her. "So, is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Yeah." Sally replied. "Could I- uh... could I lick your pussy?" Sally said. She still seemed nervous. Clara nodded. She lied back down. Sally removed Clara's by now soaking wet panties, and Clara closed her eyes, waiting for Sally's tongue. But it never came. Clara opened her eyes again. Sally was staring at her pussy, half excited and half nervous.

"You don't have to do this, Sally. Honestly." Clara said.

"No, I do want to, really. Just a bit nervous, that's all. I don't really know what I'm doing." Sally answered honestly. 

"Just give it a couple of licks, and see if you like it." Clara said. Sally breathed heavily, and then licked her pussy. She didn't stop. She licked greedily. Clara couldn't blame her. It is hard to keep restraint during your first time. Clara moaned and moaned, making sure Sally knew she wasn't failing on her first try. Clara was so concerned with making sure Sally was OK, she didn't notice she was cumming. Sally got one hell of a surprise when she did. She almost jumped away. "Sorry, sorry. I should have warned you."

"No, it's fine. It's really fine." Sally replied. Now that they were both satisfied, Clara and Sally both lied down next to each other. Sally rested her head on Clara's plentiful tits.

"So, how was your first time with a girl?" Clara asked.

"Really good." Sally said. "Can we do this again?" 

"Definitely." Clara replied. The two girls kissed again.


	31. Post-War Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1921\. The war is over. The United Kingdom is in high spirits. None more so than the young, bright and extremely horny singer Clara Oswald.

Clara Oswald was alone in the changing rooms, removing some make up. Everyone else had gone out to party. Clara couldn't blame them. The war was now over. People had something to be happy about. Clara's friends had gone out to find a man. For the night anyway. Clara wondered if she'd go out and join them, but she'd had a long day. It was the final performance of the show, and the director pushed everyone to the breaking point. Today, Clara wanted to relax. That is, until someone walked in the room. It was David, the director's son. He helped out backstage to make some money on the side. And he was extremely cute. He definitely didn't get that from his dad. David sat down on the table, his legs swaying and his hands in his pockets.

"You look awfully lonely." David said.

"Yeah well, I guess everyone else was in a hurry to get away from your dad." Clara responded.

"I guess so. Can't really blame them. I should get going." David added. In a split second, Clara made up her mind. She wanted to have some fun before going home. She stood up and turned to David.

"Hey, David. Come here." Clara said. She toyed with the buttons on her top seductively. Poor David didn't stand a chance. He walked over to Clara. "Have you ever touched a girl before?"

"Depends on your definition of touch." David replied smoothly. Clara smiled. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her top. Her cleavage was too tempting for mortal men. And even some women. Clara took David's hands and placed them on her plentiful tits.

"I mean like this." Clara said. She massaged her breasts using David's hands. David had fallen silent. "Do you like to touch me here? Or here?" As she talked, she pulled one of David's hands down to her underwear. They could both feel that her pussy was hungry for something.

"Stop it. Someone could walk in here." David said.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Clara retorted, almost wanting David to give her ass a good slap. "We both know how you fool around with the back up dancers. They're just a warm up to the main event." Clara sat off the table and kissed David on the lips. David removed Clara's top, while Clara did the same to him. He was pretty well built. Clara then unzipped David's trousers and put her hand down them. What she found made her moan. "Is this what you've been using on the dancers? Not bad at all." Clara got on her knees. She removed David's trousers, allowing his cock to spring free. Clara stroked it a few times before licking it teasingly. She did this for a few minutes, torturing David as she sucked him off. Clara stood up after a while. She wanted David to do something for her. She removed her pants from under her skirt, and sat on the table, her legs spread open. David knew what Clara wanted. He kissed Clara on the neck and slowly, but surely, put his cock inside her.

"That's it. Oh, that's what I want." Clara said. David stopped for a moment. He was still worried about getting interrupted. Clara merely smiled with look of fake innocence. "Go on, David. Fuck me. Make me yours." That was all David needed. He thrust into her powerfully. Those dancers must have made him really good. Clara wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he fucked her brains out. Clara came twice. As David stamina began to fade, Clara decided to take control. She pushed David out of him and put him onto a nearby armchair. Clara climbed on top, sitting on his hard cock. She rode him just as powerfully as he had fucked her. She could have fucked him even harder, but she had a suspicion she and David would fuck like this again, so she held back. Soon, Clara felt David's cock preparing to cum. As Clara came for the third time, she sat off his cock and pumped it. David came, and his spunk went into Clara's mouth. It fired five loads like a gun, and Clara swallowed it. David was shocked. He had never seen a girl swallow his load before. Clara wiped her lips.

"What? I can't have you making a mess in here, can I?" she asked. David put the rest of his clothes on, while Clara removed the rest of her make up naked. 

"Well, that was fun indeed." David said. He left. Clara smirked. Indeed it was.


	32. Accidential Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie walks in on Clara blowing some guy, and decides she wants to get in on the fun.

Clara was no stranger to one night stands. During university years, she practically had one every day of the week. Even with Natalie sharing her flat, things were no different. Mostly because the two girls were very relaxed about sex. In fact, when Clara visited Natalie at the night club where she worked, Natalie recommended some of her 'associates'. Clara had gone home with one such man. Clara didn't bother to ask his name, she just brought him to the flat. They were kissing against the wall, too excited to make their way to the bed. Clara unzipped the man's trousers and got on her knees. She pulled his cock and started sucking him off instantly. The man moaned quietly as Clara worked her magic. It was during this moment of bliss when the door opened. The man nearly panicked, but Clara continued to suck his cock, so he couldn't go anywhere. It was Natalie. She saw Clara sucking dick and barely registered it, as if Clara was just on her phone.

"Evening Clara. Who's the lucky fella?" Natalie said. The man didn't say anything. "That good, is she?" Natalie added. The man nodded.

"Are you going to sass off all night, or are you going to join in?" Clara asked seductively.

"I was hoping to do both." Natalie retorted. Clara smirked. She loved her new roommate. She grabbed the man's cock and stroked it while Natalie walked over. She knelled next to Clara and took his cock in her mouth. The two girls sucked him off for a good while. They soon managed to get an excellent rhythm going. They'd share the shaft between them equally, and every once in a while, they'd both suck it together. They were surprised the man had not exploded already.

"Let's go to the bed for this next bit, shall we?" Clara offered. She and Natalie stood up and directed the man to the nearest bed, which was Clara's. The man lied down on the bed while Natalie kissed him. Clara removed all of her clothes. She climbed on the bed and gave his cock one hard stroke before sitting on it. She moaned. She hadn't felt a cock inside her in far too long. She hadn't forgotten how to ride a cock though. She moved her hips back and forward, and the man rested her hands on his hips. As she rode his cock, Natalie removed her clothes and placed them by Clara's. She sat on his stomach, staring at Clara's tits.

"I'd forgotten how good you're tits are. Wow." Natalie exclaimed. She grabbed them, and Clara moaned.

"Are you jealous?" she flirted. Natalie licked her nipples, and massaged her tits. Clara moaned even louder than before. A threesome was too rare a thing, but when it happened, it was bliss for Clara. Natalie then grabbed Clara's ass and kissed her.

"Don't hog it, I want to ride that cock too." Natalie said. A few seconds later, Clara came. She climbed off his cock.

"I have a better idea." Clara said. She pushed Natalie down onto her knees, her ass in the air. She moved in front of Natalie and kissed her on the lips. The man knew what to do. He took his cock and placed it slowly into Natalie's greedy pussy, thrusting roughly. Natalie moaned.

"Where did you find this one?" Natalie asked.

"Your nightclub." Clara replied. She kissed Natalie as she got fucked by the man's rock hard cock. Soon, Natalie came. She too had been without cock for too long. But they weren't finished there. Clara lied down and motioned Natalie to sit on her face. Clara licked away, making Natalie moan even more. The man took his cock and started to fuck Clara again. Despite being fucked hard, Clara's pussy licking skills were on point. Natalie was soon moaning at the top of her lungs again. As she came, the girls swapped over. Natalie, it seemed, was also skilled at licking while getting fucked. Clara came quicker than Natalie did. The man thrusted into Natalie another few times, but then his incredible stamina finally met it's match.

"Cum all over me, you stud." Natalie said. Clara watched as the man's cock pumped five loads onto her tits and face. The man gathered his breath, put on his clothes and left. Clara was not so hasty to leave. She lied down to lick the cum off of Natalie's tits and face. The two girls kissed, wrapping their arms around each other in embrace. "You have got to bring guys round more often."

"I'll try my best, though I think some alone time with you would be just as rewarding." Clara flirted.


	33. Renissance Clara Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dairy Entry 87: Me and my sisters would often play a game whenever we went to a party. Whoever got the prettiest dancer won. On my older sisters 22nd birthday however, I decided not to play. I had something more exciting in mind."

Clara and Sally were lovers now. Every night, the house would fall silent, and Sally would swoop in to make sweet love to Clara. Of course, they couldn't let anyone get suspicious, so they made a promise that they would not hesitate to have male lovers. Sally had been fooling around with a stable boy. Nothing special, but nice enough. Clara wondered who to fool around with herself. She was currently at her eldest sisters 22nd birthday party. The party was held at a friend of their father's, who owned the greatest house in the city. Her other sisters used this opportunity to find dance partners, but Clara had something else in mind. She was looking for a lover, just for that night. And it seemed she had found one. A handsome young man had been eyeing her with a look Clara could only describe as pure lust. Clara returned the look. They did not dance per say, but they moved around the ballroom like a light reflected in a mirror, perfectly mimicking each other, a sort of silent foreplay. Clara gave the man an inviting smile before leaving his sight. That smile had done the trick. The handsome stranger would not stop until he had shared a bed with her. It turned out that man was Ezio, the adopted son of a nobleman. Clara also heard from the servants that he would often fool around with any woman he could get his hands on. Perfect. A rather kind servant showed Clara to his bedroom. She saw the bed was large and comfy, fit for a queen. She removed her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was incredible. What mortal man could resist? She got under the covers of the bed and lied down with endless patience, the covers hiding her body. Surely enough, Ezio walked through the door, and looked in wonder at the naked woman lying on his bed.

"Well, this is a surprise." Ezio said.

"The nice kind?" Clara asked seductively.

"I really should be getting to bed. Your sister knows how to throw a party." Ezio said. He walked past Clara to the mirror.

"Not as well as I do." Clara flirted. Ezio could see Clara in the mirror as he removed his jacket. Clara moved her covers down, revealing her boobs. Ezio stopped in his tracks, and stared at Clara with longing. Clara massaged her breasts again. "I've been talking with the servants. They say you are extremely gifted in the bedroom. Would you care to give me a demonstration?" That was all the temptation it took. Ezio almost charged at her, his instincts taking over. Clara lied down and let Ezio kiss her from her lips to her neck to her wonderful tits. Clara flipped him onto the bed as he worshiped her tits. She ripped his shirt open, and removed his trousers. He had an impressive cock. Ezio noticed Clara's shock at holding a cock in her hand for the first time and flipped her over. He then promptly inserted his manhood into Clara's welcoming womanhood. Clara's jaw dropped. Being fucked by a man was new to her. It felt amazing. Ezio thrusted into her, making Clara moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to fuck her more roughly. Clara felt her orgasm coming. She urged Ezio to go faster, and he did, thrusting with all his strength. Clara screamed as she came all over his cock. As Ezio relaxed to gather his strength, Clara, despite being a virgin (technically) was still strong enough to fuck 10 men. She flipped him again. She sat on his stomach, his cock pointing to the air and hard as stone. Ezio massaged Clara's tits. Clara guided his hands, enjoying the sensation of having a famous womanizer under her power. "Before we can continue, I want you to say that I am the greatest lover you have ever had."

"You are the greatest lover in Europe, my lady." Ezio replied. Clara smirked. Then, she proceeded to sit on Ezio's cock. She started to ride him slowly, teasing him, making him silently beg for her to go faster. Clara leaned forward, grabbing the bed and rode him more firmly. Her tits were so close to Ezio's face, he could nearly lick her nipples. But yet again, Clara only teased him. She let go of the bed and rode him even faster. Ezio and Clara moaned, Clara louder than him. She knew the servants were probably listening. She wanted them to hear her fuck their master properly. Soon, Ezio's stamina ran out. As his orgasm overwhelmed him and he slipped into his sleep, Clara sat off his cock, and pumped it. His cum exploded into the air, and it fired right onto Clara's tits. Clara sat up, massaging her tits again. She licked up a strand of his cum, and looked to the door, where the servants were looking. She winked at them, but said nothing.

The servants would talk about how Clara Oswald, an innocent girl from the most innocent family in the world, had fucked one of Italy's most famous lovers senseless. Clara grinned. Not bad for her first time.


	34. A Beautiful Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Rose come across each other while waiting for the bus. After Rose invites Clara to her place, the two girls get to know each other a little more.

"No, no, no, no- Oh, you motherfucker!!" Clara shouted. She saw the bus drive off just as she turned the corner. She ran after it, but it was no use. She gave up as she ran past the bus stop. 

"You're in a hurry." said a voice. Clara turned to see a young blonde girl, about Clara's age. She had a very 'working girl' style voice, blonde hair, and earrings.

"Yeah well, my mates all went to a nightclub, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere." Clara retorted angrily. She sighed, kicking the air.

"I know how you feel. My mate, Sharron, she invited me to her mates birthday party. Said it would be amazing. No one there. Turns out she gave me the wrong date." the girl said. Clara laughed. She was still pissed, but the laugh made her feel a bit better. "Now I've got to go home and explain to my mum that I just wasted her bus money for nothing." she finished. Clara sat next to her on the bus stop.

"Is she one of 'those' mums?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, knows everything about everything except anything useful." the girl replied. "I'm Rose." she extended her hand. Clara shook it.

"Clara." replied Clara.

"Nice name, Clara. Very Victorian." Rose said. Clara giggled. Her anger seemed to have gone. "So, what about your mum? What's she like?"

"Uh, she was lovely. Best mum you could ask for." Clara replied.

"Was?" Rose asked. Clara said nothing, but she didn't need to. "Oh. I'm sorry. My dad died, before I could remember."

"Sorry." Clara replied. She rather liked this girl. "Hey, let's not be depressing. Let's talk about fashion and TV and boys and whatever it is London girls talk about." She wrapped her arm around Rose tightly. Rose giggled as they fake wrestled each other. Clara looked into Rose eyes. She leaned in and gave Rose a kiss. Clara noticed she didn't return it. She looked gobsmacked. "Um, sorry. That uh- Got a bit excited."

"No, no, it's fine." Rose replied. An awkward silence fell between them. "Uh. Would you maybe, like to come back to my place? You could sleep with us for the night. You could meet up with your mates in the morning." Clara nodded. After a bus ride they shared alone (a rarity in London), Clara and Rose made it back to her place. Rose opened the door. Clara rather liked it. It wasn't very spacious, but it felt like a home. As Clara removed her shoes, Rose picked up a fresh note off the kitchen table. "Unbelievable. She's gone to a friends for a party. So, what do you want to do?"

"Hey, your house. What you say goes, as far as I'm concerned." Clara replied.

"Really?" Rose asked. Clara nodded. "Well, how about this?" She walked up to Clara and returned the kiss Clara gave her half an hour ago. Still, better late than never. She pushed Clara against the wall. Clara kissed her back. She was surprised this had worked. Rose stopped the kiss and led Clara to her bed. She lied down and invited Clara to go on top of her. Clara and Rose continued to kiss. Clara removed her jacket and trousers while Rose took off her shoes and top.

"So Rose, have you ever shagged a girl before?" Clara asked inbetween kisses.

"Uh, no." Rose replied. Clara moved to kiss her neck.

"Then you are in for a treat." Clara promised. She removed Rose's bra. She had a very nice pair. She licked her nipples before moving further downwards. Clara helped Rose take her trousers and pants off. Clara wasted no time and began to eat her pussy. Rose moaned. She arched her body to cope with the pleasure, and grabbed Clara's head in an attempt to make her go faster. Clara obliged. She stopped licking for a brief moment and fingered her. "Enjoying it so far?"

"God yes. I'm guessing you've done this before." Rose replied. Clara resumed the licking. She could feel Rose's body preparing to cum. She gave her clit a good lick and drove Rose over the edge. Rose herself was breathing extremely heavily. "Yep, you have definitely done this before. My go." She flipped them over and kissed Clara again. She removed Clara's top and her bra. Like so many before her, she starred in awe at Clara's tits. But she wasn't easily distracted. She moved down and took Clara's pants off. She quickly got to work. She licked Clara's pussy with incredible skill. Clara was surprised.

"Are you sure you've never shagged a girl?" Clara asked inbetween the moans. Rose stopped licking and fingered her to talk.

"Well, I might have experimented with some of the girls in school. Maybe." Rose replied. Little tease. She kept fingering Clara, watching Clara get visibly more excited. Clara's tits heaved more and more as her breathing quickened. She was cumming soon. She could feel it. Rose felt it too. She gave Clara a good few thrusts, and Clara came. She screamed loudly enough for the whole of London to hear. Rose crawled up and snuggled with her. Both girls were sweating. Clara's breathing soon became more controlled.

"That was a lot better than any party." Rose stated.

"I'll drink to that, when I get a drink." Clara replied. Both girls laughed again. Clara turned and gave Rose another kiss. Her trip to London was not so bad after all.


	35. The Lover's Toxin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clara turns up at Vastra's house soaking wet, Vastra gives her a taste of the Lover's Toxin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by VastraJennyLove

Clara was running through Victorian London, and she was dripping wet. The rain was extraordinary. A storm had arrived out of nowhere while Clara was walking. And she instantly regretted not making note of where she was going. She should have stayed in the TARDIS. God knows where the Doctor was now. She wandered around and saw a familiar house. She ran towards the front door and knocked several times. It was Jenny who opened the door, and she was surprised to see Clara.

"Can I use your bath?" asked Clara. About an hour later, Clara was walking about their house in 21st Century clothes (though she wondered why Vastra and Jenny kept them). Nothing fancy, just some jeans and a shirt. Strax was down the pub fighting, and Jenny was elsewhere in the house, so it was just Clara and Vastra in the room. Clara didn't know why, but something about Vastra caught her eye. She could see why Jenny liked her, and vice versa. Though, it it did feel odd to have the hots for a lizard woman.

"Why were you walking alone in that weather, dear?" Vastra asked, almost mocking her.

"Well, the TARDIS didn't have a weather forecaster, and I wanted a walk." Clara replied. She drank from a glass. "This is wine, isn't it?"

"Of course, dear." Vastra replied. Clara couldn't help but think Vastra was playing a practical joke, but she moved the thought out of her head. She had wanted to ask something about Vastra and Jenny ever since she knew they were a couple. And it wasn't an easy question to ask anyone.

"Do you and Jenny- uh..." Clara began. The next part of the question was the tricky one. "...get it on?"

"Why are you asking?" Vastra asked back. She was smirking.

"Just curious, that's all, I swear." Clara said.

"You know, there are a few species that have sex purely to enjoy it. Human's and my own species are two examples. So, yes. Me and Jenny do, in your words, get it on." Vastra answered. "Does the thought of that excite you, Clara?" she added. Clara didn't answer right away. She was still trying to picture what sex with a lizard woman would look like.

"Uh... a little, I'll admit." Clara replied.

"I never knew you were into girls." Vastra stated. She sat down next to Clara. "How many lovers have you had?"

"Much more than you could possible imagine." Clara replied. She finally noticed Vastra starring at her. "Madam Vastra, are you trying to seduce me?"

"If I were, you're clothes would be off by now." Vastra flirted.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." Clara said. Vastra leaned in a little, and her tongue extended and licked Clara's neck. Clara felt something sharp enter her neck. It didn't hurt, but she still felt it. "What the hell was that?"

"You'll find out in 3... 2... 1." Vastra answered. Then Clara felt something. Her heart raced, Her senses blurred. It felt like going to sleep. Or getting high. But not only that, she was suddenly a lot more horny. Her fantasies, old and new, flooded through her mind. Suddenly, Vastra looked a lot more kissable. No, don't, she's married, maybe. Sort of. Oh, fuck it. Clara leaned in and kissed Vastra. Whatever Vastra's tongue had done, it made Clara extremely horny. Well, more horny than usual, anyway. Clara then moved to kiss Vastra's neck. "That's a little chemical my people called Lover's Toxin. It's extremely effective against primitive species."

"Oi!" Clara said. Even with the Lover's Toxin clouding her senses, she could still tell when she was being insulted. "How long does it last?"

"About half an hour." Vastra said. Clara barely noticed. The Lover's Toxin was working an absolute treat. Clara felt better like her entire body was being fucked. As Clara kissed Vastra again, Jenny walked in. She didn't look angry. She just looked disappointing.

"Just once, I'd like you to do this and not get a head start." Jenny stated.

"I do apologize, my dear. Clara, go and show Jenny how good you are." Vastra said. Clara stopped kissing Vastra and walked over to Jenny, kissing her passionately. She removed Jenny's dress and kissed her breasts. Jenny moaned. She sounded so cute when she was moaning.

"Oh wow, we should have done this sooner." Jenny said. Jenny moved to remove Clara's own clothes. Clara tore them off for her. She was now completely naked. Jenny and Vastra followed suite. Vastra lead Clara to the bed and Jenny licked her pussy. Clara moaned loudly.

"Oh my god, girls! That's amazing. Keep going, don't stop till I fucking cum." Clara screamed. Jenny brought Clara to orgasm very quickly. But Clara still had tons of energy. She returned the favour, licking Jenny's pussy with remarkable skill. Jenny moaned and moaned as Vastra kissed her lovely breasts. The three girls switched positions multiple times. Clara noticed the two girls were incredibly skilled. Maybe Clara wasn't the first pretty girl they've invited to bed. Clara could feel the Lover's Toxin making her even more horny as it remained in her system. She could feel it weakening her sexual stamina, making her much more susceptible to pleasure. But it also increased her stamina to full after each orgasm. Every time Jenny or Vastra made her cum, Clara kept going, eager for more. Then, she felt it building up to something big. As Vastra licked her pussy, Clara got Jenny to sit on her face while she licked away. Vastra's tongue felt different from a human tongue, but it still felt incredible. Clara felt another orgasm building, and she could tell it was gonna be a big one. Clara quickened her pace on Jenny's pussy, and she soon came. Jenny then moved to help Vastra by licking Clara's clit. The two girls combined made Clara scream. Her final orgasm was a gigantic one. As Clara lied down to let her brain process what had happened, Jenny and Vastra kept kissing. Clara then remembered she had to get back to the TARDIS. She moved off the bed and put her clothes back on, while Jenny and Vastra kept making out.

"Well, that was... something else. I better go." Clara said. "It was very nice to see you girls again."

"A pleasure as always, Clara."


	36. Post-War Clara Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were to ask Clara what the best part of being a singer was, she'd tell you without hesitation, it would be the incredibly hot back up singers.

Clara Oswald was getting changed out of her stage uniform. Again. It was awfully tedious. Luckily, Clara was capable of changing in under 30 seconds now, she had done it so many times. She took off her dress, and looked at her own naked body. She went to put her normal clothes on when a blonde young girl walked in.

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen my- oh my god!" the girl said. She jumped when she saw Clara naked. Clara herself barely flinched. "I am so sorry, miss."

"Relax, we're both girls, aren't we? What were you looking for?" Clara asked back. The girl calmed down a little.

"Uh, my ring." the girl said. "I think I must have dropped while I was in here."

"I see. What's your name?" Clara said. She was putting on a bra as she talked.

"Daisy, miss." the girl answered. "I'm one of the new back up dancers."

"Ah." Clara said. She looked Daisy up and down. "Well, you certainly have the legs for it."

"Uh, thanks, miss." Daisy replied. She looked under the table. Clara got a good look at her ass. She got up and held a silver thin ring in her hand. "Here it is. I was worried I'd lose it forever. I should get going." She walked towards the door, but in a split second, Clara was standing by the door, blocking her way. She was now fully clothed, though she felt she needn't have bothered.

"What's the big hurry?" Clara asked. "We really should get to know each other more."

"Miss, I'm flattered, really, but my parents are making Sunday dinner and... um-" Daisy said. She was remembering Clara naked, and it was stopping her from forming words. In her silence, Clara flipped them around. Daisy was now against the door, Clara gliding her fingers along Daisy's incredible legs.

"Just tell them you were trying to get a promotion. Hell, I'd give you one." Clara added. Daisy was indeed beautiful. Clara moved closer and gave Daisy a kiss. Daisy did not respond. She stood still and let Clara have her fun. Soon, however, she gave into temptation, and kissed Clara back. Clara rewarded her by making the kiss more passionate. She removed the girl's trousers, and Daisy unbuttoned Clara's shirt.

"Is this what you do to all the new dancers?" Daisy asked. She kissed Clara's chest as Clara removed her shirt and undid her bra. Her wonderful tits fell out and Daisy was awestruck.

"Why do you think they all love me so much?" Clara answered. She had indeed had her way with all the dancers. And Daisy was next in line. "C'mon, let's go to my place. So much more comfortable." Clara's place was a flat one street away from the theater where she worked. Clara pushed Daisy onto her bed and climbed on top. She kissed Daisy and worked her way down, very, very, slowly, teasing Daisy endlessly. Soon, even Clara couldn't resist. She pulled off Daisy's pants and fingered her. Daisy moaned.

"Have you ever been fucked by a girl before?" Clara asked over Daisy's loud moans of pleasure.

"No, miss, but I wish I had done so earlier. This is spectacular!" Daisy screamed. Clara moved down to lick her pussy. Daisy moaned even more. She came shortly afterwards. Clara smiled. There was nothing quite like taking someone's virginity and introducing them to a world of sex. It's a sort of erotic privilege. Clara moved up and kissed Daisy again.

"Now then, I think it's your turn." Clara said. She removed her trousers and pants and sat on Daisy's face. Daisy took the hint, and began to lick Clara's dripping wet pussy. "That's it, don't be shy. Indulge yourself. Oh god, right there. Fuck!!" She said, giving Daisy some extra motivation to keep licking. Daisy was rather good, considering it was her first time. Clara gave her hand, guiding her tongue to the best parts. Clara felt herself climaxing, and after grinding her pussy on Daisy's incredible face, came all over it. "Now then, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Oh, fuck that." Daisy responded. "That was amazing miss."

"Please call me Clara." replied Clara. She kissed Daisy again, proud of fucking yet another hot dancer.


	37. The Goddess of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting Ancient Greece, Clara finds a strange swimming pool that's home to a rather attractive woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: weird alien water sex included.

Clara couldn't believe she could let herself do something so stupid. She had followed the Doctor to a Greek temple that, according to him, shouldn't be there. When inside, the two had split up. The temple must be bigger on the inside, it never stopped. Endless turns into endless corridors, until Clara finally found something. It was a swimming pool. She walked through the doors and knelt down to feel the water. It was soothingly warm. Clara then heard the door slam behind her. She ran to the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge. As Clara stood back, silently swearing at herself, a voice from behind caught her off guard.

"Now this is interesting." the voice said. "You aren't from this time or place, are you?" Clara turned quickly. A woman was now in the pool. She had red hair, green eyes, and most striking of all, she was completely naked. Clara cleared her throat.

"What gave it away?" Clara asked. She started to circle the pool. The woman seemed to glide through the water alongside Clara.

"Apart from the clothes?" the woman sassed back.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Clara asked, more eager for a proper answer this time.

"The locals think I'm the goddess of love. But we both know gods and goddess's do not exist." the woman said. "My name is Alice. I was created on a distant planet for a single purpose. To fuck."

"So, you're an alien prostitute?" Clara asked.

"If you leave out the getting paid, then yes, I suppose I am. But you, you've been shagging long before I have, and long after I have. I'm impressed." Alice said. Clara grinned to herself. "Come in the water, and I'll show you how impressed I am."

"Why would I do that?" Clara asked. She knew better than to trust a strange woman from another planet.

"Because you want to. I can read your thoughts, I know you wanted to fuck me since you laid eyes on me. And take your clothes off." Alice added. Clara knew this was a bad idea, but she hadn't pleasured herself in far too long. She took off her clothes and walked into the pool. Alice swam over and the two girls kissed. "My purpose here, Clara Oswald, is to pleasure anyone who comes in here."

"Then pleasure me. I haven't got all day." Clara retorted. Alice promptly pushed Clara against the poolside and started to kiss her lovely tits. Clara moaned, she had almost forgotten how good this felt.

"This water you're swimming in, Clara." Alice started, she moved to kiss Clara's neck. "It was designed on my planet. It will satisfy your every desire. It knows just how you like to get fucked, and it will obey you. Just ask nicely." Those words caught Clara off guard. But she was having such a good time, she barely hesitated.

"Please fuck me, alien water?" Clara asked confusingly. Instantly, she felt something rubbing her body all over. The water was massaging her. Then, as her tits went under the water, she felt something grab and lick them. Alice didn't want to be left out, so she decided to finger Clara. The combined efforts of the water and Alice drove Clara mad. "OK, that's weird! But it feels amazing! I'm cumming, I'm-. Holy shit!" Clara screamed. She orgasmed quickly, this water was new to her, and it made it very easy for her to cum. As Clara relaxed, Alice kissed her on the neck. Clara wondered if the water could fuck her properly. Then she felt it. A cock inserted itself in Clara's pussy. Clara screamed. She felt the water support her on her legs, as if an actual man was fucking her against the wall. The hands also massaged her tits, her legs, everywhere. The water fucked her ruthlessly, just as Clara loved it. Alice had disappeared, but Clara didn't care. She was enjoying this too much. Clara wanted another cock inside her ass, and the water responded in kind. Another cock fucked Clara's ass and Clara screamed. There was no feeling like this. Clara felt the water pleasure her all over, and it made her cum very quickly. But it didn't stop there. It kept fucking her, because Clara wanted it to fuck her till she couldn't go on anymore. Then, she felt the water switch from powerful cocks to lustful tongues and fingers. The hands turned more feminine. Clara grinned. The water, it seemed, could switch gender to satisfy any desire. If Clara's mind changed from wanting cock to pussy, the water switched to compensate. If Clara wanted to ride a cock, the water moved her so she would sit on the cock, and she was on top. Clara was no longer in Greece. She was in heaven. The water fucked her for hours, and Clara enjoyed every second. But soon, Clara's stamina ran out. Clara's last orgasm was so epic, it caused her to drift off. She woke up by the side of the water. Her clothes were in a pile next to her. As she put them back on, Alice appeared back in the water.

"You must be commended. No one has lasted half as long as you did." Alice said.

"You're just bait, aren't you? Something to get people into the pool." Clara realized.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alice admitted.


	38. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds Ashildr has come to visit her at her doorstep. And Clara soon finds out exactly why.

It was mid morning, Saturday. Clara had done her weekly run. She was just drinking some water after a long run when she heard someone knock on the door. She drank half the bottle in one go and walked to the door into her flat. She opened the door, and the person standing there made her jaw drop.

"You always did look gorgeous, Clara Oswald." the person said. It was Ashildr. She was wearing a jacket, some jeans and trainers. "Have we met before? Time travel can be confusing."

"Yes, Ashildr, I've met you. Hello again." Clara replied. "So, immortal then. How's that?"

"Not bad so far. Can I come in?" Ashildr asked. Clara moved to the side and let Ashildr walk by. She looked around the flat and sat on the chair. Clara went to drink the rest of her water. "So, trying to keep in shape?"

"Yeah, not all of us have alien tech that keeps us in perfect shape." Clara sassed back.

"See, that's why I'm here." Ashildr started. She stood up and walked towards Clara. "Thousands of years, Clara. So much forgotten, and yet I don't think I'll ever forget that sass of yours. You left such a good impression. Even the Doctor, I've had to re-read my diary to remember who he is. You, I've never forgotten."

"Ashildr, what are you hinting at?" Clara asked. Ashildr looked young, but in reality, she was so much older than her.

"I think you know, you're nearly as old as I am, if you think about it. How many echos? How many lives? How many lovers?" Ashildr asked back. She wrapped her arms around Clara's neck romantically, as if inviting her to dance.

"You know about that, do you?" Clara asked. She subconsciously rubbed her hands round Ashildr's back. "Well, you've lived a long time. I'm guessing you've ran into a few of my echos."

"Oh yes." Ashildr replied. "In fact, me and your echos have had quite a bit of fun together."

"Have you?" Clara asked, surprised. Looking back, Ashildr did show up in her echo dreams more often than she cared to admit. "Naughty girl. So then, you've had your fun with my echos. How'd you like to get a taste of the real thing?" Clara's instincts took over. She pulled Ashildr in closely and planted a kiss on her lips. Ashildr kissed back. She certainly hadn't wasted her time of immortality. She was a damn good kisser. Clara spun her and pushed her against the wall. She moved down to Ashildr's neck and removed her jacket and top. She then moved down even further, removing Ashildr's jeans and pants. Instantly, Clara got to work. She put her tongue into Ashildr's wonderful teen pussy.

"Oh my god! Now this I have very fond memories off. Holy shit, you're as good as I remember." Ashildr moaned. She grabbed Clara's head and grinded her pussy. She moaned beautifully. Clara smiled. She loved listening to them moan. To hear them scream as Clara pleasured every cell in their body. "Oh my god, Clara. I'm so close, keep going. Let me cum." Ashildr added. Clara grinned. She quickened the pace, and Ashildr screamed as she climaxed. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sat down. "You know, I've gotten sick of all kinds of food, drinks, cultures, whatever. I've never gotten tired of sex."

"Neither have I. I hope you've got some energy left, Ashildr. Cause we ain't finished yet." Clara said. Ashildr lunged forward and pushed Clara onto her back. She planted a warm, passionate kiss on her lips. Then, she removed all of Clara's clothes, making sure she was completely naked. Clara then removed Ashildr's bra, which she had forgotten was there. The two naked girls kissed each other again, before Ashildr pushed Clara back down and rubbed her pussy teasingly. After a minute of teasing, Ashildr got to work. She licked Clara's pussy roughly, and Clara screamed. "Holy fuck, you are good at that! Yes, don't stop, please don't stop. Oh shit!!"

Clara moaned and moaned for nearly 20 minutes. She had incredible stamina, even after running half a mile. But even she couldn't last forever, and Ashildr's time fucking her echos let her learn all of Clara's weak points. Including one in particular: dirty talk.

"Go on, Clara. Cum for me. Cum like the slut you are." she teased. That was all it took to drive Clara over the edge. She came very loudly, the entire estate must have heard her. Ashildr sat by the wall again. Clara crawled up to sit by her. "Goodness me, Clara. You haven't lost your touch."

"The pleasure was all mine, Ashildr." Clara replied. She leaned in to kiss Ashildr. "We have got to do this again."


	39. Blue is the Warmest Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going back to her present time, Clara decides to 'say goodbye' to Journey Blue.

'Don't waste any time with girl talk, Clara. Just say goodbye and come back.' the Doctor had instructed. That's what Clara intended to do. She honestly did. Just go back and say one word to one person. That was it. But for whatever reason, Clara decided to strike up a conversation with Journey. A conversation which had somehow led to the two of them in a dark cupboard. Journey was raising the shorter Clara up and kissed her on the lips. Clara had her arms wrapped around Journey's neck, pulling her in. Despite being quite smaller, she was the strongest of the two. Journey moved to kiss Clara's neck. Clara moaned as she felt Journey's fingers reach down Clara's stomach, under her trousers, and stroke her nether regions. Clara moaned even louder. She grabbed a nearby shelf to stop herself from falling over.

"Oh my god!" Clara screamed. "I love a woman in uniform."

"And I love teachers. What a coincidence." Journey remarked. She used her spare hand to attempt to undo Clara's top. Clara took notice and undid it for her. She also reached round and undid her bra. She took it off without removing the top (Clara felt sexy wearing red) and Journey licked and sucked on Clara's tits one by one. Journey's tongue and fingers combined felt wonderful, and soon, Clara felt herself preparing to climax. She grinded herself on Journey's body, adding to the already immense pleasure. As the orgasm built, Clara was rendered speechless. Then she screamed. Her orgasm was a powerful one. She gathered her breath as Journey relaxed. "You're pretty good for a teacher." Journey said.

"Journey, trust me. You haven't seen anything yet." Clara teased. Then she took action. She pushed Journey against the other wall and quickly removed the taller girl's uniform. She kissed her way down Journey's body, and started licking her pussy. Journey moaned as Clara's tongue worked it's magic on her. Clara grabbed Journey's lovely ass and held it firmly. Clara licked every part of her pussy with remarkable skill and speed. Journey soon felt her first orgasm building. Clara did too. She worked even faster. She stopped for a split second, then applied several powerful licks onto Journey's clit. This brought Journey over the edge. She screamed as she came, and Clara smirked. Journey slowly slide down the wall and was soon level with Clara. She was breathless, but Clara was barely phased.

"How are you that good?" Journey asked, sounding a little bit jealous.

"I've been around a lot." Clara replied. "Now then, how about you show me what your tongue can do?" she teased. She was licking her lips and lightly brushing her boobs. No human with a right mind could resist. Journey moved quickly. As a soldier, she was good at getting her breath back. She pushed Clara onto her back. She kissed Clara on the neck and once again slowly moved downwards. She took a few seconds to give Clara's tits a good squeeze before moving down to Clara's trousers. She removed them quickly, and her panties followed suite. Clara grinned as she watched Journey go to town on her. Journey started off slowly, teasing Clara. Clara moaned with every lick. The pleasure made Clara's body relax. But soon, Journey was done teasing. Clara's moans became louder and louder as Journey slowly but surely picked up speed. Clara felt another climax build. Her breathing became heavier, and her tits rose and fell beautifully. Journey used her spare hands to reach up and grab Clara's breasts, which excited Clara even more. Clara's muscles tensed up, she wrapped her legs around Journey, and she orgasmed. As she breathed heavily, Journey moved to put her uniform back on. Clara just lay there, naked except for her red top. She saw Journey was smiling. Clara grinned and put her clothes back on. She walked back to the TARDIS feeling very proud with herself.


	40. Clara's First Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While helping backstage for a play, Clara takes one lucky boy to the props room.

Clara still couldn't believe she'd gone through with this. Imogen was never one to ask for favors, so when she asked Clara to help out backstage for a play, Clara was so surprised she couldn't even bring herself to say no. But when she thought about it, this wasn't as hard as she expected. She just had to move some furniture around in-between scenes. That was really it. She was honestly bored. So bored she passed the time by thinking about what she could be doing with her time, mainly anything sex related. Clara stood still, lost in her own fantasies, oblivious to what was happening around her. When Max poked her on the shoulder, she got a bit of a shock.

"Jesus. Sorry. Drifted off, I guess." Clara whispered.

"Don't worry, we're not needed anymore. Final scenes, no set changes. " reassured Max. He was rather handsome, Clara had to admit. He had raven black hair, blue eyes, and was rather well built. Imogen said he was everyone's biggest crush at the theater. Clara could see why. It seemed Max was interested in Clara himself. "If you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe you'd like to come back to my place."

"Sounds tempting." Clara said. Then, a sexy little idea emptied her head. "You know, Max, the props room won't be used for a while. And these scenes go on for well over half an hour."

"Clara Oswald, you just read my mind." Max replied, a grin covering his face. No one noticed the two walk backstage and into the props room. Max pushed Clara against the wall and kissed her passionately. Clara kissed him right back. God, she was horny. She'd spent the past two days thinking about sex. The built up sexual energy needed to be released. Clara took off Max's top and then removed hers. Max reached round and undid her bra. Clara's tits made his jaw drop. He grabbed each one firmly.

"What's the matter, never seen a perfect pair of tits before?" Clara sassed. As Max worshiped her tits, Clara unzipped Max and removed his trouser's and pants. It was now Clara's turn to drop her jaw. His cock was magnificent. She immediately got to her knees and stroked it a few times. She smiled, and took his cock in her mouth. Max moaned and held the wall to keep balance. Despite never sucking dick before, Clara was very skilled. She didn't choke, which surprised even her, and her tongue worked it's way around the shaft wonderfully. Clara stopped sucking and licked around the tip, wanking him off as she did so. Max had never been sucked off like this. Even the queen sluts of his college were no match for Clara. But Clara decided to stop blowing him after a few minutes. She stood up and removed her own trousers and pants. Max just stood there, still overwhelmed by how good Clara was at sucking dick.

"Go on. Fuck me." Clara invited, leaning against the wall. Max came to his senses. He walked up and kissed her again. He held Clara up and held her in place by her legs. Clara grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms round his neck and legs round his body. Max grabbed his cock and put it into Clara's wet pussy. Clara's jaw dropped yet again. The feeling of a cock was new to her. It felt amazing. Max started to fuck her, his cock thrusting in and out of her. Clara held on for dear life. Despite her attempts to stay quiet, she was moaning loudly. "Oh my god, Max! I love that cock. Oh, I fucking love it!" she shouted. Max stopped thrusting, worried someone had heard them. They could hear the play going on as normal. Max and Clara both gathered their breath. Clara leaned in to Max's ear. "Keep going, Max. Make me cum." she whispered.

"Gladly. You're amazing, you are." Max replied. He resumed fucking her. This time, Clara focused on staying quiet. It was difficult, but she pulled through. The pleasure just grew and grew, until Clara came. Though she was silent, her mind was screamed with pleasure. Max carried on fucking her, but he wasn't too far behind. "I'm cumming, Clara. Where?"

"On my face. Please, I want it all over me." Clara replied quietly. Max's thrusts slowed down, becoming much more powerful. Then he removed his cock and started pumping it. Clara knelled down. As Max silently moaned, his cock exploded. Clara closed her eyes and felt his thick, warm cum cover her face. Clara smiled. As Max put his clothes back on, Clara licked up every drop of his cum. Max was shocked. Clara simply smiled and put her clothes back on. They went back to watch the actors bow, and Clara knew she had to thank Imogen for inviting her to help out.


	41. Hijacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The starliner Everest is hijacked by a few scavengers, and Oswin knows exactly how to deal with them.

Everyone was panicking. Even Oswin was trying to keep calm through all the chaos. The scavengers seemed to have come out of nowhere. The crew were all knelling. No one wanted a confrontation. Oswin watched the three carefully, trying to pick up on anything she could use. She noticed their leader bickered the the humanoid android a lot, and the leader and the second in command seemed to be close. And they looked quite similar. Brothers, maybe? She didn't have long to plan anything. The leader walked around the crew, and pointed her gun at Oswin.

"You." the leader said. The crew tried to moved away from Oswin. "Take Bram here to the cargo hold." It was worthless trying to reason with them here. Oswin stood up and walked in front of Bram. The cargo hold was a few minutes away on foot. Oswin spent the journey planning what to do. She could try and overpower him, but he was too strong. However, Oswin had one clear advantage. Scavengers were infamous for having little to no will. Just wave a reward in front of them, and they'll do anything. Oswin walked as normal for a few more seconds. She knew where she was, she'd memorized the ships layout ages ago. There was a small storage room shortly ahead. As it came into view, Oswin swayed her hips a little more seductively than usual. She could almost feel Bram's longing gaze. As she walked next to the storage room door, she turned and looked at Bram. She stopped walking.

"Are you starring at my ass?" Oswin asked innocently. Bram hesitated. He clearly had been.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Bram said, trying and failing to sound in control.

"Oh, not at all. In fact, I uh..." Oswin started. She walked towards the storage door and leaned against it slightly. Her ass sticked out a little more through her red dress. "I was hoping you could give my ass a little slap." She smiled with a look of fake innocence. Bram took a couple of steps towards her. This was Oswin's opportunity. She grabbed Bram by his belt and pulled him closer. As Bram reached for his weapon, Oswin brushed her hand over his crotch, which made Bram freeze in place. "I have a proposal. You go back to your leader, or captain, whoever he is. Tell him there's nothing of worth in the cargo hold. And in return-" she paused as she put her hand underneath Bram's trousers, feeling his cock harden from her touch. "-I fuck your brains out. Does that seem fair to you?" No response. Utter silence. Then.

"You've got a deal." Bram said. He gave in. He opened the cargo door and Oswin ran in. She ran to the wall and stood there. Bram paced towards her with fiery lust in his eyes. He rushed forward and kissed Oswin on the lips. As they kissed, Bram removed his various bits of clothing. He removed his top, while Oswin focused downstairs. She unzipped his trousers and brought them down. His cock, by now fully erect, sprang free. Oswin brushed it again before getting on her knees. She stroked it more firmly, making Bram close his eyes. Good. That meant he'd fully given in.

"You know, I've heard that the reason the police hate you scavengers so much is because you're all so much better at sex than them. Let's put that to the test." Oswin said. Without warning, Oswin took his cock right into her mouth. All of it. Bram groaned as she did. Oswin didn't hold back. The sooner she made him cum, the sooner she and the crew were safe. She sucked him off for a few minutes, until Bram stopped her. He stood her up and pushed her back against the wall. He reached for the zipper on her dress and removed it in one move. Oswin was fully naked. Surprisingly, Bram did not fuck Oswin at first. He pushed her against the wall, spread her legs, and knelt down to lick her pussy. Oswin moaned. She didn't expect this much passion from him. She was fairly impressed. He wasn't half bad either. "Hmm... yes. That's the spot. Lick my pussy, please. Make me cum, make this big city slut cum." Bram increased the pace, and just like that, Oswin orgasmed. She hadn't been licked in a while.

"This is the best ship we've ever targeted." Bram said, nearly out of breath. Oswin grinned as Bram grabbed her legs and slowly put his cock insider her. Then he started to fuck her. Hard. He must not have had sex in a very long time. Oswin felt tons of built up desire pummeling into her. It felt amazing.

"Oh my god, this is fantastic!!" she screamed. Bram started trading power for speed. "That's it, fuck me. Fill me up with that outlaw cock." Oswin loved the sensation of Bram pounding away. She should have done this the moment they arrived on the ship. Bram lasted a good 10 minutes. After that, he took his cock out. Oswin knew what to do. She knelled down and pumped his cock hard, licking the tip.

"Show me those tits." Bram said. He grabbed his cock and stroked it. Oswin grabbed her tits and raised them.

"Go on, you big boy. Cover my big tits with your scavenger spunk." she begged. She licked her lips, and Bram's cock exploded. Oswin's tits were completely covered by the time his cock had finished. As Bram recovered from the best sex in his life, Oswin licked all of his cum up. She missed the taste of cum, she had to admit. Bram then started to put his clothes back on. As Oswin put her dress back on, it occurred to her that she may have to shag the other scavengers too. Or at the very least, the other human one. The thought of it started to make her pussy wet again.


	42. Renissance Clara Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary Entry 92: "When me and Sally became lovers, we were extremely careful about being caught. But one night I decided to throw caution to the wind."

Clara had always enjoyed baths. The warm water always relaxed and calmed her, no matter how stressful the day had been. Every time she'd had a bath, there was a maid who helped her clean the bits she couldn't reach. They just washed her back and then left her to it. And most of the time, that maid was Sally. They were comfortable around each other before, but after they made love a few weeks ago, baths were a more torturous affair. Clara wanted more than anything to rip Sally's clothes off and let her join her in the bath. To see her naked body wet as Sally had seen hers. But usually, the girls thought against it, since the house was normally so full whenever Clara had a bath. But not today. Today, the rest of the family went to yet another party, and they took most of the household staff with them. There only one or two servants around now. Clara assumed God had given her a reward for something. And she wasn't going to pass it up.

"Sally." Clara started. "I was wondering if you could join me." Sally stopped washing Clara's back. She had been lost in her own world, and Clara's offer brought her back to Earth.

"Clara, we've talked about this." Sally started to argue, but Clara interrupted her.

"I know, but just for tonight, let's not care." Clara offered. "Just lock the door, and join me. Please." There was a brief silence. Then Sally got up and walked to the door. Was she going to leave? No. She didn't leave. She locked the door and left the key by a nearby table. She then removed her maid's uniform very slowly. Clara enjoyed watching her gorgeous body reveal itself to her. Clara lusted after every inch of her skin, every part of her body. Soon, Sally was as naked as Clara, and joined her in the bath. The water came up to just below both girl's breasts. Clara helped get the rest of her body wet with her bare hands. Any excuse to touch Sally. Sally was enjoyed the sensation of being cleaned by someone else. "I suppose you normally do this by yourself."

"Once in a while, you have to share the bath, but yeah, mostly, it's just me." Sally said. Sally and Clara looked into each others eyes, and Sally grabbed Clara's hands and wrapped them around her body, while moving closer to her. "Clara, are you sure about this?"

"Not entirely." Clara admitted. She gazed at the rest of Sally's body. "But just for tonight, I don't care." Then she leaned in and kissed Sally. Sally kissed right back. Clara's hand caressed Sally's body all over. She moved to kiss Sally's neck and breasts. Sally moaned quietly. She herself had been secretly wanted to join Clara in the bath, and it was just as good as she imagined. Actually, it was better. Clara slowly moved her hand downwards, towards Sally's lovely pussy. She rubbed it, and Sally moaned. She rested her head on Clara's, and the two girls met eyes again. Sally then planted several kisses on Clara's lips.

"Keep going, Clara." Sally begged. "Make me yours for the night." Clara obliged. She rubbed her pussy lovingly. Sally moaned in conjunction with Clara's hand. Clara wanted to do something useful with her mouth, so she resumed kissing and sucking on Sally's tits. Sally's moans became louder and louder, as she cared less and less about being caught. As she felt an orgasm building, she no longer attempted to cover her voice. She wanted everyone to hear what Clara Oswald was doing to her. As Sally came, Clara pulled her back in for a passionate kiss. The girls paused for a moment to gather their strength, but they kept kissing. Then Sally, with incredible speed, moved in to kiss Clara's incredible tits. It was Clara's turn to moan. She had missed Sally's incredible tongue. Sally then moved her hand and planted one finger inside Clara's pussy. Clara moaned as she felt it enter her. "Tell me you love me, Clara. I love to hear you say it."

"I love you, Sally." Clara obeyed. "More than any man or woman on God's earth will ever understand." Sally smiled, kissed her again, and started thrusting. Clara's moaning returned with a vengeance. As Sally inserted another finger, Clara nearly came, but she held on. She wanted this to last as long as possible. She reached round and grabbed Sally's lovely ass. Sally in return, inserted a third finger. This was what pushed Clara over the edge. She screamed as Sally brought her to climax. As the two relaxed, they kissed yet again. Realizing they were both quite clean, they got out of the bath and helped dry each other. Afterwards, they stood naked, and kissed again.

"I think the rest of the servants have retired by now." Clara said inbetween kisses. "How would you like to share a bed with me for the night?"

"I'd like that Clara." Sally answered. And with that, Clara and Sally made each other scream and orgasm for what felt like eternity.


	43. Last Minute Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara realizes too late that she forgot to get her roommate a Christmas present, so she has to improvise.

Clara sat on the sofa while the party guests all left. Some back to their own dorms, others to another party. Christmas was always the day you were guaranteed at least 5 parties, minimum. As Clara relaxed on the sofa, exhausted from the eating and dancing (and a bit of fucking) Hallie joined Clara on the sofa. Hallie had been one of Clara's roommates for the past couple of months. Her other roommate, John, had scored a blonde babe and went with her to another party. It was when Clara looked at the cute mini tree Hallie put up that she realized something that made her heart plummet. She hadn't gotten Hallie a present.

"Shit." Clara said out loud, her mind racing with ideas. What to do. She couldn't just not get her anything. She had to do something for Hallie, but what?

"Clara, are you OK?" Hallie asked, finally taking notice of Clara's odd behavior.

"Uh yeah, it's just uh.... I didn't get you a present." Clara admitted. "Sorry."

"Hey, no big deal." Hallie replied. That didn't calm Clara down.

"It is for me though." Clara said. "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Really? How?" asked Hallie as she leaned in closer to Clara. Clara's mind, which was just now racing at light speed, froze to a sudden stop. She had no idea. Buy her lunch, get her a date? Kiss her? Wait, kiss her? Yeah, that would be a good idea. Hallie was a lesbian, and she was single. Would a kiss be enough? Would Hallie ask for something more? Clara secretly wanted that to happen. 

"Um..." Clara said, attempting to fill in the awkward silence that had filled the room. Then, suddenly, without thinking it through, Clara leaned in and planted a warm and passionate kiss on Hallie's lips. She kissed with every ounce of passion she could muster. She subconsciously reached under Hallie's jeans to grab her ass. As Clara jumped on top of her, she stopped, finally coming to her senses. Hallie looked absolutely stunned. Clara herself looked rather shocked. "Merry Christmas, Hallie. Goodnight." Clara said quickly, and ran for her bedroom. She closed the door and silently screamed. What the fuck was that? How would she look Hallie in the eyes again? Worst. Christmas. Ever.

Clara drifted off into sleep merely half an hour later. It was the only way to cope with the embarrassment. She started having another dream involving another life. Before it get exciting, she heard a voice. It sounded familiar. "Clara?" Where had she heard that before. "Clara?" Clara opened her eyes and saw Hallie. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to signify she was awake.

"Hey, Hallie. Um, about earlier, I-" Clara started, but before she could apologize, Hallie jumped on top of her. Her knees spread out and she swayed her hips slowly. She grabbed Clara's hands and placed them on her hips. Clara shut up instantly. Hallie leaned down to get closer to Clara.

"That's why I'm here Clara. I wanted to thank you for such a, uh, intimate gift." Hallie said. Then, she kissed Clara with the same passion and energy Clara showed her earlier. Clara moved her hands towards Hallie's amazing ass, while Hallie rubbed her hands on Clara's tits. "You know, if I had known you liked girls when you first got here, I'd have torn your clothes off, right there, just to see those gorgeous tits of yours."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Clara flirted. Her confidence was back. Hallie pulled off Clara's top and licked all over them. Hallie and Clara both hastily removed each others clothes. After another kiss, Hallie took action. She put Clara's pussy next to hers, entering the scissors position. Clara had never done this before, but she was eager to try. Hallie controlled the rhythm, grinding her pussy against Clara's. Clara was screaming with pleasure in under a minute. "Oh my fucking god, that's good! Keep going, keep going, Hallie!"

"With pleasure, you little slut." Hallie responded. God, her voice was sexy. This must be some sort of Christmas miracle. Clara soon felt her climax building. It seemed Hallie was in the same boat. "Happy Christmas, Clara!"

"Merry Christmas, Hallie!" Clara shouted. Both girls climaxed together. Best. Christmas. Ever. After they finished, Hallie crawled up to lie with Clara underneath the covers.

"Clara." Hallie started, still breathless. "If this is what you get me for Christmas, I'd love to see what you'll get me for Valentine's Day."


	44. The Kink Reader Ver. 2.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is bored out of her mind in the TARDIS when out of nowhere, River Song shows up with a rather unusual gadget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by VastraJennyLove

Round and round Clara paced, circling the TARDIS controls till her feet ached. Good god, life in the TARDIS had never been so boring. 'I'll be 5 minutes.' the Doctor had said. That was half an hour ago. Clara fell onto a chair in a lump. If it was possible to die of boredom, she was definitely dying. Just as Clara considered taking a nap, something ended her boredom with a bang. Someone teleported into the TARDIS wearing a sexy red spacesuit and helmet. Clara couldn't see the face. She screamed and jumped away. Whoever this was, they must have just taken a dive into a sun because their space suit was boiling.

"Who are you?!" Clara shouted. "What are you doing in the TARDIS?" The spacesuit paused. Then it reached up to remove it's helmet. Clara's jaw dropped when the helmet was off. This mysterious stranger was in fact River Song. She took a heavy breath as she removed the helmet. And she was sweating, badly.

"Jesus Christ, remind me to never wear one of these dreadful things again." she said. She took the rest of the suit off to reveal a leather jacket, jeans and boots. She looked damn good in them. Clara felt underwhelming in comparison. She was just wearing a red vest and trousers. "Sorry for the intrusion. Bit of an emergency, well, a lot of an emergency. Professor River Song." River held out her hand. Clara shook it, looking as confused as she felt. River then took a picture of Clara with her phone like device. "You are... Clara Oswald. Age 26. You're looking very good for your age if I may say so."

"Uh, thanks?" Clara said, still stunned by River's sudden appearance. "Wait, have you not met me yet?"

"No, though I'm glad I have now." River replied. Clara noticed she gave a slight but noticeable glance at her chest. She also noticed Clara's confused looks at her device. "This is the Identifier. Extremely useful for meeting new people. Ah, look, a new update. A new version of the Kink Reader. Let's give it a go, shall we?" Clara could barely keep up with her. The Doctor was bad enough, but he wasn't a goddess in human form. Clara couldn't help but look River's body up and down as she talked. But now she had something else to process. Kink Reader? "So, Clara, let's see how bad you are. Sexuality: Bisexual. Sexual Activity: Near Constant. Just one below me. Impressive. Hang on, it says 'it depends' on the Dominant/Submissive section?"

"Yeah, I uh-" Clara started. Goddammit, this woman was too attractive for words. Why did she have to talk about sex? Did she not know it drove Clara mad? "-I like to be flexible."

"Good for you." River replied. "Kinks are: Dirty talk, spanking, and role play. Not bad at all. So, Clara, what's a pretty thing like you doing all on your own?" Clara took a minute to respond. Why was this woman so incredibly fit? Then she remembered how she felt before River showed up. And then she got angry.

"Nothing. I am doing nothing. Your husband has decided to leave me in here by myself. And I am bored, River. Bored out of my fucking mind!" Clara shouted. The boredom from earlier had led to anger which Clara let out in that sentence. She leaned on the TARDIS controls when she finished. Then River, out of nowhere, grabbed Clara round the hips and brought her close in. She was looking irresistible now. "Uh, I'm flattered, River, honestly. But aren't you married?"

"Oh yes. But time travel's confusing, and I have needs. So do you. And I'd feel bad if I didn't fulfill them." River explained. That was all she needed to destroy Clara's defenses. Clara needed sex, River was sexy, and they were alone. River made the first move, kissing Clara on the lips. She grabbed Clara and put her onto the TARDIS controls. Clara kissed her right back. God, she was sexy. River didn't waste any time with foreplay. She removed Clara's top and played with her tits, grabbing them and licking her nipples. Then, she brought Clara down and leaned her against the controls. She removed Clara's trousers, revealing red underwear which matched her vest. River rubbed her as and gave it a firm slap. Clara moaned. She relaxed her body, totally under River's power. "Is this what you like, Clara? *slap* Getting bent over and spanked like the slut you are? *slap*"

"Oh god, yes! *slap* I love it, Professor. *slap* I love it. Keep spanking me. *slap* Oh my god, you're amazing." Clara replied. River removed her clothes and played with Clara's tits as she used her good hand to spank Clara effortlessly. Holy shit, she was good. Then she put Clara back onto the controls. She removed Clara's vest and held her hands in place. Then, she put two lovely fingers inside Clara's wet pussy. Clara didn't see it coming, and she screamed. River thrusted with expert efficiency. She seemed to know exactly how Clara liked it.

"You're going to be a good girl and cum for me, aren't you?" River commanded.

"Yes, Professor, I'll be a good girl. I'll cum for you. I'll fucking cum all over your fingers." Clara replied. Her moans filled the entire TARDIS as River got even faster. Eventually, Clara gave in. Her orgasm was incredible, and it left her nearly exhausted. But River did not stop there. She pulled Clara off the controls and slapped her ass again.

"Now it's your turn to make me cum." River commanded. She and Clara both removed her clothes very quickly. River sat on a nearby chair, her open legs inviting Clara in. Clara didn't hesitate. In an instant, she lunged at River and licked away greedily. "That's the ticket. Oh, you are very good at this. You naughty girl. I bet you've wanted to do this since we first met, whenever that was. Now be a good girl and make me cum."

"God yes, Professor." Clara answered as she caught her breath. "I'll be a good girl, I promise I'll make you cum." She doubled her efforts, making sure River moaned as loudly as Clara just did. Good god, she loved the taste of River's pussy. She loved everything about this woman. River's moans soon became louder and quicker. She grabbed Clara's head and pulled her in. Clara focused her efforts on River's clit and finally brought her to orgasm. River brought Clara close and planted several intimate kisses on her lips.

"Good girl." River teased. "Say it, Clara. Say you're a good girl."

"Yes, I am. I'm a good girl, Professor." Clara answered. And with that, their little session was over. River sat up and went for her clothes. Clara merely sat on her chair, still completely naked. Naked and breathless. She watched River put on her clothes very slowly, making sure Clara enjoyed her wonderful body as long as possible.

"Well, I am definitely looking forward to meeting you again." River said as she straightened her leather jacket.

"Likewise, Professor Song." Clara replied, grinning. River blew a kiss to Clara and teleported away.


	45. The MILF Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is out of her depth when one of her friend's mothers shows an 'interest' in her.

It was a standard sunny day and Clara was walking down the pavement, watching the birds in the sky and even a random cat run across the street. She was wearing a blue buttoned top, black trousers and red trainers. She was going over to Stacey's house for a bit. Though, looking back, the way Stacey said the words 'hang out' were rather suggestive. Clara walked to the house she was looking for and knocked on the door. She turned around and saw a few kids playing football in the street. When she heard the door open, she turned back expecting to see Stacey. But instead, she saw her 30 something mother. And she was in a dressing gown and underwear. That was it. Clara had to hide a huge gasp. She hadn't realized how hot Stacey's mother was until now. Stacey's mother didn't seem to care much.

"Hello, Clara." she greeted. "Come in." She walked back into the house. Clara watched her fine legs as she walked into the house. Stacey's mother walked to the fridge. She took out a strawberry and dropped it. When she bent down to pick it up, Clara had to clear her throat again. She must be doing this on purpose. 

"Uh.. Look, Mrs. Cole, Stacey invited me over." Clara said, trying desperately not to picture what Mrs. Cole looked like without that dressing gown on.

"Oh, I sent her to the shops. I wondered why she was so angry." Mrs. Cole said. "She'll be gone for a while. Sit down if you want. And call me Lisa. I think you're too old to be calling me Mrs. Cole." Clara sat down on the sofa, feeling extremely awkward. And very sweaty, but she wasn't sure if that was the weather or just her. Lisa sat down next to Clara. Clara looked right at her face, concentrating desperately not to look anywhere else. Try as she might, she couldn't help but make a couple passing glances at Lisa's incredible pair of boobs. "Look at you, Clara. You've become quite the woman, haven't you?" Lisa added. 'OK, she is definitely hitting on me.' Clara thought to herself. Lisa was making a few passing glances on Clara's body. She didn't even try to hide her obvious lust. She sat slightly closer, and Clara felt trapped. It's not like she didn't want to go to town on her, but she was Stacey's mother.

"Uh, Mrs. Col-Lisa. Aren't you married?" Clara said, trying to see if she could somehow convince this hot woman that this was a bad idea. It didn't seem to be working, as Lisa only seemed to be leaning in closer.

"Technically, yes." Lisa said. "But my husband is not exactly Prince Charming. Hell, he's probably shagging some office slut right now. But, the way I see it, an eye for an eye." Then, without warning, this stunning older babe made her move. She kissed Clara, right on the lips. Unprepared, Clara let Lisa slip her tongue into her mouth, which all but defeated Clara. Stacey was never that good of a friend anyway. Clara decided to let Lisa have her way with her. Lisa stopped the kiss to grab Clara's top and pull it apart. Clara had forgotten to wear a bra, thought she was now glad she had. Lisa leaned in and licked Clara's nipple while grabbing each of her lovely tits. Clara purred as Lisa covered her nipples in warm saliva. "I'm guessing you've experimented with your friends at college."

"Yes, Lisa. I guess you could say that." Clara answered. She wasn't thinking clearly. Lisa then moved even further downward. She removed Clara's jeans and knickers, and went to town on her lovely teen pussy. Clara's body instinctively froze and tensed at first, but soon relaxed, letting Clara lie on the sofa as Lisa showed off her impressive pussy licking skills. "Oh my god! That's really good. Wow." Clara bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming, as Lisa steadily brought the girl to orgasm.

"I suppose you want to see me naked now, don't you?" Lisa teased. Enjoying herself too much to speak, Clara nodded. Lisa removed her dressing gown as Clara lunged at her incredible tits. She unhooked the bra fast and licked her nipples with as much skill as she could muster. Lisa purred as Clara worshiped her tits. Then, she pushed Clara down on the sofa. "Would you like to lick my pussy, Clara?"

"Yes. Good god, I want that pussy of yours." Clara begged. Lisa gave Clara her wish, and positioned her pussy on Clara's face, who licked away eagerly. She hadn't licked pussy in a while, but she was skilled as ever.

"Oh, wow, Clara!" Lisa said in surprise. "You've definitely been experimenting. Oh, I love the young ones. So full of energy." She started to grind her hips on Clara's face, which just turned the two girls on even more. "I wonder what you would do if my husband walked in here. If he saw you going to town on his innocent wife. What would you do?"

"I'd strip him down and suck his big fat cock till he came all over my fucking face!" Clara retorted. Her sudden remark of lust brought Lisa over the edge, making her cum. Clara savored the taste of her pussy while Lisa sat off the sofa and walked to the fridge.

"Orange juice is your favorite drink, isn't it?" she said.

"Not anymore." Clara said, smirking.


	46. Oswald and the Sparrow Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara sees a familiar face in the library and decides to have some fun.

'Need...sleep....need....sleep' were the words echoing in Clara's head over and over. University was lovely, but sometimes it could get really boring. Especially in the library. Holy shit, Clara thought her grandparents house made her drift off, this place must be dosed with tranquilizer or something. Every second Clara felt her eyes become just a little bit heavier. It would be alright if she could get some sleep, but oh no, there had to be an exam just a few days away. There is nothing that would cheer Clara up. Nothing. Except for a familiar face in the distance. Clara only looked up for a brief moment, but she saw a blondish student looking through some books to read. Clara could swear she had seen her before. Then it clicked. Sally Sparrow. The two girls hadn't met up since their little 'special night' together. They had tried to, but their schedules would not allow it. Now it seemed fate had placed the two girls together. And Clara knew exactly why. She remembered Sally's gorgeous smile, her cute laugh, her wonderful eyes, and then the way she purred when Clara kissed her, the way she moaned when she fingered her, the way those innocent eyes turned lustful when she ate pussy. Clara smiled to herself. She closed her book and walked over. Sally was still looking through books when she felt some all too familiar arms wrap round her.

"Hello again." Clara said, announcing her presence. Sally turned to see her.

"Clara!" Sally said, a little too loudly. Luckily, no one was within earshot. "Hi, again. We seem to be making a habit of bumping into each other."

"Yeah." Clara replied. "Speaking of bumping, have you had any dates since we uh... experimented?"

"Uh, I've had some one night stands with a couple guys, but no girls, I'm afraid." Sally said. Then, Clara walked even closer, pinning Sally against the table.

"How about we change that?" Clara suggested.

"Sure, we could go back to my place or-" Sally started, but she paused as Clara applied a kiss on her lips. The two girls closed their eyes. "-or to yours or-" Clara kissed her again. "-or here. Here works too." Sally finally kissed Clara back. Clara deepened the kiss, grabbing Sally's left leg and ass and putting her onto the table. Sally wrapped her legs round Clara, pulling her in. She didn't do that last time. Must have learned it while shagging one of her dates. Clara unbuttoned her shirt and held it open, exposing her lovely tits to Sally, who dropped her jaw.

"Are these as good as you remember?" Clara asked teasingly. Sally grabbed each with a smile on her face. She leaned down and licked each nipple lovingly. Clara then removed Sally's top and bra. Her tits were not as big, but they were perfectly round. Clara grabbed each, and pushed Sally onto the table. She removed Sally's jeans and knickers. Her pussy was completely wet. Clara planted two fingers inside her. Sally opened her mouth, as if to scream. Clara quickly held her spare hand on Sally's mouth, silencing her before she had a chance to get any unwanted attention. "Sally, as much as I love the sound of your voice, let's keep it to a whisper. OK?" Clara whispered to her. Sally nodded. Clara removed her hand and pulled Sally in close. Then, she slowly thrusted her fingers. Sally only made very light moans at first, but soon, Clara decided to torture her. She wanted to see how much pleasure Sally could take without screaming. She went faster. Sally's strategy was to try and keep silent. It didn't exactly work. Every once in a while, she let out a very high gasp or she moaned into her lips. Then she had a new strategy. Whispering right into Clara's ear.

"Keep going, Clara. Please keep fucking me." Sally said. God, the cuteness of her voice drove Clara insane. "I love it so much. I love your face, your eyes, your gigantic tits. I love how you finger me. Please, Clara, make me cum! I don't care if I scream." Clara decided to put that last claim to the test. She went as fast as she could. Sally held onto her tightly as her orgasm built and built until finally, climax. Sally screamed right into Clara's shoulder, which muffled Sally's cry of pleasure. After the orgasm subsided, Sally leaned into Clara's ear yet again. "Sit on my face, Clara. I want to lick the lovely pussy again." Holy shit, Sally had gotten much sexier. Clara couldn't resist. She removed her own trousers and pants. Her pussy was soaking wet after fucking Sally's brains out. Clara sat on the chair and knelled right on Sally's face. Sally did not hesitate. She licked Clara's pussy slowly, teasingly. Clara moaned quietly, biting her lip. Soon, however, Sally started to lick much faster. Clara elected to use Sally's technique of whispering.

"Oh yes. Oh, Sally, you are really good at this. I bet those boys wouldn't last 5 minutes under a tongue as good as yours." she complimented. She started grinding on Sally's tongue. Both girls enjoyed it immensely, which only made it harder to keep quiet. Sally even gave Clara a couple slaps on the ass, which nearly drove Clara to scream. "Cheeky little minx. I hope your ready, cause I'm gonna cum real soon." Sally increased the pace yet again, and Clara orgasmed. Her scream was silent, yet extremely powerful. After her orgasm subsided, Clara had to catch her breath. Sally too, was breathing heavily. Clara sat off the table and kissed Sally on the lips as she lied on the table. She tasted her own juices on Sally's lips.

"I think you and I should do more revision together." Clara said. The two girls got re-dressed and started doing actual research. They decided to come back and do this every Thursday. Then every 3 days. Then every 2 days. And eventually, they would meet up and fuck whenever they had the time. Sally was Clara's fuck buddy for the entire time they were at uni together. Once in a while, they invited a third party (usually at Clara's request) but most of the time, they'd just spend valuable revision or party time fucking each other.


	47. Hijacked Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shagging one of the scavengers, Oswin has to deal with their leader, Gregor.

Oswin was had only just put the dress back on when someone opened the door. Both she and Bram were rather surprised. It was Bram's leader who opened the door. He didn't look very surprised to see one of his scavengers spending some private time with a captive. If anything, he looked disappointed.

"You, go back to the crew. Keep an eye on them." he said. Bram didn't argue. He walked out of the room, leaving Oswin alone with the leader. He was slightly taller than her, but she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "I'm Gregor. Bram is my brother. And you just shagged him to keep him out of the cargo hold. Why?"

"He was fit, and I have needs." Oswin responded. She held her hands on her hips, drawing his attention to them. Gregor pulled out a gun and aimed it as Oswin.

"You know something valuable is in the cargo hold. What is it?" he questioned again. Oswin looked at the gun and smirked. She spun forward, his gun in her hand. She aimed it away from her, and ended up leaning against the leader, her ass lightly brushing against him.

"Nothing you could find on this ship is more valuable than alone time with me." Oswin whispered seductively. She grinded her ass against him. She could feel his cock growing, getting harder. "You could go to the cargo hold. Maybe find a couple measly valuables. Or, you could stay in here with me, and get that cock out and put it to good use." Gregor, in a last ditch effort for control, spun Oswin round again and held her against the wall.

"You're not getting the better of me." he said. Oswin merely smirked again. As Gregor tried to hold Oswin's body in place, her hands reached down for his cock.

"So... if I were to get that huge cock of yours out and started sucking, you would still go to the cargo hold?" she said teasingly. Slowly, she unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock. She slowly knelled down so that her head was level with his shaft. She stroked it several times, and licked it all over. Gregor put his gun on the floor. Defeated. Now the real fun could begin. Oswin started to suck his cock properly. He was slightly more well endowed than his brother, but it was nothing Oswin couldn't handle. She had his cock covered in her saliva in no time. She was purring as she moved her mouth round his shaft. She stopped to lick the tip when Gregor took action. He grabbed Oswin's head and shoved his cock as far into Oswin's throat as she would allow. Oswin grinned. He was attempting to take control back, but it was no use. The more he tried to wear Oswin out, the more he exhausted himself. After a few powerful thrusts, he removed his cock, only for Oswin to resume sucking it.

"Good god, look at you." Gregor exclaimed. "Is this what you do? You just suck whatever cock you can get your hands on."

"If I have the time." Oswin replied. She licked on his tip ferociously. She then removed her dress again. There was no real point her having it on in the first place. When her tits fell out, Gregor slapped his cock on them. Taking initiative, Oswin took his cock and placed inbetween them, and stroked his cock with her tits. Gregor grabbed her tits and started thrusting. "Oh, yeah, that's it. Fuck my huge, milky tits. Do you like that? When I squeeze my boobs on your big cock?" Her dirty talk just made Gregor more vulnerable. He fucked her tits as much as he could, and then Oswin removed the rest of her red dress and lied on the floor, her legs wide open. "Go on, big boy. Fuck me."

"Definitely." Gregor replied. He knelled down and placed his cock in her pussy. Oswin moaned. As Gregor started to thrust, Oswin wrapped her legs round him, trapping him. He didn't seem to mind though. He just wanted to keep fucking her. Oswin took advantage of this. She flipped Gregor onto his back and started to ride his cock. She was so much better at this than him. She knew his limits, so she knew how roughly to ride without driving him to cum to early. As she rode him, she put his hands on her tits.

"Does it feel good? Me riding that big cock while you grab my perfect tits?" Oswin teased. She knew Gregor would not last much longer. She rode him as fast as she could. When she felt his cock preparing to cum, she sat off it. "Cum all over my face, Gregor. Do it." Gregor did need to be asked twice. He stood up and stroked his cock, aiming it at Oswin's face. All it took to get him to cum as Oswin licking it on the tip, and then his cock exploded. Oswin's face was covered by the time he was done. As she licked the cum off her face, Gregor got dressed. Most likely to visit the cargo hold. He wouldn't get much time though.

"This is the police. Release the crew and surrender. You are outnumbered, outgunned and outmatched." a voice said over the coms. Oswin grinned. She might have forgotten to mention that the ship sent a silent distress signal if intruders got on board. Oops.


	48. #thewhiphand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets a text from an old lover suggesting she visit someone simple called 'The Woman'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm running out of ideas for what sexy things to do with Clara in her universe, let's branch out. Feel free to tell me any ideas you have of Clara shagging characters from other universes.

It was an average sunny day in London. To the eyes, everything was peaceful and relaxing. But to the ears, nothing but traffic on the ground, people on their phones and planes in the air. Clara never really liked it here. The only reason she was here at all is because Hallie, an old friend, insisted on Clara coming for a hen night. A few nights earlier, one of Clara's former girlfriends, Lucy, had sent her a message via text. 'Just been to see the Woman. Best. Night. Evar!' Clara didn't think much of it till she looked online. Good god, the photos. Clara was just on her way back to the hotel when she recognized the street number. 'Just walk past it.' Clara thought to herself. But, she was always too curious for her own good. She sent Hallie a text, saying she'd gone shopping, and walked up and knocked on the door. It was answered by a redheaded woman.

"Hi." Clara started. "I'm here to see.. the woman?"

"Good timing. I was worried we wouldn't get any visitors." the red head replied. She invited Clara in. It was a lovely house. When Clara thought of 'dominatrix's' she thought of dungeons and 'shivers' Fifty Shades of Grey. But this was rather inviting. A nice, clean large house which looked like it could have belonged to a billionaire. The red head brought Clara to the living room, told her to stay, and left. Clara sat down for 5 minutes, got bored, and looked around. She didn't see anything sexual. Just some decorations, and a nice mirror. Clara looked at herself. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just a lot of blue clothes. She heard footsteps. Definitely high heels. Clara turned just as the woman walked into the room. She was wearing a black dressing gown. Her hair was flowing and pure black to match her clothes. And she had a black whip in hand. Clara had to clear her throat.

"You're new." the woman said. Clara walked back to the sofa. She felt like she needed to sit down.

"Yeah, I'm Clara. I'm guessing you're Irene Adler." she started. The woman nodded. She paced towards her very slowly. "Uh, my friend recommended you. Blonde girl called Lucy."

"Ah, yes, I remember her." Irene said. "She was one hell of a screamer."

"Yeah, I know." Clara said. She didn't mean to. It just slipped out. She stumbled and sat down on the sofa. Irene stood in front of her, whip in hand. She looked at Clara with a animalistic type of lust. Clara had to clear her throat again.

"Do you know what makes me good at what I do?" Irene asked. Clara shook her head. She couldn't speak. "I can read people. You, for instance, are a stranger to BDSM, but you are certainly no stranger to sex. Your sexuality is... bi?" she paused. Clara nodded. "And you came here because you haven't had sex in ages. And you want something new. Something different. Well, you've come to the right place." she climbed on Clara's lap. Clara had never been speechless in her life until this point. She always had some sassy remark, but here: nothing. Irene was too sexy for words. Irene held her whip to Clara's lips. "Last chance to turn back, Clara." she offered. That request for Clara to speak gave Clara her voice back.

"What? And give you the satisfaction of beating me? I don't think so." Clara retorted. Irene smirked.

"Oh, there is fire in your veins. Let's go to the bedroom." Irene said. She pulled Clara's hand and invited her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Clara was not surprised to see it was all black. Irene closed the door, shoved Clara against it, and kissed her again. Clara's submissive side took control again, as she let Irene kiss her and touch her like only a master of sex could. Irene removed Clara's clothes with expert efficiency, leaving Clara mostly naked in seconds. All that was left was her red underwear. As Irene paused, Clara's dominant side kicked in. She grabbed Irene and, with a surprising amount of strength, threw her onto the bed and started kissing her again. She removed Irene's black dressing gown and kissed her on the neck. "And there's the fire again. I can see why Lucy liked you." That quip about Lucy gave Irene the opportunity she wanted. She took control again, flipping Clara onto her back on the bed. Irene slowed the pace. It was as if Clara was hypnotized. She did not resist as Irene slowly tied her hands to the bed posts. Irene got off the bed and brushed Clara's head with the whip. Then down to her larger, tender breasts. And then finally, to her sensitive pussy. Just the slightest brush made Clara shiver. "Have you been a bad girl, Clara?"

"Yes, Miss Adler. I've been so bad." Clara responded, enjoying the sensation of being under Irene's power. Irene slowly crawled onto the bed. She kissed up Clara's thighs until she reached her pussy. And then she licked. After so much teasing, Clara nearly came there and then. But she held on with all her strength as Irene ate her pussy. Clara couldn't use her hands to pull Irene in, and her legs were spread to wide to do anything. Clara had to let Irene do everything. All the while, Clara screamed and screamed as the pleasure built up and up until finally, it was too much. "I'm cumming, I'm-" she couldn't finish. The orgasm was too much. Clara's final scream could be heard outside the house. Irene untied Clara. Clara had to lie down and relax to let her brain process everything. Irene lied on the bed, still naked as Clara got up and re dressed.

"I'm guessing I won't be seeing you again." Irene said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Clara responded. "If I'm ever in London again, at least I know where to come for a good time."


	49. Fun with Stormtroopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is imprisoned by the First Order, and decides to fuck her way out of the cell.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Clara was locked in a cell on a space station. And she was pissed beyond belief. The Doctor had promised a vibrant culture and an ancient legend of religious Knights with laser swords. But no. That's not what she got. She got captured by some First Order group and locked away while the Doctor tried to convince them not to kill him. Though Clara had half a mind to kill him for them. The cell itself was horrible. Clara had never been in a cell before, so she didn't know the standard, but this one was setting it pretty low. All there was to sit on was a part of the wall that stood out like a bed. And it was the most uncomfortable excuse for a bed Clara had laid eyes on. God damn, she knew she was under arrest, but she expected a little better than this. She walked around for a while until she noticed there were two guards outside muttering about some Kylo person smashing up a computer again. Then, Clara had an idea. She walked up to the door and heard them more clearly. They were two guys. They both sounded about the same age.   
"Uh, hey, when am I gonna get out of here?" Clara asked nicely.  
"Until the General says you can. Now just stay quiet." one of the troopers said.  
"But I'm just so bored. I need something to do." Clara replied. Then she smirked. "I need a cock to suck." she added. The troopers suddenly became silent.  
"Is she bluffing?" one of the troopers said.  
"Probably. That's a very old trick there." the other trooper answered.  
"Yeah, but. She is fit."  
"I guess she is. And I do think it's a bit stupid of them to not let us have girlfriends or wives."  
Clara struggled not to laugh as she heard their conversation turn into a rant about their jobs. But as amusing as this was, it wasn't going to get her out of her cell.  
"Uh, boys? Cock hungry slut in here, and she's really horny." she said, reminding them of her presence.   
"Oh, fuck it. I could do with a bit of fun." one of them said. Then, the door opened. Clara stood back and waited for them. She didn't want to give the impression she was making an escape attempt. They closed the door behind them and started removing their armor. They wore thin black clothing underneath. Clara saw their cocks bulging underneath their trousers. Clara grabbed each, freezing the troopers in place.  
"So, what are the names of the lucky boys who are going to fuck me today?" she asked as she felt their cocks harden.  
"I'm JB-007" the taller one answered. "And he's KI-284."  
"Yeah, I'll just call you James and Kyle." Clara replied. The names were kind of a turn off. "And leave the helmets on. I like a man in uniform." This was when she knelled. The floor was uncomfortable, but as long as she had some good cocks, she didn't care much. She grabbed their trousers and pulled them down, finally giving their cocks some air. Clara grabbed and stroked each up and down. "Oh, look at these big boys. I should get arrested more often." she said. She licked her lips before taking James's cock right in her mouth. She managed the whole thing in only a couple sucks. She hadn't lost her touch. She wanked off Kyle as she sucked off James. When James's cock was finally covered in her saliva, she repeated the process on Kyle. As she sucked him off, Clara felt James and Kyle both removed her leather jacket. When it was off, Clara removed her top and bra for them. They each grabbed one of her perfect tits firmly. Clara smirked. This was working perfectly. She continued sucking their cocks for a few minutes before moving onto the main course. She pushed James against the wall and bent over to continue sucking his cock. Taking initiative, Kyle pulled Clara's trousers and pants down and planted his cock inside her pussy. Clara moaned as he fucked her. Her moans were blocked by James cock and her own slurping. She licked the tip all over to let her moans get louder. She quickly swapped over, bending down to suck Kyle's cock while James took a go fucking her. The sensation of two different cocks in her mouth and pussy soon made her orgasm. She screamed into Kyle's cock as she came. She put his entire cock in her mouth one final time before she stood up.  
"Well boys, that was nice. But I think we can do better." she said. She positioned James to sit on the bed and climbed on top and sat on his cock. Clara moaned as she felt it enter her again. She turned to Kyle and crocked her finger at him. Kyle moved his cock and slowly inserted it into Clara's ass. Clara screamed as the troopers started fucking her. She hadn't had two cocks in her in a long time. She had almost forgotten how amazing it was. They had a pretty good rhythm too. Clara's screams were soon filling up the room. "That's what I'm talking about. That's it, fuck me boys. Fuck my fucking brains out. Yes!" she screamed. She came again, and they kept fucking her, expecting her to get tired. Oh, how wrong they were. Clara soon felt their thrusts become more tired. This was when she struck. She climbed off James cock and knelled down. She positioned their cocks on either side of her and stroked them hard, pointing them at her face and tits. "Time to cum all over me, boys. Time to cover me with that thick white spunk." Soon, the boys reached their limit. Their cocks fired five shots of cum each. And it all landed on Clara Oswald. Just the way she liked it. She was a bit greedy in that respect. She licked the cum off her while the troopers all sat on the bed, exhausted. Clara smiled and removed James helmet. She kissed him square on the lips. Another smile, then she whacked him and Kyle on the head in one, singular blow.  
"Morons." Clara said to herself. She put on one of their outfits, left the room and locked it behind her.


	50. The Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets surprised when a super spy called Natasha Romanoff enters the TARDIS to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter. 50 just feels like the right time to end. This doesn't mean I won't stop making Doctor Who or Clara related sex stuff (I've got a whole series of it), it just means I'm done for this story. Hope you enjoyed seeing Clara getting it on.

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*  
Clara was asleep. The Doctor had left her alone in the TARDIS (again) so she decided to get some sleep. In all the excitement, it was the one thing you never knew when you'd next get to do it. She heard the knocks as she woke up. She looked around and listened carefully, but the knocks did not repeat. They must have been a figment of her imagination. Clara lied down and decided to get try and get some more sleep. Then the knocks came back, more frantic this time. Clara sighed. Just once, she'd like to go to sleep without an interruption. She got up and walked to the door, and the knocking just got even more frantic.

"Alright, I hear you. Why are you so keen to get into a big, wooden box anyway?" Clara shouted, not attempting to hide her frustration in any way. She opened the door, and in ran a woman about Clara's height, maybe a little taller. She had long, curly red hair, and to Clara's surprise, she was wearing a leather jumpsuit of some sort. She closed the door behind her and stood next to it, looking out the window. Clara looked at her like she was mad. The redhead soon noticed Clara's confused looks.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Clara asked quickly. The redhead grabbed Clara's hand and shook it.

"Natasha Romanoff. I'm a spy. Well, super spy, technically. I was covering a government meeting and it sort of.. went south." the red head answered. Clara couldn't help but be distracted by the way Natasha left her zip open so that her tits could be glanced slightly under her tight uniform. "Who are you? I mean, I know you're one of the Doctor's girlfriends, but what's your name?"

"Clara Oswa- GIRLFRIEND?" Clara said in shock.

"Girlfriend, companion, partner, whatever you are to him. Clara who?" Natasha corrected. Clara crossed her arms.

"Oswald. I am not his girlfriend." she replied loudly.

"Alright, sorry, I just thought a girl like you. He couldn't resist." Natasha apologized.

"A girl like me?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, look at you. I can barely take my eyes off you, and I'm the one being chased by assassins." Natasha added. Clara couldn't help but grin. A hot spy in all leather has ran into the TARDIS, and she thought Clara was pretty. Clara pinched herself. She didn't wake up. So, not a sex dream then. "Alright, they're gone. I should probably stay in here. Where's the Doctor?"

"He went sightseeing. Apparently. Probably just got kidnapped by a Slitheen or something." Clara answered. Natasha walked up to the TARDIS console. Clara couldn't help but stare at her ass. It looked fantastic. But Clara couldn't see how such a uniform could be practical.

"Isn't that thing uncomfortable?" she asked. Natasha saw Clara staring. Clara immediately withdrew her gaze. To her amazement, Natasha grinned.

"See that? How you couldn't stop looking? If I were trying to kill you, that would give me a distinct advantage. Not very easy to kill me when you're too busy staring at my tits, is it?" she explained. She was clearly enjoying teasing Clara.

"Yeah, that uh-" Clara started. She had to clear her throat. "-I could see where that would come in handy. So, um, the Doctor won't be here for a while so we could- um... we could go look around the TARDIS. Maybe, if you'd like." Clara offered. Goddammit, she was usually so smooth. Natasha's leather suit was stopping her brain from working.

"Perhaps." Natasha answered. She walked over and trapped Clara against the controls. Clara was feeling intimidated. "Or I could just fuck your brains out here on the controls."

"Um... what about the Doc-" Clara started, but Natasha planted a single, passionate kiss right on her lips. She was quick and wild, easily planting a tongue into the younger Clara's vulnerable mouth. She deepened the kiss slightly before she ended it, perfectly teasing Clara. "Nevermind." Clara finished. She kissed Natasha this time, presenting Natasha with her own, equally skilled tongue. As they kissed, Natasha removed Clara's top and grabbed her large, round tits. She squeezed and played with them as Clara unzipped Natasha's black leather uniform. Underneath, she found black underwear. She started by unhooking Natasha's bra, and underneath were the most amazing pair of tits Clara had laid her hands on. They were so firm and perfect. Even Clara was getting a bit jealous as she held them firmly. It was only when Natasha finally broke the kiss did Clara stop being jealous and remembered that this goddess redhead was about to fuck her. Natasha removed her trousers and knickers at the same time, leaving Clara completely naked. She got to her knees and started licking Clara's pussy. After being teased for so long, Clara was already moaning as Natasha finally delivered. "Oh god, Natasha, you're amazing! That's it, right there, I love it there. Oh god, fuck me!" Natasha's tongue was glorious. She quickly deduced Clara's weak spots and focused on them, making Clara's moans turn to screams in under a minute. And even sooner did Clara feel herself about to cum. "Good god, I'm gonna fucking cum. Yes, keep going, Natasha! YES!" Clara orgasmed quickly. She was almost ashamed of herself. She knew she could do better than that. Natasha leaned up to kiss Clara again. Clara flipped Natasha onto the TARDIS controls and kissed her on her fantastic tits before making her way down. She removed her pants quickly and shoved her tongue right in. She knew Natasha was an expert on sex, so she didn't hold back. And she felt a little proud of herself when Natasha started moaning in under 10 seconds.

"Wow, Clara, that is good. Where the fuck did you learn to lick like that?" Natasha exclaimed. Clara grinned to herself. She continued to eat Natasha's pussy, eager to make her cum. Soon enough, Natasha's pussy got even wetter, and her moans turned to screams. "That's it, Clara! Keep going! I'm gonna cum!" Clara held her legs in place and focused her tongue on her clit. This made Natasha cum, all over her face. Clara licked her juices up as Natasha breathed heavily. "Oh Clara, you are good, I can see why the Doctor likes you."

"I told you, I'm not his girlfriend." Clara replied. Natasha leaned into her ear.

"Than he is missing out." she whispered. She grabbed Clara and threw her onto the sofa. She held her right leg high in the air, and pushed her left leg down on the sofa. Clara knew what was coming. Natasha placed her pussy on hers and started grinding. And Clara's moans returned instantly. She loved the feeling of another wet pussy on hers. Natasha had complete control, grabbing Clara's leg tightly and riding her with dominance. "He is missing out on so much. I bet he loves to think about fucking your perfect pussy every day."

"I'm sure he does." Clara replied, still moaning loudly. "But he's not my type." Natasha picked up the pace. Clara's moans grew ever louder. She grabbed Natasha's amazing ass to motivate her. "I'm cumming, Natasha. I'm so fucking close."

"Me too, Clara. I haven't had this much fun in years!" Natasha replied. Clara started grinding in unison with her, trying to add to the pleasure. It worked. Within seconds, both Natasha and Clara came with each other. Their screams filled the entire TARDIS. As their orgasms finally subsided, they sat up and kissed each other again. "Oh, you are just too good, Miss Oswald. Well, since the Doctor is likely to be a while, maybe we should keep having fun. Got a shower?"

"Follow me." Clara said. She stood up and walked up the stairs. It was Natasha's turn to stare at Clara's ass. They left their clothes in the console room. Clara got the feeling they wouldn't need clothes when they got to the bedroom.


End file.
